Bugs X: Espionage
by Neo Rabbit Keeper Of NeoVerse
Summary: (AU) Sequel to Bugs X in which Bugs and Daffy put their law enforcement task, undercover work, and skills to good use to sniff out a hidden drug cartel knocking off new devices onto the city. RR. No flames. (Finished)
1. Start

**Bugs X: Espionage**  
  
Disclaimer: The looney tunes characters belong to their respective owners. Fancharacters are mine.  
  
A/N: The sequel to Bugs X. So, as always, hope you'll enjoy this one. This sequel is to those who reviewed my first story of Bugs X and very well enjoyed it. In fact, as soon as I'm done with this story, I'm planning on making a series if it's possible. :P  
  
Ratings: PG-13 for Pervasive Sci-Fi Action and for Cartoon Violence, language, sexual content/inneundo, nudity, and some drug content.  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Sci-Fi, Fantasy, and Thriller  
  
_Year: 2028_  
  
Downtown L.A   
  
(_3 Weeks Later_)  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside in the city of Downtown LA, the building originally owned by Dr. Alex McCloud was closed down and completely shut down.   
  
Suddenly, 2 to 3 helicopters appeared going towards the building. Cables were being thrown from the 3 choppers as some dark suited figures swng down from the cables heading towards the roof of the building.  
  
They soon landed on top of the roof of the building before scattering around for the opening.   
  
Int. Cryogenic's Lab  
  
Inside the shut down cryogenic's room, the lights were off and everything was quiet before a vent door not far from the deactivated monitors thudded on the floor. Two dark figures came out and scanned the area using automated scanners that's the size of metal detectors. They kept scanning until their devices started chirping.   
  
"Sir, I found it." One of the figures said  
  
They both went and approached the flowing tank area where at least three to four rectangular cubes were inside. One of the figures slowly approached the flowing tanks before taking off his mask revealing a mid-30s man with blonde hair and black eyes. He gazes at the cube before stroking it a little. Inside the cube was a light brown motionless naked rabbit inside. The man continues gazing it.  
  
"Your orders, Mr. Kudrow?" The other figure asked  
  
The man nods.  
  
"This is it. Prepare for extraction."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The dark suited figure walked away as the man known as Kudrow gazes the ice cube sternly.  
  
"So, it's true. Well, you'll be waking up pretty soon." Kudrow said, replying to the motionless rabbit inside.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. Factory  
  
Inside a huge factory, conversing was heard in the background. Some chatterings were heard throughout another room as we catch view on several armed criminals inside a room. They had a hostage in the form of a 19-year old girl with pinkish hair. She was captive and held on a spider-like machinery that grasped her entire body with metallic legs. She struggles to get free but to no avail as the first criminal approaches her and grins.  
  
"It won't be long before they make this trade, little girl. So, that pretty little head of yours will be fine." The 1st criminal said, before grinning.  
  
The girl glares at him angrily.  
  
The criminal continues working towards the other criminal before they soon saw two figures entered the place. One was a grey bunny wearing a reporters outift and glasses while the other was a black duck wearing the same attire.  
  
"Hi! Is 'dis an invitation here?!" The rabbit asked in a brooklyn accent as the criminals approached them both.  
  
"Who the hell are you guys?" The 1st criminal asked  
  
The rabbit wiped out an ID card.  
  
"Randall Bunny, Sunday Night News. (gestures to the black duck) And 'dis is my co-camera guy, Darryl Duck."  
  
The first criminal shakes his head.  
  
"Never heard of you."  
  
"I know. Happens all da time. We are here for reports on 'dis hostage situation."   
  
"The criminal was about to open his mouth before...  
  
"And before you say anything, let me tell ya dat we have da right's to record 'dis whole thing whenever deems neccessary."  
  
The criminals thought about this before nodding.  
  
"Well, I guess we can do this. I like to send a word to that prick shit Damon Carter." The 1st criminal said as the rabbit and the duck prepared their things with cameras and everything.   
  
Randall turned on the cameras and got a microphone in his hand before taking his position in front of the camera. The criminals gazes the camera.  
  
"Are we on?" He asked  
  
"Yep. We're on." Randall replied  
  
"Okay. (clears throat) Okay, Damon. You know who this is! This is Gyro Snider. You thought you could put me away, but you thought wrong, boy. And--Hey!"   
  
Gyro and the criminals looked to find Randall Bunny release the girl from the spider machinery before he noticed that he was caught.  
  
"Run." He instructed the girl as she made a run for it.   
  
Gyro noticed before instructing one of his criminals to get her. Before he could get anywhere near her, a laser shot hits impacts with him knocking him across the factory and hitting the ground sizzling with electricity. Gyro looked to the side to see Darryl Duck step out from behind the camera approaching them. Gyro then gazes the rabbit.  
  
"Who the hell are you guys?" He asked  
  
The rabbit spin changes into the form of a rabbit wearing a techno-police uniform. The rabbit grasps a carrot and munches on it while his hand rested firmly on the metallic structure of the medium-size spider machine. Gyro's eyes widen.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me."  
  
The rabbit gazes him with eyes half-opened.  
  
"Eh...What's up, doc?"   
  
The black duck spin changes into his techno-police uniform before keeping aim at Gyro and his criminals. He approaches towards the rabbit.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? What do we have here, Bugs?" The duck asked revealing the rabbit's name.  
  
"Just a couple of bad guys, daf. More like kidnappers ta me." Bugs said  
  
Daffy nods.  
  
"Ah."  
  
Gyro quickly gazes at his minions, who still stood there in shock gazing the two toons.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR?! SHOOT THEM!" Gyro shouted  
  
They obeyed as they aimed thier AK-47 laser rifles at them. Bugs and Daffy saw this as they fired. Luckily, the two toons jumped out the way as the lasers hit metal. Bugs and Daffy both landed and rolled onto the ground before standing again and returning fire from thier tazer sticks. The criminals scattered out the way while firing back as Bugs and Daffy scattered as well. Lots of lasers were firing and missing each one of them. Well, except for one criminal that got hit and was flown across the factory before hitting a wall.   
  
Bugs and Daffy evaded behind structures while the criminals continued firing. The soon seized fire before Gyro instructed about four of his criminals to check and see. They dash towards the structures that Bugs and Daffy were hiding behind. They were keeping aim before they soon noticed that no one was there. One criminal turned to gyro.  
  
"They're not here!" One of the criminals shouted  
  
"What?!" Gyro asked  
  
"Over here!" A voice called from above.  
  
Gyro looked up to see Bugs and Daffy swing down a cable and land between them evading laser fire. Before they could aim and fire at them, Bugs and Daffy ran and simultaneously grabbed the arm of the two criminals that was the 2nd and 5th one before forcing them to fire their tazers at their mens. Specifically, Bugs forced him to fire at the 3rd and 4th guy while Daffy forced him to fire at the 6th guy. All three of them were stunned and fell to the ground unconscious before Bugs and Daffy threw the 2 criminals straight into each other knocking them both out head on. The criminals were dazed before collapsing on the ground unconscious.  
  
Bugs dusted off his coat before gazing left to find Gyro getting away. Daffy noticed before gazing Bugs. Bugs gazes him back.  
  
"Ya sure you can handle dem?" Bugs asked before daffy wiped out some handcuffs and snickered.  
  
"This duck got it covered." He said  
  
"Good. When you're done, you know where ta find me."   
  
Daffy nods before Bugs dashes after Gyro. Daffy quickly picks up the pace and quickly handcuffs all the criminals including the 7th one he shot at. As soon as he was done, he dusted his hands off with his eyes closed.  
  
"That'll do it. Now to follow long ears before Mr. Gyro escapes." Daffy said  
  
Not wasting any time, Daffy dashes out the factory at the same time a raid of polices came and apprehended the criminals.  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside, Gyro was exiting the building through a new exit as he was now on the sidewalk. He ran to a red car, got in, and started the engines before quickly driving off at the same time Bugs exited the building. He looked over at the streets and saw the car but couldn't tell which one that he's in.   
  
"Where are ya?" He said to himself  
  
Not wasting any time, he enlarges his pupil to get a closer look. It took him at least several seconds to search every car that was in the streets until he finally caught him inside the red vehicle.  
  
"I see you." Bugs said before dashing towards the position.  
  
Traffic was holding as Gyro started rapidly honking the horn to get the cars moving.  
  
"Come on! Get moving!" Gyro shouted  
  
Int.  
  
He took a short look at his rear window and before he looked forward again, he gazes long into the rear window before seeing someone pursuing him by foot. That someone was Bugs Bunny.  
  
"Shit."   
  
Gyro desperately punched several buttons on the steering wheels.  
  
Ext.  
  
The car was soon hovering in mid-air above the other cars as he was about to steer away.  
  
Bugs noticed before increasing his speed. Once he was close enough to the hovering vehicle, he leaps and grabs onto the back of the vehicle. The strength of Bugs nearly got the car down a little as he used his rabbit feet and leveraged his hand so he'd flip forward and land on top of the vehicle, which started moving immediately.   
  
Bugs moves his sleeve back a little revealing a high-tech watch on his wrist. He pressed a button onto his watch. Suddenly, a laser shot out from the middle of the watch before the single laser formed out of five laser which surrounded around Bugs' five fingers. At the tip of Bugs' fingers were small circular lasers as he aimed and shot another laser at his other hand, which did the same like his other hand. Suddenly, the car skids to a turn that caused Bugs to fall to his knees forcing his hands to touch the roof of the car. Then, his hands sticked to the roof as the car swerved left and right.   
  
"Enjoying the ride, rabbit?!" Gyro shouted before laughing as he continues driving wildly trying to get Bugs off the roof.   
  
Bugs tried his best to hang on as the car was hovering over the strrets and cars. Traffic was still there but that didn't matter as Bugs struggles between gritted teeth to head to the front where the hood is.   
  
Int.  
  
Gyro looks up and continues to speed up before noticing that another part of the ground level was empty.   
  
Ext.  
  
Taking a chance, Gyro soars right to a long alley way as Bugs continues struggling.   
  
Int.  
  
Gyro starts laughing victoriously before gazing forward. He soon caught sight of someone in the form of Daffy Duck several feets away standing there with his arms crossed and his eyes half-opened. Gyro grins and increased the speed while lowering the car to the ground and continues forward.  
  
Ext.  
  
Bugs saw Daffy up ahead.  
  
"Good 'ol daf!" Bugs said as he retracted himself from the car's roof and lands on the ground in a crouch. He gazes forward as the car was inches from Daffy.   
  
Daffy was ready with his arms out.  
  
"Die, duck, die!!" Gyro shouted, increasing the speed.  
  
Daffy grins and just when the car was inches from him, Daffy quickly winds his left arm back and slammed hard on the hood of the car landing a huge as hell dent on it and breaking the hood off. The impact was so hard that it got the car flipping over Daffy in mid-air and forcefully letting Gyro out from the roof of the car through his front window.   
  
Gyro hits the ground hard before Daffy ran and grabs him by the back of his shirt.. The car was in mid-air as Bugs saw this while munching on his carrot and his elbow firmly resting on the concrete wall. Daffy was walking with the captive Gyro as the car lands and explodes behind them on impact.   
  
Daffy threw Gyro to the ground before taking out some handcuffs. Bugs noticed and approaches.  
  
"Was dat yer idea of a surprise attack?" Bugs jestered before laughing  
  
Daffy puts on a mock laughter before speaking.  
  
"Blow me, carrot breath." Daffy shot back.  
  
Bugs snickers as Daffy handcuffs Gyro and picks him up.  
  
"Looks like you'll be going away for a long time, bub." Daffy said  
  
"Screw you." Gyro replied with little breath he has.  
  
"Eh...save it for when ya hit jail, doc." Bugs said as He and Daffy escort the guy to the police car that was waiting for them about a few feet from them.  
  
Firetrucks were there putting out the flame from the reckus while a single police car was there to apprehend the criminal.  
  
(Camera Shutter 1x)  
  
Int.  
  
An article just made the papers for Bugs and Daffy as Damon Carter was reading it while smiling. They were inside a bar as he puts the paper down before gazing Bugs and Daffy.  
  
"You guys did good." Damon stated to the two toons.  
  
Bugs and Daffy snickers and blushed.  
  
"Ah, shucks. It was nothin'" Bugs said before Daffy continued from there.  
  
"I mean, it was somethin', but--" He was beginning to say before being cut off.  
  
"Ya know, it wasn't too good as anything we'd do--"   
  
"We just do it." They both said, unison  
  
Damon gazes them before chuckling as he reached for his glass of wine.  
  
"Well, I think a little celebration is in order."  
  
That comment got Bugs and Daffy with excited expressions on their faces.  
  
"Celebration?!" They both said, unison  
  
They both jumped off from their chairs as music starts playing. They both landed onto the floor as other people was gazing them. Bugs and Daffy started dancing around on the dance floor wearing some dancing clothes.  
  
"Celebrate Good Times, Come on!" They both sanged as they performed many dance moves including the worm as Damon shakes his head while smiling.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" Damon shouted so they can hear.  
  
Suddenly, the music came to a screeching stop as Bugs and Daffy stopped dancing before zooming back to their seats and gazed Damon.  
  
"Well, uh, what did you mean?" Daffy asked  
  
Damon chuckles before speaking.  
  
"I meant the wine."  
  
"Ohh, okay." The both said, unison  
  
They all picked up their glass of wine before raising their hands up.  
  
"To Law Enforcement." Damon said  
  
"To law enforcement." Bugs and Daffy said, unison before toasting their glasses together. 


	2. Rabbit In Distress

Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
Long Beach  
  
A helicopter was landing onto a rooftop of a 30 story building.  
  
Int.  
  
Inside a large high-tech building, many dark-suited figures were entering the place while some were carrying a huge containers containing huge cubes inside. After they were inside, a Mid-30s blonde man in the form of Kudrow, entered the place. The figures soon placed the containers on the opened door of some pods. They detacted the containers apart from the cubes as one technician pressed some buttons. The doors closed along with the rectangular cubes.  
  
"Cubes contained. Preparing heating pods." A computerized voice said  
  
Red and orange lights emitted inside the pods as Kudrow approaches them.  
  
"How long?" He asked  
  
"ETA: 2 1/2 minutes, sir." A technician replied  
  
Kudrow grins.  
  
"Excellent." He said before walking away.  
  
The cube slowly melts away as were the other cubes.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. Damon and Lindsey's Apartment  
  
Inside the apartment, Damon, Bugs, and Daffy entered. Bugs and Daffy got a little sober after the night they had inside the bar. They were a little drowsy with their eyes half-opened. Damon was okay since he knew how to hold his drink. Besides, someone had to drive them home and that someone was him.  
  
"You guys alright?" Damon asked them.  
  
"A little." Bugs managed to say without vomiting.  
  
"Somebody call a coroner." Daffy said as he took off and threw his coat aside before he went to sit on a recliner chair. Damon noticed.  
  
"Uh, Daffy--" Damon started to say before being cut off.  
  
"Don't worry, pal. I know it's a recliner. And I'm comfortable with that." He said  
  
"That's not what I me--" Damon started to say before stopping himself as Daffy sat on the chair.  
  
"Ah." Daffy said, feeling relaxed on the chair.  
  
He laid back before a short brain scan device softly placed 4 electrodes onto Daffy's forehead. Daffy noticed.  
  
"What the hell?" He said before a half naked holographic human woman appeared on top of him.  
  
Daffy's eyes widen in total surprise before the woman spoke.  
  
"Hello, daffy." She said, seductively  
  
Daffy was drooling over his mouth in shock before speaking.  
  
"H-hello. W-who are--" He trailed off as he gazes down to her double sacks known as boobs.  
  
Damon quickly went and shut off the program just as the holographic woman was reaching for Daffy's pant. Daffy quickly gets up as Bugs chuckled.  
  
"Ya feelin' alright, daf?" He asked  
  
"I don't know. I think that woman was reaching for my zipper." He said, still gazing at the chair.  
  
"I tried to tell you that this is a holographic recliner. And--" Damon started to say before being cut off.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Turn her back on. Turn her back on!" Daffy said, now jumping out and down on the chair.  
  
Soon, Bugs stretched his arms out and grabbed Daffy getting him off the chair and landed him next to Bugs.   
  
"Maybe later, daf."  
  
"What?! Why not now?!" Daffy asked, almost shouting  
  
"You gotta get over da hangover foist." Bugs suggested  
  
"FYI, I'm over my--" Daffy started to say before his stomach groggled to life.  
  
Daffy's eyes widen before grasping his stomach. Bugs leers closer after that.  
  
"What was dat?" He asked  
  
"Nothing." He said, weakly  
  
"Eh, doesn't seem like nothin'."  
  
"Could y-could you excuse me for a second?" Daffy asked  
  
Bugs didn't get a chance to say a word before Daffy dashes out the room towards the bathroom almost bumping into the now entering Lindsey Carter. Lindsey still gazed at Daffy.  
  
"Excuse you!" LIndsey said to daffy before entering and closing the door behind her.  
  
"Hey, lind." Damon greeted  
  
"Hey, damon. How was work?" She asked, while approaching the couch  
  
"Peachy." Damon and Bugs said, unison  
  
"How was school?" Damon asked  
  
"Eh, same-O same-O." She responded  
  
"Ah." Damon said  
  
Lindsey placed her coat and stuff on the couch before speaking.  
  
"What happened to daffy?" She asked  
  
"Well, let's just say dat he has a bad case of da hangovers."  
  
"Ohh. You didn't get drunk today, did you?" She asked Bugs  
  
"Yep. But it was Damon's idea." Bugs confirmed  
  
"As a celebration for an undercover job well done."  
  
Lindsey nods before she continues gathering her stuff together. Daffy enters back in the room before Lindsey spoke.  
  
"Oh, damon, I forgot to tell you. Your boss called me by cell. He wants you, Bugs, and Daffy at the station immediately." She said  
  
"What for?" He asked  
  
"That's for you to find out." She said before heading towards her room  
  
Daffy shakes his head before sitting on a regular chair.  
  
"Oh, no. You go. Me sleep now." Daffy said  
  
Before daffy could sit in the chair, Bugs yanks the chair from his sight causing the duck to fall on his butt on the ground. He glares at Bugs.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea?" He asked  
  
"You're not gonna laze yerself outta 'dis one, daf. Come on, let's go." Bugs said as daffy shakes his head with his eyes closed and crosses his arms.  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
"It'll be fun."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You'll meet a lot of goils." Bugs said, slyly  
  
"N-(gazes Bugs) Say what?" Daffy asked, pretty much interested  
  
"Will you go?" Bugs asked  
  
Daffy quickly got on his two feets before approaching Bugs.  
  
"Of course. But, uh...what is this about meeting a lot of girls?"  
  
Bugs and Damon gazed each other with their eyes half-opened.  
  
"He's going." They both said  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside the police station, many police cars were there and locked by the sidewalks beyond some restrainers while other pedestrians were walking the sidewalk passing the station.  
  
Int.  
  
Inside an office, Damon's boss, who is identified as J. Hendrick, was seated on his desk before he heard his door opened. He looked to find Damon, Bugs, and Daffy entered.  
  
"Lieutenant. Good of you to arrive. Sit down."" He instructed Damon  
  
Daffy leers towards Bugs' ears before whispering.  
  
"Lieutentant?" He asked as Hendrick gazes Bugs and Daffy.  
  
"You too." He said  
  
Bugs and Daffy took a seat as Hendrick brief them on.  
  
"Now, you remember the old lab downtown, right?" He asked  
  
"Who could forget?" Daffy started, "I mean, the place has been closed down for 3 weeks so far."  
  
"Right." Hendrick said placing the documents on the desk.  
  
Damon gazes it. then looks at hendrick.  
  
"What's this?" He asked  
  
"It's the file that was delivered to us. Now, some witnesses seems to have seen someone carrying out objects from that lab about several hours ago. We have no leads on who they were, but we seems to have found a little speck of evidences that was left behind."  
  
"What is it?" Damon asked  
  
Hendrick reached in his drawer and took out what looks like a screw from a machinery.   
  
"Know what this is?" He said throwing it to Bugs.  
  
Bugs caught it, which was a little cold as he gazes and examined the object with his senses.   
  
"It's a screw from a machine." Bugs confirmed  
  
"Yes. But the question is: Which machine?"  
  
"Da pods of da cyrogenics room." Bugs stated  
  
Hendrick nods and before he could say another word, another police officer came in.  
  
"Sir, we got a code blue on the far side of the streets!" The officer desperately said  
  
Hendrick gets up.  
  
"What's the situation?" Hendrick asked  
  
"We don't know. But it looks like bank robbers, sir. And they're headed for the bridge."  
  
Hendrick takes two tazer handguns from his drawer and placed them before Bugs and Daffy.  
  
"Let's get to work, guys." He said  
  
Bugs and Daffy grabbed their handguns and cocks them.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside, an aerial view of a very long as hell bridge was shown and little traffic was around as hovering cars were in mid-air.   
  
(Dispatcher indistance)  
  
Although the traffic was limited, just one cars were shown in the middle honking horns.   
  
Int.  
  
Inside one car were 5 hyenas wearing dark high-tech suits and shoes. They were also wearing dark goggles as they were carrying bags of cash inside the car. The one that's driving was honking the horn rapidly trying to get the traffic going.  
  
"Come on! Shit!" He screeched  
  
"Calm down, Lassie." One of his henchmen said before the main hyena exclaimed  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down! The police are on their way here, charlie!" Lassie confirmed which got the rest of them in shock.  
  
"What?! When?" Charlie asked  
  
Before anyone else could answer, sirens were heard as they gazed forward with expressionless looks on their faces.  
  
"Now." Lassie said  
  
Ext.  
  
Down below the bridge, about 4 police cars were there as Damon, Bugs, and Daffy came out the car. They gazed up at the bridge while the police scattered out the car and started taking their positions.  
  
"Can you see them?" Damon asked Bugs  
  
Bugs enlarged his pupil eyes as his vision quickly closed in. But he couldn't get a visual due to all the traffic that's guarding the area.  
  
"No. Can't get a visual lock." Bugs replied  
  
"Then, we'll have to go up there." Daffy said  
  
"We don't even know who's up there. We can't take any surprise attacks." Damon said  
  
"Look out!!" One of the police officers said  
  
Before Bugs, Daffy, and Damon could react, a rocket hits a police cruiser on impact blowing Damon, Bugs, and Daffy off their feets as well as some of the officers. The blast destroyed the cruiser while metal flies all over the place before many people on ground level started screaming in total fear. They all hit the ground as Bugs and Daffy had enough in them to look up to find the culprit responsible for that attack. What they saw was a hyena carrying an RPG over its shoulders aiming in their direction.   
  
"Daf, cover me, 'den get on da bridge." Bugs said while he and Daffy gets up.  
  
"Got it."   
  
Bugs and Daffy cocks their weapons as the hyena spots them.  
  
"There you are." He said  
  
Bugs leaped in the air as the hyena saw him and aimed in his direction. Daffy noticed and aimed his handgun before firing.  
  
Electricity impacted on the weapon as well as it surged around the hyena's body.  
  
"Aah!"  
  
He drops the weapon before Bugs arrived in mid-air and kicked him off the bridge.  
  
Daffy saw him fall as he rushes and tackles the hyena before handcuffing the culprit. Daffy had him pinned to the ground on his stomach before noticing something on his neck.   
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
On the hyena's neck was a silver circular device that has 4 tiny red metallic legs sticked inside of its neck. A red light was blinking at the back of the device as Daffy gazes the object and before he could reach for it, the handcuff broke from the hyena's hands. He yanked him self free before throwing a back handbutt to daffy's head. That move was hard enough to send daffy a few feet away from him. The hyena spins to his feet and before he could aim his handgun at daffy and fire, daffy shot first while skidding to the ground. The laser impacts and fried the hyena head on and burned him to a crisp. Only thing that was left of him was his eyes as Daffy scooped him up with a dust pan before placing him in a trashbag.  
  
On the bridge, lots of people was escaping from their cars due to lots of laser fire coming from the single car that was protected by 4 hyenas now.   
  
Bugs was behind a car as he returned fire. Firepower after firepower missed with every angle as they kept going. Bugs kept evading towards other cars while Lassie took out a silver grenade launcher. He aims and fired at the car Bugs was by. The gun fired out a silver type grenade as it converted four legs from it before connecting to the rear of the car. Bugs noticed with widen eyes.  
  
"Shit."  
  
He ran out the way at the same time the car exploded behind him in mid-air in a blaze of fire and crashes on the ground. Laser fire was following up as well as it missed Bugs by an inch. Although that was true, the last laser seems to have managed to get Bugs by his coat missing his skin by an inch before he hid again. Bugs pants heavily before looking at his coat seeing a laser hole at bottom of his perfectly ironed coat.  
  
"Damn! 'Dey ruined a perfectly good goddamn coat. And I just ironed the son of a bitch last week." He said, awfully pissed  
  
"Let go of me!" A female voice said, desperately  
  
Bugs went cock-eyed for a while. He knew that wasn't lindsey. He knows what she sounds like. It was someone else. Assuming that it's another human being, he took an attempt to look out from his hiding place to find Lassie holding someone hostage. He looks closer with his enlarged pupil to find out that the person he assumes was a human being wasn't a human at all. Instead, the female was a light brown rabbit wearing a black tank top, short skirt, and shoes. Her ears were backwards and tied up like a ponytail and has yellow hair between her ears. Bugs was astonished by the looks.  
  
"What a babe." Bugs said before evading some more laser fire that hit the car he's hiding behind.  
  
Lassie soon stops firing before speaking.  
  
"What's the matter, little rabbit?! Are you afraid?! Get your ass out here so we can blast you!" Lassie demanded  
  
Suddenly, a smoke grenade was shot up onto the bridge. Lassie and his 3 gangs gazes it in shock.  
  
"Tear Gas! Cover yourself!" Lassie shouted  
  
The 3 hyenas took out a device and pressed a button. Soon, two silver poles stuck out from their suits before the tip of them touches their faces. Soon, their chins up to their noses were covered over them protecting them from the gas.  
  
Lassie makes a run for it with the female rabbit before a punch hit his face sending him to the ground and letting the hostage go. Lassie skids to the ground over the gas before taking out a device. He desperately presses a button before the same protective object covers his face protecting him from the gas.  
  
The female rabbit looked in lassie's direction before being startled by a hand that grasped her shoulder. She turned and saw Bugs next to her.  
  
"You alright?" He asked  
  
She nods.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." She said  
  
"Don't mention it. Let's go." Bugs said  
  
But before they could go anywhere, they stopped in their track to find lassie and his gangs approaching them from the gas.  
  
"Shit. We can't get pass da gas." Bugs said  
  
Suddenly, a lightbulb popped over his head.  
  
"I know." Bugs said  
  
He soon took out a huge fan before turning it on. The huge wind blew the gas away as Lassie and his gangs used magnetic shoes to keep them steady on the ground. Bugs threw the fan away before speaking.  
  
"Stay here." Bugs ordered the girl bunny  
  
Bugs went and approached as Lassie stood where he is.  
  
"Guys, take this little wabbit." He ordered the 3 hyenas started approaching the specimen.  
  
They chuckled before Bugs noticed and gazes Lassie while stopping his movement.  
  
"Eh, Lassie, is it? What's the matter? Can't fight da battle yerself?" Bugs asked  
  
Lassie grins while shaking his head.  
  
"You have no idea." Lassie said  
  
Bugs continues gazing him before 3 of his hyenas dashes toward him. One threw a left hook. Bugs ducks and threw a chop to the neck of the 1st hyena getting him to the ground. Bugs had enough time to duck from a roundhouse from the 2nd hyena before blocking a back roundhouse and grabbing the leg. He flips the hyena backwards before throwing a front kick to his back. Charlie, who was the 3rd hyena, desperately threw a right jump spin kick, which Bugs ducks from, followed by a hard left punch to Bugs' face getting the rabbit flipping forward in slow motion.   
  
Bugs hits the ground and quickly looks to find the heel of the hyena over him. The hyena lowers his heel down before Bugs blocks it. Both Bugs and Charlie struggles with gritted teeth before Bugs had enough strength to force the leg off him. This caused Charlie to flip backward as Bugs leaps to his feet. Just as charlie lands on his feet, Bugs winds back and threw a hard as hell left palm to the chest. Charlie was sent flying in mid-air before crashing over a car landing a huge dent onto it. Bugs looked around to find Lassie, but he was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, he sensed it before turning before him. He found lassie holding the female rabbit hostage right behind him.  
  
"Good sense, rabbit. I'm surprise you didn't have to sniff like a dog to figure that shit out." LAssie said as Bugs approached  
  
"Let 'er go." Bugs demanded  
  
"Why should I?" Lassie asked  
  
"Because if ya don't, 'den you'll have ta end up like dese guys on da ground here."  
  
"Is that right? Well--" He started to say  
  
He threw the female rabbit to the ground before approaching Bugs.   
  
"Let's not have the ladies involved then." Lassie said  
  
Bugs gazes down at the rabbit before glaring lassie.  
  
"Ya know, dat's no way to treat a lady, doc."   
  
"Why don't you come up to my face and say that?" Lassie said, which is sort of a request  
  
"If ya say so." Bugs said   
  
Before Bugs could move any further, Charlie grabbed him from behind around his neck. Lassie laughed.  
  
"Atta boy, charlie! Choke the living shit outta him!" Lassie said  
  
Bugs eyes was bugging out and his tongue was sticking out before quickly using his left hand and grabbing his nutsack.  
  
"AAH, MY BALLS!" Charlie shouted as he fell to the ground releasing the hold on Bugs.  
  
Bugs started coughing before noticing that Lassie was rushing him. Lassie and Bugs started exchanging blows with punches and kicks til one was victorious. Lassie tried ending it by throwing a sharp right hook. Bugs evades left, grabbed his arm, and threw a kick to his face. He then grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him into the car dazing him unconscious. Bugs sighs before walking away.   
  
The female rabbit gets up before seeing Bugs approaching her.  
  
"You okay?" Bugs asked  
  
"Yeah." She said while dusting herself off.  
  
Bugs turned around before noticing that Lassie and his gangs were out of sight. He shakes his head in disappointment.  
  
"Let's go." Bugs said  
  
Bugs and the female rabbit walks to the side of the bridge while the disaster stood there on the bridge motionless.  
  
"By da way, what's yer name?"  
  
"Names Lola Bunny. What about you?"  
  
"Some genius calls me X. But you can call me Bugs. Bugs Bunny."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Lola soon noticed Bugs going to the tip of the bridge. She desperately got on alert.  
  
"Whoa, whoa! What are-What are you doing?" Lola asked  
  
"I'm jumping off da bridge." Bugs answered  
  
"No! I mean, I thought you were, like, going to do this the old fashion way." Lola said, trying to change his mind.  
  
"Listen, don't sweat it, sweetheart. I'll protect ya." Bugs said while grasping Lola  
  
Lola breaths heavily as Bugs noticed  
  
"You're not afraid of height, are ya?" He asked as Lola pulled off a nervous laughter  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. I--" Lola started to say before Bugs leaped off the bridge with her.  
  
Lola screamed at the top of her lungs before they finally hit the ground. Lola faints onto Bugs' arm as Damon instructs the officers to check the bridge. They all went to the bridge as he and Daffy approached Bugs.  
  
"Hey, long ears, what you got there?" Daffy asked  
  
"A hostage. Her name is Lola. But I think it's more den dat."  
  
"What do you mean? That she came out the freezer too?" Damon asked  
  
Bugs and Daffy gazes Damon in total surprise before gazing each other.  
  
"He catch on." They both said, unison  
  
"Look, is she from the freezer or not?" Damon asked, almost agitated  
  
"Yeah. Question is: Where?" Bugs asked 


	3. Explanation and Discovery

Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
In the apartment, Bugs laid the fainted Lola gently onto the couch as he, daffy, and Damon gazes her.   
  
"Alright, listen, I'm gonna head to the station and get some new information, okay?" He said  
  
Bugs nods.  
  
"Okay."   
  
Before Damon could walk away...  
  
"Hey, damie..."  
  
Damon stopped and turned around. Bugs took off his coat revealing his white T-shirt as he threw his coat to damon. Damon caught it.  
  
"Could you, uh, get my coat renewed?"   
  
"Sure. Why?" He asked  
  
"Some asshole named Lassie shot some holes into it and I perfectly ironed the damn thing about last week." Bugs stated   
  
"Well, okay." He said  
  
"Thanks." Bugs said while damon made his way out the apartment.  
  
"So, who is the dame?" Daffy asked while gazing down at Lola  
  
"She said her name is Lola Bunny and if I were you, I wouldn't call her a dame." Bugs said while brushing his hair between his ears.  
  
"Why not?" Daffy asked  
  
Before Bugs could answer, Lola moans to life. Daffy looked to find her twitching her eyes. Lola's eyes slowly opened and her visions started to blur. When they finally got into focus, she saw Daffy's face before making a startling yelp which got a scream of of daffy before she threw a punch to the duck's head knocking him to the face. Lola desperately gets up as Bugs rushes to her.  
  
"Hey, hey! Calm down, dollface."  
  
Lola pants before gazing in shock to what Bugs said.  
  
"What you call me?" She asked  
  
"Uh..." Bugs started to say before a hand grasped him by the neck.   
  
Lola was the owner of that hand as she glared Bugs to death with gritted teeth.  
  
"Don't ever call me "Doll." She lectured before slamming Bugs to the floor on his back.  
  
Lola then got on top of him and pins him down by his arms.  
  
"Okay, jerkoff. Where am I?" She asked  
  
Bugs was almost choking before speaking.  
  
"Y...You're in an apartment. You fainted so we brought you here." Bugs said between his choking.  
  
"And who the hell are "We?!" She asked   
  
"Excuse me." A voice asked, nicely  
  
Lola turned before a fist hits her face. She fell to the ground unconscious as Daffy waves his hand off still gazing Lola.  
  
"We is Us." He said before gazing Bugs.  
  
Bugs started coughing before sitting up.  
  
"You alright, long ears?"   
  
"Yeah. But you had to hit her so hard?" Bugs asked   
  
"Hey! That's nothing compared to knuckle punch she landed on me. Look!" Daffy said as he showed a big as hell lump onto his right cheek pumping like a heart.  
  
Bugs gazes it disgustingly.  
  
"Damn. Dat is bad."  
  
"No shit. I hardly think any girl could hit like that."  
  
"Well, at one point, you started it." Bugs said as he got up.  
  
Daffy gazes Bugs and scoffs.  
  
"W-what?" He asked  
  
"You were da one dat called her a dame and look where it got you."  
  
"Well, you were the one that called her dollface. And look where it got you."  
  
"Nice comeback."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Daffy strokes his face before walking away. Bugs noticed.  
  
"Where are ya goin'?" He asked  
  
"To the bathroom. I need some ice on this."   
  
"Take yer time."   
  
Daffy went to the bathroom as Bugs gazes towards Lola.  
  
A little later on, Lola was on the couch as she slowly woke up and fully opened her eyes. She got startled when she saw Bugs sitting next to her.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" She asked  
  
Bugs chuckled.  
  
"I thought I already told ya."  
  
"Um, Bugs Bunny?"   
  
Bugs smiled.  
  
"Dat's right."  
  
Lola lays back down and sighs deeply.  
  
"How long was I out?" She asked  
  
"A little over an hour. Maybe two."  
  
"Felt like I was asleep."  
  
They both chuckled before stopping in silence.  
  
"Ya have any idea why a hyena by da name of lassie had ya hostage?" Bugs asked  
  
He wants to keep his knowledge of her being in a freezer a secret so she won't have to know that he was cryogencally frozen as well. Lola sighs before speaking.  
  
"It was dark. And kinda scary a bit. I woke up in some kind of tube not knowing who I was or what I was doing there. Then, some guy came up to me." She said as Bugs listened  
  
"What guy? What was his name?" He asked  
  
"His name is, uh...Kudrow. Frederick Kudrow. I don't know how I know. I somehow just know, I guess." She said as Bugs nods  
  
"Go on."  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the bathroom, Daffy was through healing his bruise although he kept from yelping due to use of alcohol and stuff on his injury. He was about to walk out but stopped before reaching into his pant pocket. He took out the circular device that was on the hyena's neck and gazes it long.   
  
"Where did you come from?" He asked, refering to the device  
  
Int.  
  
"And when he started to experiment and control me with some device, I fought out of there and somehow got away." Lola finished  
  
"And now dey're afta you?" He asked as Lola nods.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what device are dey using?" He asked  
  
"How's about this?" Came a voice.  
  
Bugs turned to find Daffy out the bathroom gesturing the circular device in hand.  
  
"That's the one!" Lola shot out  
  
"Daffy, what is it?" He asked  
  
"I don't know. But--(sniffs) Judging from the smell, it looks like some kind of drug device."  
  
"Drug device? What's in it?"  
  
"Could be heroin, cocaine, either one."  
  
"Well, what's in 'dis one?"  
  
Daffy sighs.  
  
"It's narc."  
  
"Narc?" Bugs and Lola said, unison  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside a large room, heavy machineries were inside and walls of monitors were there in the very middle. A silver floor surrounds the bottom while Fredrick Kudrow, a few hyenas, and his guards entered the place. They all stopped in front of an operational cog-like machine as kudrow gestures his to it.  
  
"This...is our new future in mind control, boys. Better than any drug cartel could use. Metra-cog. He stated  
  
(A/N: I made this one up.)  
  
"Now, this machine is designed to manufacture medium size silver objects known as the Silver-Mech. Inside the object injects substances of different sorts drugs such as--" He started to say before being cut off by Charlie  
  
"Narc, Narc, Narc, Narc, N--" He started saying repeatedly before Lassie jabbed him.  
  
Kudrow clears his throat before resuming.  
  
"As I was saying, the silver-mech are contained with substances such as narcotics, cocaine, the works. And, it'll be enough to pay off the buyers here in long beach. And no one will be able to stop us. Which reminds me, (turns to the hyenas) YOU GUTLESS PRICKS LET HER GET AWAY WITH A RABBIT?!" He yelled the wind which got the hyenas furs from their skin.  
  
Some of the hyenas whimpered in fear as Kudrow was actually referring to Lola.  
  
"We'll get her back, sir." Lassie said  
  
"You'd better. Or it's the eraser for you. Now, get out.  
  
The hyenas quickly dashed out of there as Kudrow turns back to the machine gazing it evilly.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
"This thing is labeled "Silver-Mech." And the company that makes this stuff is labeled as "Espionage." Lola confirmed as Bugs looks at the device.  
  
"Espionage, huh? As in spy stuff? He asked  
  
"Well, kinda."  
  
"What do you mean "Kinda?" Daffy asked  
  
"Well, for one thing, they spy on buyers to make sure they are alone and not pursued by the DEA. They like to keep a low-profile on the organization and themselves." Lola said as Bugs and Daffy nods.  
  
"Oh." They both said, unison  
  
Suddenly, the device activated to life which startled Lola and caused her to drop it. The bug-like device made its getaway and leaped out the window as Bugs, Daffy, and Lola gazed at the window dumbfounded.  
  
"Well, that's something you don't see everyday." Daffy said  
  
"Lola, when 'dis thing is activated again, what does it do?" Bugs asked  
  
"It goes to its next buyer. And to my guess, that buyer is someplace in Long Beach."  
  
"Long Beach?" Bugs and Daffy said, unison  
  
Lola nods.  
  
"Yeah. That's where the buyers are."  
  
"'Den we have ta get dere before da little bug do."  
  
"Right." Daffy saluted before Damon entered the place.  
  
"I'm back. (throws Bugs his coat) Here ya go."   
  
Bugs, naturally caught his coat.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I thought the briefing was long, but it turns out that it went short so..."  
  
"What ya find out, bub?" Daffy asked  
  
"Well, we--" He started to say before Bugs coverd his mouth.  
  
Damon gazes him as Bugs shakes his head before gazing Lola.  
  
"Daffy, can you take Lola in da other room for a minute?"  
  
"What am I, a maid?" He asked  
  
"Do it, duck." Bugs shot out  
  
Daffy grumbled before taking lola to the other room. Bugs uncovered Damon's mouth as he gazes Bugs, who watches Daffy goes into the next room with lola.   
  
"What was that about?" Damon asked  
  
"What did you find out?" Bugs asked  
  
"Well, the captain have had police investigate Dr. Alex McCloud's lab."  
  
"And?" Bugs asked after a short pause was issued from Damon  
  
"Well, about little evidence was found and they found out that rectangular ice cubes were missing inside that place."  
  
Bugs nods as he knows what he's talking about.  
  
"Yep. Somebody was dere and took ice cubes from da place containing some cryogenically frozen specimens inside."  
  
Damon gave Bugs the cock-eyed look in disbelief.  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
Bugs strugs.  
  
"I wish I was, doc. But dat's not all."  
  
"What?" He asked  
  
"Lola's one of dem." Bugs stated immediately  
  
"WHAT?!" Damons shouted which blew Bugs' ears back.  
  
"Shh! Keep yer--" Bugs started to say before being cut off.  
  
"Don't shush me!" Damon whispered while pointing to Bugs, "How do we know that she isn't some mind-controlled toon like Daffy used to be about three weeks ago? Have you even asked her?"  
  
"No." Bugs answered as Damon lowered his finger  
  
"Why not?" Damon asked while whispering.  
  
Before Bugs could answer, he suddenly sensed a presence of someone. He leers a little to the right and saw no one there in the next room. Bugs wasn't the one to judge from his senses, but he knows exactly who was there. Damon looked to where Bugs was gazing before looking at him. Before Damon could say a word, Bugs shushed him silently before gesturing him to stay where he was. Stretching his leg forward, he pulls his body in so he would be by the edge of the wall by the doorless square-size opening to the other room. Bugs had a clever look in his eyes before wiping out a foghorn. He slowly gestures it towards the tip of the wall before blowing the horn, which let out a mighty blow.   
  
Then, out came a scream, followed by glass breaking, electricity cracking, and a thud to the ground. Bugs smiled before walking into the opening and saw who he was most expecting. He saw Daffy Duck, who was dazed, and half burnt. Few small pieces of glass was on the floor and daffy's head was smoking a bit. THe light overhead was broken and cracking electricity as Bugs gazed from the light to Daffy.  
  
"Heard any good gossips lately, daf?" Bugs jestered  
  
Daffy shaked the birds from his head before gazing and pointing at Bugs.  
  
"You're despicable, you know that?!" Daffy shot out  
  
"I know. Now, keep an eye--" Bugs began to say before Daffy cuts him off while walking away waving him off.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't blow my dick off!"   
  
Bugs walked back into the room while Damon shakes his head seeing that whole display.  
  
"Was he gossiping?" Damon asked  
  
"Well, let's not call it dat. He was actually listening."  
  
"Oh. Anyway, back to my question."  
  
"Well, um...da only reason I didn't tell her is because I don't want her to get da idea dat I was from da freezer as well. Den, I'll have ta tell her that she actually came from McCloud's lab but woke up in Kudrow's lab instead. Da way she was looking at me, it's like she doesn't really know dat she was cryogenically frozen."  
  
Damon nods in understandment.  
  
"Whoa. Talk about memory overlap."  
  
"No kidding. When I awoke, I found my name. So, since she woke up in Kudrow's lab, she probably got her name from him. But dat wasn't all. I also think dat da guys dat were roaming da bridge were also from da freezer. Don't ask me how I know, okay?"  
  
Damon nods.  
  
"So, what now?" Damon asked  
  
Bugs sighs before speaking.  
  
"Well, dere is something else. Apparently, dere's a new drug deal dat's goin' around. Some small devices that is supplied with lots of 'dis substance, whether it's cocaine, narcotic, or either, is roaming around in some part of Long Beach to find da next dealer. Some organization named "Espionage" makes 'dis stuff and dey are spying on buyers to bypass da DEA leaving them undetected."  
  
Damon rubbed his chin in thoughts.  
  
"Hmm. And you guys are on your way there right now to trace it?"  
  
Bugs nods.  
  
"Most certainly. Triple D and I are on da case." Bugs stated  
  
As soon as Bugs finished that statement, Daffy zoomed out of the room followed by Lola who just walked out. Daffy soon stopped by the chair and firmly had his hand on it before speaking.  
  
"That's right!" He said before performing punches and kickes at air.  
  
Damon noticed, chuckled, and shaked his head.  
  
"We'll show those bad guys of Espionage who's boss around here and protect Lola." Daffy said before spinning all over attempting to do every single move at once but ends up getting tied in a knot.  
  
Bugs gazes him surprisingly at his last comment mentioning Lola.  
  
"You heard us, didn't ya?"  
  
Daffy untangled himself before standing completely and dusting himself off. His eyes were half opened before responding to Bugs.  
  
"What am I, a gossiper?" He asked  
  
"Den, how da hell did ya hear--" Bugs started to say before being cut off.  
  
"I told him."   
  
Bugs turned towards Lola, who was seated on the chair with her legs crossed.   
  
"Oh." Was all Bugs could say as Lola got up and approaches.  
  
"So, when do we head to Long Beach?" Lola asked  
  
Bugs frozed in place after noticing how lola was walking before he responded.  
  
"Uh...Now." He said  
  
Lola smiled before walking from Bugs to Daffy's side. Bugs gazes both of them as did Damon.  
  
"Damon, ya think you can keep da cops off us for a while until we call dem?"   
  
"I'll try my best."   
  
Bugs nods.  
  
"Good. (To Daffy and Lola) Let's go." Bugs said as Daffy and Lola went ahead and went out the house.  
  
Bugs was right headin for the door before stopping in his track. Damon noticed.  
  
"What? Forget something?" He asked  
  
Bugs pulled a short pause before speaking.  
  
"No, um...It's nothing. We'll keep in touch." Bugs said as Damon nods  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside, Bugs got out the apartment and went into his thoughts. He couldn't figure out the reason he frozed in place like that. But by the time he figured it out, he frozed again with widen eyes.  
  
"Oh, my god." Bugs said  
  
Then, he pulls a small smirk and a little nervous look.  
  
"I--I think I'm in love." He said before making his leave toward his cycle. 


	4. Nightclub Party Crashin'

Cut To:  
  
Ext. Long Beach Area  
  
Outside, many people were walking the sidewalk passing a nightclub where some other people were outside smoking cigarettes. Distant music was playing from the inside although some of the people that were outside ignored it and continued on to their business.  
  
A single 30-something person was waiting by the curve of the sidewalk not even aware that he was being watched from above. He has hazel looking eyes, brown hair, article of clothing includes a large shirt, dark black pant and shoes. He also wore shades covering his eyes. He had his hands in the pockets of his pants as he continues looking around aimlessly.  
  
On the rooftop of a 20 story building, about four hyenas, who were wearing the same tech-suit, were watching while Lassie was watching via binoculars. He was squated down on his stomach watching the human being.   
  
"Alright, there he is. Now we traced the bug and it's headed this way. Kudrow said that those goodie two shoes are on their way here. You guys move in as soon as they started themselves inside the building. Is that understood?"   
  
"Narc, Narc!" One of the hyenas said, repeatedly  
  
Lassie sighs and shakes his head. It was kinda ironic for the guy they call his boss to actually dose one of his guys with narcotic and repeatedly get wasted.   
  
"I'll take that as a "Yes," Roder." Lassie said, as he gazes through the binocular  
  
He soon sees the man walking inside the club before getting a close glimpse of the tiny device on the ground making its way inside.  
  
A short grin issued from Lassie's mouth.  
  
"We're making good times." He said as the others nods in agreement  
  
However, Roder was nodding continuiously due to the dosing of the drug.  
  
Ext.  
  
On the streets, Bugs and Daffy were riding on their cycles. They both were following the Silver-Mech bug that escaped from them moments ago and so far they were close to losing it. But thanks to Bugs' sense, they were able to follow up to where it was going in the depth of Long Beach.  
  
Lola was riding on the back behind Bugs while having her arms around him to keep herself onto the bike.  
  
Bugs kept his eyes on the road trying to get control of his mind. Although his mind couldn't stop thinking about one little thing that wasn't on the agenda.   
  
_Love._  
  
He didn't know what was going on. But was meaning to scratch it out until they were done.  
  
Daffy turned and noticed Bugs' straight look.  
  
"Hey, long ears! You okay?!" He asked throughout the howling wind  
  
Bugs kept his gaze forward before responding.  
  
"I'm fine." He said  
  
"Well, let's hope so. I hate to think that our little silver bug friend would dose on you."  
  
Bugs slowly gazes Daffy and smirks a little before accelerating further. Daffy follows afterwards while trying to get his way of defeating Bugs in a race.  
  
After a few minutes, they finally arrived at the nightclub where the silver bug made its entrance. Bugs and Daffy took notice of a lot of people smoking outside of the place while stopping and getting off their bikes. Nevertheless, they ignored the whole thing and continued on inside of the place.  
  
On the building. Lassie soon caught sight of the goodie two shoes that entered the place.  
  
"We got 'em. You guys know what to do."  
  
By the time he said that, his minions took out handguns designed for shooting tazer-like electricity and cocks them before making their leave.   
  
Int.  
  
(Crystal Method's "Starting Over" playing)  
  
Inside, the nightclub was half crowded with people, mainly couples, whether they were dancing around, drinking, or smoking cigarettes.   
  
Bugs, Daffy, and Lola made their entrance and looks around the place. They were, as always, disguised in their clothes and so was lola in a leather black coat and has a cap on. They needn't worry about the humans noticing them thanks to Bugs and Daffy's heroisms.  
  
Many holographic strippers were online on cleared glass dancing around. The whole experience was hardly missed by Daffy. His eyes bugged out completely seeing the bodacious beauties that danced around on the clear glass. Although they were half naked, he still consider them babes of beauty.   
  
Bugs took the time to notice before whispering something in Lola's ears. He then points in Daffy's direction indicating that she should snap him back to reality. Lola nods before approaching Daffy.   
  
Daffy didn't even notice her presence towards him due to the distraction of the strippers. But Lola seems to make that possible by grabbing him by his beak and forcing him to face her. This got a surprised look from Daffy before he spoke.  
  
"Yes, ma'am?" He asked while his beak was grasped by her.  
  
"We're not here to gawk at any slut, you hear me?" Lola said in a kind manner even though she wanted to pay Daffy back for clocking her earlier on.  
  
"Yes." Daffy responded quickly knowing how well Lola took the liberty of choking the life out of Bugs.  
  
Lola nods before letting go of his beak. Daffy wipes his lips before glaring at the she-rabbit.  
  
Bugs decided to cut in as to not have this turn out into a annual showdown.  
  
"Alright, kiddies. We got a job ta do. Let's do it." Bugs said  
  
After a few seconds, Daffy calms himself down before nodding in agreement.  
  
The silver bug was scattering the floor looking for the host to dose the substance into. But with so many people around, it wasn't getting much luck. With so many people around, it was hard for the little bug to keep from getting squash, which usually explains why it took awfully long for it to find its host.  
  
Bugs, Daffy, and Lola scatter through the crowd in search for the device. Lola, however, was a little uncomfortable around most humans, especially the mens who were gawking in her direction. But Bugs comforts her from her worries before continuing on.  
  
(Music Fades)  
  
At the entrance, four hyenas were making thier way inside the place with only one goal: Stop Bugs, Daffy, and retrieve the subject they were sent to apprehend. Lola Bunny.   
  
They started looking around the place looking for them while bluish-red lights illuminates around the crowd.   
  
_Meanwhile..._  
  
(Loud Electronic Music Plays)  
  
"Hey, how are we gonna find the little drug doser with all these people here?!" Daffy asked while looking down to the ground searching.  
  
"Don't worry, daf! You'll know it when ya sense it!" Bugs replied throughout the murmuring of the crowd  
  
Daffy nods in understandment before putting his senses to work. Throughout his pupiled eyes, his visions zoomed in and scanned the entire floor despite the number of people around.  
  
But something else caught daffy by surprise. Something in the form of a silver bug-like device. But before Daffy could react, the bug lunges at his face.   
  
Daffy grunts as he tried to get the little bug off.   
  
Bugs and Lola noticed as the bug crawled its way to Daffy's neck. A sharp needle stuck out from the middle belly of the device and before it could strike, it was swiped from daffy's neck before it was in reach of Daffy.  
  
Daffy looked to find the device encased in a jar. Bugs was the owner handling that jar as the device tries to crawl its way to freedom, but to no avail since it was sealed.   
  
Bugs, Daffy, and Lola gazes the moving thing sternly.  
  
"Crafty little fella, is he?" Bugs asked  
  
Daffy nods.  
  
"Yeah. The piece of crap almost got to my little neck, too." Daffy said while rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Suddenly, Daffy sensed a presence no sooner before Bugs caught up with it and gazes him.  
  
"What is it?" He asked  
  
Before Daffy could utter a word, Bugs turned and saw the four hyenas approaching thier direction. One of them was Roder, who was gritting his teeth like an animal.   
  
Bugs and Daffy threw glares at the hyenas as Bugs slowly gave Lola the containment. Lola takes it as Bugs signals her to go.   
  
She does so by walking backwards keeping her eyes on the bad guys not wanting any surprise attack coming.  
  
The hyenas stood their grounds as did Bugs and Daffy.  
  
"Well, if it isn't da four hyenas of da apocalypse." Bugs jestered  
  
"Who are you guys suppose to be?" Daffy asked  
  
The first hyena steps up.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dex. The guy slobbering is Roder." He stated, gesturing to Roder  
  
"Naaarc." Roder stated softly while panting like a dog  
  
Dex continued gesturing to the last two.  
  
"And the other two are Rex and Tex." He stated, grinning  
  
Bugs leers to Daffy's ears.  
  
"Gee, his bad guy introduction is a little bit awkward den yours were." He whispered  
  
"No, Really?" Daffy whispered, sarcastically  
  
"Alright. Enough of the chitchat bullshit. Why don't you--" Dex started to say before Bugs cuts him off.  
  
"Listen, doc, we know why you're here. And, uh...if you want Lola..."  
  
"...you'll have to go over our dead bodies." Daffy finished for bugs.  
  
"Good one, daff."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The hyenas chuckled loudly before stopping.  
  
(Drowning Pool's "Step Up" plays on stereo)  
  
"Well, that can be arranged. (to Roder) Roder, get her! (to Tex and Rex) Fellas, Get them!" Dex ordered  
  
Roder obeys the order as he went to approach Lola. Bugs quickly noticed.  
  
"Hey!" He said, extending his hand out   
  
Just as he said that, Tex and Rex approached and aimed their guns at them. Bugs and Daffy quickly noticed as Bugs, in a fast and swift movement, grabbed his left arm forcing his aim as the gun fired passing him and hitting the glass about several feets from them. The glass shattered to pieces as this caught everyone by surprise as they screamed and ran for dear life.   
  
Bugs kicked Tex in the gut, kneed the gun from his hand, then delivered a kneebuster to his head dazing him while Daffy took care of Rex by kicking his gun from his hand during the blast and evades right from a swift right hook before slamming a frying pan into the face of Rex leaving him stunned with broken teeth and a crooked look on his face. Rex fell to the ground unconscious before turning towards Lola's position.  
  
Roder was stalking towards Lola, who was backing up from the slobbering hyena. Daffy held the frying pan in hand and before he could throw it, a hand grasped his shoulder. Daffy swung around with the frying pan hitting only air. But then, a swift punch was delivered to his chin as Rex was standing and Daffy was staggering fast. This caused daffy to roll backwards over a silver table as Rex followed up firing at Daffy. Luckily for daffy, the lasers were hitting the metal onto the table missing daffy. Daffy quickly grabbed the chair before landing to the ground respectfully and threw it at the hyena. Rex ducked just in time before Daffy took a running start, jumped onto the table, and leaped off of it at the same time Rex got up to see Daffy deliver a kick to his face. Rex stumbles over to the ground as Daffy lands to his feet.  
  
Lola was still backing up as Roder stalks towards her. But Lola soon stops her movement and had a sensual look on her face.  
  
"You want this jar?" She asked  
  
Roder nods repeatedly.  
  
"You do? Then, get it." She said as she tossed the jar in the air.  
  
Roder looks up, which granted lola to jump-kick up Roder's face sending the hyena in the air and crashing over the glass shattering it.  
  
Lola looks up and caught the containment jar.  
  
"Hm! Bet he didn't see that coming." She said  
  
Daffy ducks from a roundhouse and blocked a backhand from Rex. Daffy capitalized and grabbed his neck before slamming his head on the silver table a few times dazing the hyena a bit. Daffy winds back and threw the hyena's body straight threw the bluish clear glass shattering it to pieces. Daffy dushed off his hands while his eyes were closed.  
  
Meanwhile, Bugs and Dex were exchanging blows with each other and so far, Bugs was in control. Punches after punches and kicks after kicks, these toons gave it their all.   
  
Dex finally ended the combat by swiftly grabbing Bugs' neck with his left hand. Bugs grabbed his arm and maneuvered by leaping up in the air along with Dex til they were in between two separate metallic catwalk corridors. Bugs used both his legs and kicked Dex off of him. This gave Bugs some leverage to get himself onto the corridor as well as it got Dex onto the second on. They both landed in a crouch as they stood on their feets.   
  
(Music Fades)  
  
They stood there for a while before Dex finally leap from the other side and landed about a few feets from Bugs on the other corridor. Bugs had a determined look on his face   
  
They both stared each other off for a while as the bright colored lights shoned around the room and on them at the same time.  
  
"You put up a good fight, rabbit! But can you take the pressure?" Dex asked  
  
Bugs paused, smirked, and twitches his whiskers cleverly.  
  
"Eh...I'm all fer it, Dexter."  
  
Dex chuckled as Bugs did the same. The amusement ended quickly as Dex rushes towards Bugs. Both grunting as they delivered and blocked punches and kicks. Each evading the other's move even. During the whole ordeal, a mid-blur of distortion filled the area.  
  
During the distortion, Dex blocks and grabbed Bugs' left hook. Bugs threw his right hook, he grabbed that. Then, he drop-kicked Bugs staggering him further back.   
  
The distortion quickly fades as Bugs held onto the rail of the metallic catwalk to regain his movement before noticing that Dex was rushing his way. Dex threw a jump-roundhouse kick, which Bugs ducks from.   
  
The distortion blurs again as Bugs grabbed hold of the metallic pole of the catwalk. Dex was rushes his way before Bugs swung the pole and threw a drop kick to his chest. But Dex blocks it and threw Bugs legs up. After that, he threw a front kick to Bugs' midsection while Bugs still held onto the rail. Bugs entire body went over the rail while his hands held onto it. Dex continues the punishment by throwing a kick to Bugs' face prompting Bugs to loosen up from the rail and let go. Bugs managed to regain himself and desperately grab onto the platform under the rails.  
  
The distortion subsides as Dex got over to where he was and stomped on his fingers. Bugs grunted in pain after a few stomps was made at his fingers. Dex looked over from the rail down at Bugs smirking.  
  
"How's the weather down there?!" He asked, before laughing  
  
"Swell." Bugs stated  
  
After that little statement, Bugs leveraged his hands as his whole body rises backwards. Using his legs, he back-kicked Dex a few feet away before bending his kneeing grasping onto the rail. With the help of his legs, he leveraged and got his body back up. He was now sitting on the rail as Dex approaches fast and started throwing punches at Bugs. Miraculously, Bugs managed to briefly exchanged blows with his two feets before throwing them to Dex's chest getting him back again. This gave Bugs enough time to get off the rail and onto the platform before evading right from a right hook. Capitalizing, Bugs grabbed his arm and forcefully tossed him over the rail.   
  
Dex screamed at the top of his lungs before crashing down on some electrical wires. In immediate cartoon style, he got completely shocked and burned to a crisp before continuing his downfall onto the clear glass shattering it into little bits of shards.  
  
Bugs cringed after that display. Then, looks down again.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Down bottom, Daffy and Lola both saw this display in total surprise.  
  
"Now that's gonna hurt tomorrow." Daffy said  
  
"Yeah, no kidding." Lola added  
  
They both looked up as Bugs leaped from the corridor and landed on the gound respectfully in a crouch. He stands and approaches the two.  
  
"You guys alright?" Bugs asked  
  
"Yeah, we're fine." Daffy said  
  
Bugs looked over at lola before looking to where Roder was. He gazes Lola again with his brow raised. He scoffs.  
  
"You did dat?"  
  
Lola strugs.  
  
"Hey, I did say that I fought my way out of that lab." Lola said  
  
Bugs chuckles.  
  
"Well, dat's true. Let's go."   
  
"No, wait a minute."   
  
Daffy wipes out a single disk and went over by the undamaged holographic screen. He slides the disk in the slot. After a several seconds, his disk slides back out. Daffy snatches it away and pockets it before approaching towards Bugs and Lola.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Daffy said  
  
"Ahhh!!" A voice cried before shards of glass explodes from the crash site of the holo-screen. Dex emerges with his burned body and a devious grinning face.  
  
Bugs, Daffy, and Lola looked in pure surprise at this.  
  
"Okay. All in favor to assume that this guy is 150% pissed off." Daffy stated  
  
Then, the three toons raised their hands up in agreement.   
  
Dex was breathing very deeply in complete anger before yelling at the top of his lung and desperately rushing towards the three toons.   
  
"Hold on." Bugs said  
  
As soon as Dex was inches from ripping them to pieces, He stopped in his track in front of a something that was less shocking and least amusing. Bugs aimed his carrot at the hyena as Daffy and Lola gazes each other confusingly.  
  
"Is he kiddin' me?" Daffy asked Lola  
  
Dex halt his anger and chuckles wildly.  
  
"Are you kidding me? A carrot?" He stated before chuckling again. "What the hell are you gonna do with a damn carrot?"  
  
Bugs twitches his whiskers before responding.  
  
"'Dis." He said  
  
Suddenly, the tip of his carrot opens up. Followed by pulsating energy charging within the carrot. Now Dex's eyes widen.  
  
"What the--" Dex managed to say before a powerful bluish beam shot out from his carrot impacting with Dex. His body flew and impacts with the stage planting a hole into it.   
  
Bugs twirls his carrot, and blows the smoke from the tip of the orange vegetable. He pockets it in his holster before turning and gazing Daffy and Lola, who appears to be surprised and speechless at this.  
  
"We ready ta go?" Bugs asked  
  
"Yeah." Daffy managed to say basically snapping from his surprised state.  
  
Bugs nods before the three of them went up and left the place. 


	5. Yosemite Sam AKA Uncle Sam, Bounty Hunte...

Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
In was late in the night as Bugs, Daffy, and Lola were left alone in the house. The little incident at the nightclub worned them out and they felt that they needed a little rest for a while. Damon was at work pretty late and lindsey was at a friend's house spending the weekends there. Bugs had asked damon to check up some more information on Frederick Kudrow and what was his connection with the stolen specimens that are cryogenically frozen.  
  
Inside a bedroom, Bugs was standing n front of a table gazing the metallic device sternly before the door opened. He looked and saw Lola entered the room.  
  
"Hey." He greeted  
  
"Hey." Lola closed the door behind her and approaches the bed. "Where's billy?"   
  
Bugs raised an eyebrow confusingly.  
  
"Billy?"   
  
"You know." She said while gesturing one hand like a talking mouth.  
  
"Oh, daffy. He's in da other room." He replied  
  
"Oh. Doin' what?" She asked  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the other bedroom, Daffy was on the bed with his legs crossed and moth drooling as he was watching an exotic dancer on a wide screen that he downloaded from the club. Each time the stripper seductively dances around, Daffy's eyes imaged the woman while having some popcorns.  
  
"Goddamn, this is hot! I can't believe old long ears is missing this shit! Ha Ha! Shake it! Shake it! Whoo-ho!" He said while crunching on some popcorns  
  
Int.  
  
Lola sits on the bed while Bugs paces around.  
  
"I don't know. Probably putting his money on dat exotic dancer he's dreamin' about."   
  
Lola nods and gazes to the side long. Bugs approaches and sits onto the bed.  
  
"Bugs."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I, uh...wanted to thank you. You know, for saving my life."  
  
Bugs chuckles a little.  
  
"Well, I was just doing my job. It's part of being a police off--mm!" Bugs managed to say before lola's lips were pressed against his.  
  
Bugs closed his eyes and gave in to the kiss, which lasted for a few seconds before lola released. Bugs opened his eyes half opened gazing lola.  
  
"--ficer." Bugs stated finishing his sentence. "Okay. Dat was, uh..."  
  
"Intriguing?"  
  
"No, it was--"  
  
"Amazing?"  
  
Bugs had his mouth open before speaking again.  
  
"Actually, it was surprisely...unexpected."  
  
Lola giggles.   
  
"Well, I didn't know it yet but I have my way with lots of guys."  
  
"Do you now? Why don't we test dat and see if you know me very well." Bugs said before fluttering his eyes. "Show me some of dat lovin' you got."  
  
Lola giggles before speaking.  
  
"Okay. How do you like it?" Lola asked  
  
"Rough." Bugs answered  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lola then grabbed Bugs by the shirt, which surprised him.  
  
"What da--"  
  
Lola forced him on the bed on his back and got on top of him.  
  
"Oh, dat's rough."   
  
"Not rough enough."  
  
Lola undos her tank top and takes it off revealing her with a bra on and her bare belly. Bugs' eyes widen with heart-shaped pupils hopping up and down. Lola smiles wickedly.  
  
"Rough Enough for ya?"  
  
"Oh, hell yeah. Cue Da Music. (snaps fingers)" Bugs stated before grabbing lola with all his strength.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
Suddenly, the radio by the far-left dresser came on playing.  
  
(Limp Bizkit's "The Only One" plays)  
  
Bugs and lola locked lips with each other pretty much tongue tied while Bugs was rubbing onto her half-bare body. He released the kiss a little before speaking.  
  
"Mm. Ya have da right to remain undressed."  
  
"Really?" She asked sensually  
  
Bugs nods.  
  
"Yeah. Anything you say, can be used against you in the bed of seductive sex."  
  
"Oooh, I love it when you talk dirty."   
  
Lola then locked lips with Bugs while helping him off his shirt leaving him with his bare-furred chest. Lola tosses it aside before continuing the lip lock with Bugs.   
  
Bugs took advantage as he lowered on the edge of the bed locking lips continuously with lola while both were rubbing each other's body. Lola and Bugs moans between kisses as they lasted for several minutes. Bugs finally released the kiss before reaching for Lola's bra.  
  
"Let's get dose balloons out, sweetheart."   
  
Bugs was about to undo it but lola held his hand to stop him from doing so. Bugs looks at her surprisingly before lola waves her left finger at Bugs while shaking her head.  
  
"Uh-uh-uh. I'll be the judge of that. (reaches for his pants) And your pants."   
  
"Whoa."  
  
Lola reverses on Bugs and removes him of his pant ripping them in half revealing him in white poke-dot boxers. Bugs got his right foot out and tossed the pant aside with the other foot. Bugs and Lola continues the romance unaware that the pant Bugs toss to the side actually headed to the table knocking over the bottle containing the silver-mech. It hits the floor softly since there was a rug over the floor. The seal pops open from the bottle letting the little metallic bug go free.  
  
(Music Fades)  
  
(Fade To Darkness)  
  
Fade In-  
  
Ext.  
  
The sun hits the morning sky while some birds were flying the sky.  
  
Int.  
  
Inside another bedroom, Daffy awoke from bed yawning at the top of his lungs before scratching his abdomen.   
  
"Ah. What a nice nap. And a great time." He sad, grinning while gesturing the disk he had in the slot.  
  
Kissing his disk, Daffy hops off the bed and headed for the door.  
  
He got out the room and headed for the other room where Bugs is. He creaks it open before peeking his eyes inside the room. He looks around to find him but no luck. He opens the door completely before being startled by a sight that he saw.   
  
On the bed, Bugs was asleep half naked onto the bed while Lola was resting on top of him with only her bra and panties on.  
  
Daffy had a shocked gaze at them before swallowing some saliva.  
  
"Oh, my god. Say it isn't so!" Daffy said, obviously getting the wrong idea of their usual state.  
  
Daffy dashes towards them and shakes them violently.  
  
"Bugs! Lola! Speak to me!" He cried out  
  
"Mm. Lola, quit rockin' da boat."Bugs said, with his eyes closed  
  
Daffy gazes him surprisingly.  
  
"So...he is awake. If only I had enough to wake him fur--"  
  
Daffy halts his statement as a light bulb pops over his head. He quickly wipes out a pitcher of water and smirks.  
  
"I hope he like his ears wet." He said before pouring the water onto both Bugs and Lola  
  
Suddenly, Bugs and Lola screamed awake spitting water from thier mouths as Daffy rolled onto the ground laughing his tail off.   
  
Lola's hair was wet as she gazes down at Daffy.  
  
"Talk about a wake up call!" Daffy said between his laughter  
  
Bugs and Lola glared Daffy to death.  
  
"Can I..."  
  
Bugs kept his glare, but had the smirk on his face.  
  
"He's all yours, sister."  
  
Daffy stops laughing immediately and gazes the two after that last comment.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Aah!"   
  
Lola lunges at Daffy as crashing and thudding was heard followed by a cat's meow. Bugs cringes everytime punches were landed onto Daffy's bodily form. Daffy winces during the impact.  
  
"Ouch." Bugs said  
  
It all died down as Lola dusted her hands off with her eyes closed. Daffy was bruised, black-eyed, and dazed as Bugs gazes him.  
  
"You alright, daf?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Taught me a valuable lesson. Never piss a she-rabbit off." Daffy dazingly said before collasping on the floor.  
  
Later inside the living, Bugs, Daffy, and Lola was inside fully dressed. Bugs took notice that Damon has gone on a late job assignment leaving Bugs in charge for a while. However, Daffy and Lola were somewhat going at each other's throat for at least 10 minutes over that stunt that daffy pulled and Daffy tried numorous times to apologize to her for that. But she was still angry enough to not even talk about it right now. Daffy somehow dismisses it and heads over to Bugs, who was firmly leaning his back on the sidewall of the open door-shaped area twirling his carrot like a weapon.  
  
"Bugs, how do you put up with her?"  
  
"Dat's easy for me. But not for you. When it comes to womens anyway."  
  
Daffy snickers.  
  
"You have a funny way of showing it seeing how you, uh...slept with her last night."  
  
Bugs met his gaze after that comment.  
  
"What's dat suppose ta mean?"  
  
"I mean, you can't even put up much of a fight with her then you do with trying to actually seduce her."  
  
Bugs chuckles.  
  
"Oh, you're somethin' else, you know dat? You want me to hit a goil?"  
  
"I'm not saying you should hit her. I'm just saying play with her for a while like she was your little daughter. Teach her the shit you pulled on me 3 weeks ago." Daffy suggested hardly forgetting his past encounters with Bugs during his time as a retrieval unit.  
  
"But daf, she's not my daughter. She's old enough to be my wife, for christ's sake. Plus, it's no way to treat a woman like her."  
  
"Come on. Don't be a pussy."  
  
Bugs gazed Daffy long after that comment.  
  
"What you say?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Don't call me a pussy, dickhead."  
  
"Don't call me a dickhead, pussy."  
  
"Guys, knock it off!" Lola shot out  
  
"Okay." They both said, unison  
  
"Look, daf, go get da container."  
  
"Okay. But I'm nobody's maid. Alright? I'm making sure you here that from me." Daffy said while walking towards the bedroom.  
  
"Don't worry. I hear ya." Bugs said before munching on his carrot.  
  
Int.  
  
Daffy entered the bedroom and looks around for the container. His eyes bugged out from his head seeing the bottle on the ground by the bed. What shocked him was that the bottle was open and the bug was gone from the bottle.  
  
"D'oh." Daffy managed to say through his shocked expression.  
  
Int.  
  
In the living room, Bugs went and sat next to lola. He sighs while resting his arms on the top of the couch. Neither said a word as lola shot somewhat of a part clever, part dark look at Bugs before smiling. Bugs hardly noticed the look since his eyes were closed.  
  
"So, how was last night?" Lola asked  
  
Bugs gazes her immediately.  
  
"Oh, it was great. It was cool, it was awesome, it was tremendous, and...da most romantic evening I had since, uh...forever." Bugs shot out immediately after her comment.  
  
Lola gazes him long.  
  
"What you mean?" She asked  
  
Bugs kept his gaze at Lola and before he could answer, Daffy dashed out the room in a deep panic.  
  
"It's gone."  
  
They both looked at him.  
  
"What's gone." He asked  
  
"The Silver-Mech. It's missing."  
  
"You're kidding me. I thought we contained the metallic insect after it tried to escape once." Lola said  
  
Daffy gazes Lola after that comment.  
  
"Escaped once?"  
  
"Yeah. We caught 'em while we were...you know." Bugs stated  
  
Daffy paused for a second knowing exactly what he meant by the statement he made to replace the word "Making out." Of course, it was no shock to Daffy since he saw them the way he saw them and literally jestering about the fact that he thought they were dead. Daffy nods as Bugs senses kicked in from his ears. He heard small metallic footsteps as well as Daffy did. They gazed each other before heading towards the window. They looked down to find the silver-mech escaping on the concrete ground. They both walked away from the window.  
  
"Daffy, Lola, hurry out da place from da front. You'll know where ta find me."   
  
"Gotcha." Lola asked  
  
"And Daffy, take da cellphone and call damon. Tell 'em I'll pay him fer da broken window."  
  
"Okay. What broken window?" Daffy asked  
  
Bugs turned and dashed in full speed before crashing through the window. He flips forward and drops down onto the concrete ground in a crouch while small shards of glass fall freely onto the ground. Bugs makes his pursuit toward the bug.  
  
Daffy and Lola kept their gaze at the window before Daffy shakes his head.  
  
"I had to ask. (to Lola) Let's go."  
  
Daffy and Lola made their way out the door.  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside, Bugs' coat waves in the air as he was running while using his senses to track down the bug. His senses soon caught it somewhere in the alley and before he could turn in that direction, a laser projectile hits the edge of the wall nearly missing him as Bugs evades quickly before small chucks of brick falls from the concrete.  
  
Bugs peeks a little bit to find someone there. Someone new in fact. He was wearing a black cowboy hat, dark boots, clothes, and a belt buckle holstering what looks like two deserted eagle-like pistols designed for laser fire. The specimen had a red beard of course and was a few inches short of Bugs as he had a determined look on his face.  
  
"Well, somethin' new always pops up."   
  
"Come on out, you little varmint! Ah know you're the-uh." He said, in a sinister southern accent  
  
After a short wait, Bugs finally came out gazing at the specimen.   
  
"Eh, what's up, shorty?"   
  
The specimen smirks before speaking.  
  
"So, you're the specimen. A critter like you should be contaminated. But Ah'm not here for you. Ah'm here for this." He says as he gestures a contained silver-mech inside. "And the little darlin' you have hidden in that old condo you call a house."  
  
"So, what are you, a bounty hunter?"  
  
The specimen chuckles evilly.  
  
"That's right. The bounty is on your head unless ah have the lovely she-rabbit."  
  
"Yeah, I sensed dat. Just who are you anyway?"  
  
"My, my. Where are my manners." He says before tipping his hat. "The name's Yosemite Sam. But you can call me "Uncle Sam." And Uncle Sam wants..."  
  
Suddenly, Daffy and Lola entered the area and saw Bugs standing there.  
  
"Hey, long ears you got the--" Daffy didn't finish as he saw Sam, who saw lola immediately  
  
"...her." He said  
  
"Oh, shit." Daffy said  
  
Sam was about to unholster his two weapons as Bugs desperately gazed the two.  
  
"DAFFY, LOLA, GET DOWN!" Bugs shouted  
  
Daffy and Lola hits the ground and before Bugs could turn around, Sam fired from his guns towards Bugs. Bugs, however, heard it before using an evasive maneuver. Distortion blurs as he bends his legs a little and twirls around clockwise with his arms spreaded out and his coat waving in the distortion. One laser passed him up during that maneuver as Bugs stands again and leans back a little to the left at the same time aiming his laser gun at Sam. The second laser passed Bugs inches from his neck before he fired from his gun.  
  
The distortion seizes while Sam evades right from the laser as Daffy and Lola got up and headed towards Bugs.  
  
"You alright?" Daffy asked  
  
"Yeah. You guys?"  
  
"We've had better days." Daffy said, before gazing towards Sam.  
  
Sam stood his ground while holding his two pistols.  
  
"Who's this cowboy?" Daffy asked  
  
"Daffy, Lola...Meet Yosemite Sam, Bounty Hunter." Bugs confirmed  
  
"Who's the bounty on?" Daffy asked  
  
"Me. And he's a retrieval unit for lola."   
  
"You don't say." Daffy said, obviously remembering his little brief moment as a retrieval unit to infiltrate Bugs.  
  
"Alright, you varmint! Hand over the little darlin', or Ah'll start shootin'!"  
  
"Uh, bugs, why do I get the feeling that we're not alone here?" Daffy asked, suddenly felt a chilly sensation in his body.  
  
"Because we're about ta get ambush."  
  
Suddenly, a hyena on a cable swung down and grabbed Lola from behind them.   
  
"Hey, let go!" Lola shouted  
  
Bugs turned and saw the hyena extend up the high rooftop.  
  
"LOLA!"  
  
Sam aims in his direction and fires before Daffy pushed Bugs out the way. The laser passed them and hit a nearby empty car, which explodes in midair on impact. The car slams down on the ground.  
  
Bugs and Daffy were behind the steel dumpster.  
  
"Daffy, go get lola."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll take care of Sammy Da Kid here. Now go."  
  
Daffy nods before leaping onto the wall. Sam saw him and started firing but misses him hitting the concrete bricks as Daffy jumped from wall-to-wall evading.   
  
Bugs came out from behind the dumpster and aims at Sam.   
  
Sam noticed as Bugs aimed and fired. But Sam did a quick one as he sped and evades by the concrete wall.   
  
The laser hits the ground missing him as Bugs stopped and blinked before realizing something.  
  
"Yep. Freezer."   
  
Bugs started to approach further before stopping in his track and looks up. Cables fall from the second rooftop as 6 hyenas in dark suits swung down firing simutaneously at Bugs.   
  
Bugs flips backwards evading the lasers that hit the ground missing him. The hyenas land as Bugs kept his fighting stance after pocketing his laser gun.  
  
The hyenas tugged on the cables causing them to retract back up. 2 groups of hyenas, specfically 3 on the left and right of Bugs, started surrounding him. Bugs knew that three were behind but kept his gaze forward at the three in front of him.  
  
Sam saw this before getting out from the brick wall and grinning.  
  
"Looks like you're in deep water the-uh, varmint." He grins evilly before gesturing with his hand.  
  
The black cable extends from a rooftop as Sam grabs it before it pulled him up.  
  
The hyenas pockets their weapons as Bugs noticed.  
  
"Oh, I see. You want 'dis to be a fair fight. (Nods) Dat's O-kay."  
  
Suddenly, two hyenas rushed at him. Bugs knocked a back hand to the hyena behind him and blocked a right hook from the second one in front of him. He knocks the arm down before throwing a palm to his face dazing the hyena before he fell unconscious. Two hyenas on both sides simutaneously threw a punch at Bugs.   
  
Bugs evades back causing them to hit each other's fist. Bugs took advantage as he grabbed both their arms, jumped up, and kicked them both in the face with both his feet. The two hyenas were sent across flying and into the concrete wall breaking it into pieces.   
  
Bugs lands and quickly noticed the 5th hyena rushing at him with a steel pole. The hyena swings, Bugs ducks. He swings underneath, and Bugs jumps before throwing a kick to his head causing him to release the pole from his hands.   
  
"Thank You." Bugs grabs the pole before he turned and saw the last hyena rushing at him.   
  
Bugs put the pole to use as he struck the pole to his neck. The hyena grasps his neck in pain before Bugs twirled and knocked him on his head with the steel object. The last hyena dazed with a smile before Bugs blows him to the ground unconscious.  
  
Bugs whooshed the pole around before turning counterclockwise along with a speeding blur and striking the very 1st hyena in the face having him knock his head hard into the dumpster. He hits the ground unconscious as Bugs stands while twirling the pole til he stopped it in a vertical position. Bugs gazed the pole awkwardly.  
  
"Dat was some great woik dere, poley." He stated to the pole before tossing it to the side and heading up the rooftop. 


	6. Rooftop Frenzy

Int.  
  
Inside the police station, Damon was reading some documents while heading to Hendrick's office.  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the office, Hendrick was writing on a paper when Damon entered. He looks from his work and saw him.  
  
"Lieutenent Carter."  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Got any new information regarding Fredrick Kudrow?"  
  
"Yes. (places documents on desk) And you won't believe it either."  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
On the far off rooftop, the lone hyena was running with hostage Lola Bunny.   
  
Lola tried desperately to break from his grasp.  
  
"Let go of me!" She shouted  
  
"Or what? Your little boyfriend is gonna come and save you?" The hyena said  
  
Just when the hyena was about to pass a single door that leads down the stairs, he was soon kicked in the face. This got the hyena flying at the same time letting go of lola. He hits the ground skidding and stops before someone came out from behind the brick wall. Daffy was there gazing long at the hyena.  
  
"Well, not exactly her little boyfriend. But her..._friend_." Daffy said before issuing a slight grin at the hyena  
  
The hyena stands up again while Lola got to Daffy's side.  
  
"You okay, toots?" He asked  
  
"Never better." She replied  
  
"Get behind the brick wall and--"   
  
"No, no. Let me take care of this son of a bitch."  
  
Daffy kept his gaze to the hyena before responding.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"You damn right I'm sure. Prick here nearly broke my wrist."  
  
Daffy gazes her surprisingly.  
  
"He did that?! That bastard!"  
  
The hyena held a switchblade out before rushing towards Daffy.   
  
"Yahhh!!"  
  
Before Daffy could look his direction, Lola shoves him aside against the brick wall before evading the first swipe from the hyena.   
  
Lola took advantage as she dodged a back swipe and grabbed his arm. She kicked him up his face right under his arm before veering her body back and pulling him in trying to kick him over the edge of the rooftop. But the hyena held his grip onto Lola's arm as the hyena struggles at the edge while his weight pulls in lola, who struggles desperately.  
  
Daffy regains consciousness before seeing the predictament.  
  
"Shit."  
  
He desperately gets up and rushed to their position.  
  
"You're coming with me, she-rabbit." The hyena managed to speak through his struggling.  
  
Lola was gritting her teeth before she noticed Daffy's presence.   
  
Daffy got to their position and grabbed onto the hyena's arm.  
  
"Not likely, bub."   
  
Daffy then used his strength and swiftly lifted the hyena from the edge and breaking the hyena's grasp onto lola. The hyena's body was in midair with his back to Daffy.  
  
Daffy took advantage as he jump-kicked the hyena straight across. He collides against the brick wall shattering pieces of concrete creating a hole inside. The hyena sticks there unconscious.  
  
Daffy grasped Lola's hand and helps her up.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Lola nods.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They turned around to leave but stopped in their track.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we got here."  
  
Yosemite Sam was right in front of them about several feets from their position.   
  
"A certain black duck who couldn't tell from his little beak to his brain."  
  
"Say what now?" Daffy asked, not exactly hearing him right  
  
"You are gonna hand me that little darlin', or else."  
  
Daffy guffawed at that particular comment.  
  
"O-Or else what, pal? Take a look around. There are two...(gestures two fingers)...of us. And...(points at Sam)...one of you."  
  
Sam grins evilly.  
  
"That's where you're wrong, varmint." Sam said keeping his gaze at Daffy. "Come on out, fellas."  
  
Suddenly, about 5 hyenas appeared flipping from the right edge of the rooftop.   
  
Daffy noticed in complete shock.  
  
"Yikes."  
  
Then, 5 more came in the same fashion on the left edge of the rooftop.   
  
Daffy saw them in the same expression.  
  
"DOUBLE Yikes!"  
  
Sam grins as Daffy gazes Sam.  
  
"You had to say that, didn't you?" Lola said to Daffy  
  
"Don't start with me." Daffy said between gritted teeth while keeping his gaze towards Sam. His expression was the same way.  
  
From a far rooftop, Bugs was racing and jumping from rooftop to rooftop not even breaking a sweat. He soon stopped his track when he caught sight of some figures on the far-off rooftop about 4 to 5 blocks from him. He enlarges his pupils to get a closer look.  
  
On the other rooftop, Daffy sensed the presence before Lola noticed.  
  
"It's Bugs, isn't it?"  
  
"Let's hope so. Long ears is never this late."  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
On the other rooftop, Bugs' pupils retracted.  
  
"Here I come, Uncle Sam." He said  
  
Bugs ran in a burst of speed before leaping from the edge of the rooftop pretty high. Actually, it was a little too high as Bugs noticed and screamed in total fear at this predictament. He was used to leaping from rooftop to rooftop in midair and leaping from rooftops to lower rooftops, but this was too high and new to Bugs' abilities.  
  
Sam could hear the scream as he, the hyenas, Daffy, and Lola saw the sight of a figure in the air.  
  
"Look, up in the sky!" A hyena said  
  
"It's a bird..." A 2nd hyena said  
  
"No, it's a plane!" A 3rd one said  
  
Sam noticed the figure in full display.  
  
"Well, I'll be. It's a flying rabbit." He said before Bugs and miraculously lands on his feet.  
  
Concrete breaks from the rooftop during his landing as Bugs tries to maintain his movement. Bugs' expression was pretty freaked out.  
  
Daffy and Lola gazed in surprise.  
  
"Wow." Lola said  
  
"Holy..." Daffy said before Bugs finished it.  
  
"...SHIT! What da hell was dat!" Bugs said, still freaked out after that development.  
  
"I don't know. And I thought that you might tell us since I've never seen rabbits that has wings before!" Daffy said, almost snapping at Bugs  
  
Sam snaps out of his trace before unholstering his guns and aiming at Bugs.  
  
"Back off, varmint! We're taking the she-rabbit."  
  
"Not on my watch, Sammy."  
  
Sam aims and fires at him. Bugs leaps up in the air while the laser hits the ground missing him and landing a dent on the ground.  
  
Bugs was high in the air trying his best to compose his fright before flipping forward and landing in front of Daffy and Lola in a crouch. Both Daffy and Lola cringed at this before gazing him again. Bugs maintained his movement before speaking.  
  
"Did I miss anything important?" Bugs asked while looking around  
  
"Oh, no. Matter of fact, you're just in time because Sammy over here just called 10 cronies to kick our asses." Daffy confirmed  
  
"I said anything important."   
  
"Hmph." Daffy muttered, crossing his arms  
  
Bugs turns around to face Sam.   
  
"Hand her over." Sam requested  
  
"No." Bugs said, with a plain and simple reply  
  
Sam growls.  
  
"Get 'em!"   
  
The 10 dark dressed hyenas started approaching them as Bugs, Daffy, and Lola backed up against each other keeping eyes on all of them.  
  
"Oh, this is great. You know, I always wanted to be surrounded by 10 bad guys! " Daffy said, sarcastically. "So, what now?"  
  
"Okay, here's da multiplication."  
  
"Oh, he's teachin' us math. Th-That is great. That is Un-freakin'-believable!"  
  
"You got a bettah one, daff? Or you just gonna bullshit yer way through 'dis."  
  
"Hey, Carry on. No feathers off my back, bub."   
  
"Thank you. Now I take two, you take two, lola takes two, and da rest is history."  
  
"Good plan." Daffy stated  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No. But good nonetheless."  
  
Bugs nods.  
  
"Okay. Ready?" Bugs asked  
  
"Ready." Daffy and Lola said, unison  
  
The 1st two hyenas came at Bugs, while 2 groups of hyenas came at Daffy and Lola. Specifically, 2 on Daffy, and 2 on Lola.   
  
Bugs evades left from a right hook, knocks the hyena's arm down, and quickly grabs his neck with his right hand before throwing a roundhouse to the charging 2nd hyena getting him to the ground. Bugs lifted the 1st hyena up as slow-motion surrounds the area during this predictament.  
  
As soon as the hyena's whole body was at the point end of the air, the slow- motion seizes at the same time Bugs slammed him onto the concrete right on his back almost breaking the floor of the roof.  
  
(A/N: Talk about a Choke Slam :P)  
  
That's two down, 8 to go.  
  
Daffy was exchanging blows with the two hyenas and was blocking every one of their moves. The two hyenas stopped and stood their ground for a few seconds to catch their breath as Daffy stood there waiting for them to make their move.   
  
The first hyena made his move and charged full speed at Daffy with a right hook.   
  
Starting his evasion, Daffy quickly twirled clockwise til his back was to the second hyena and grabbed the 1st hyena's right arm at the same time the 2nd hyena was charging at him. Daffy's back was to the 2nd hyena as Daffy used his only right hand to dodge the 2nd hyena's arm. He grabbed the arm, tripped his leg, then back-kicked him in the gut. The 2nd hyena flew across the area and hits the edge of the concrete shattering it before he went falling off.   
  
Daffy still had a hold of the 1st hyena's arm as he kicked him in the gut, then used his other hand to grab the back of his suit before twirling him around and around like a top in a blur of speed. After 3 spins, Daffy releases him and threw him straight ahead heading for Bugs.  
  
Bugs saw it and swiftly threw a roundhouse to the hyena getting him hurling to the side and breaking a pole before he started rolling on the ground unconscious.  
  
That's four down, 6 to go.  
  
Lola started exchanging blows with the other two hyenas as she blocked a backhand and threw a punch to him before ducking from a backhand from the second one.   
  
In a speeding blur, Lola was somewhat behind the second hyena after he performed that attack as she kicked him in the back pretty hard knocking him into the first hyena.   
  
They both toppled over and fell over the rooftop. She started screaming and falling before they crashed onto a car landing a huge dent onto it and setting off the alarm.  
  
"Ow." One hyena managed to say throughout the impact.  
  
On the roof, Lola was shocked after what has happened.  
  
"Girl, you got some weird-ass shit." She muttered to herself before departing toward the others.  
  
That's 6 down, 4 to go.  
  
Bugs, Daffy, and Lola met up with each other as they all saw the last 4 hyenas in front of Sam.   
  
Bugs chuckles.  
  
"Eh...ya know what da irony is, Sammy? Cowardice. In other words, you hidin' behind dose four. (shakes his head in pity, closes eyes)"  
  
Daffy shakes his head in pity and closes his eyes.  
  
"And he calls himself a bounty hunter. Mm-Mm-Mm!"  
  
"Shame, shame, shame." Bugs and Daffy said, unison  
  
Sam growls angrily.  
  
"GET 'EM!" Sam shouted  
  
The four hyenas jumped up and suddenly disappeared from sight. Bugs, Daffy, and Lola saw this surprisingly.  
  
"Hey, where are they?" Daffy asked  
  
"I don't know. Lola, you might wanna back up. Dese guys might be dangerous. And 'dis could get ugly."  
  
"No way. I'm staying right here." She said, declining the comment  
  
"Look, toots, it's better that you--!"  
  
Suddenly, the four hyenas reappeared in front of them, which got the three specimens by surprise.  
  
"Stick around." Daffy finished  
  
Daffy and Lola started to exchanged quick blows with the hyenas while Bugs did double time with the two hyenas. Punches by punches and kicks by kicks, they all gave it out.   
  
Bugs blocked off the kicks from the two hyenas while backing up from them. Then, ducks from the quick hooks from the two granting him to throw palms at the two hyena's sternum. But it only staggered them back a little as Bugs leaped, twirled, and threw a jump-roundhouse to both hyenas face.  
  
Daffy evades from a left hook, then blocks a back fist that was almost to his face before stepping onto the hyena's foot pretty hard causing him to scream in pain. Daffy let's go of the arm with his other hand and threw a punch to the hyena's ribcage before grabbing his head throwing a kneebuster to his face.   
  
The hyena hits the ground pretty much dazed before regaining consciousness and leaping to his feet. Daffy was rather at a surprised state seeing the development.  
  
The hyena gazed his way before cracking his neck.  
  
Daffy kept the determined look before going into fighting stance.  
  
The hyena rushes him and started throwing punches while Daffy started the evade and dodge routine, which only frustrated the guy even more.   
  
Finally, Daffy seized the evasion maneuver and after he dodge a left hook, he threw a hard punch to the midsection before throwing a devastating uppercut to the hyena.   
  
The camera rotates and slow-motion surrounds the area as the hyena was in mid-air after the blow connects. Daffy, with blinding speed, quickly rushes and leaps in mid-air to meet the hyena's position before throwing a hard twirling air roundhouse kick to the specimen.  
  
The slow-motion seizes quickly and the camera stops at the right angle as the hyena soars towards Sam's position.  
  
Sam went bug-eyed and ducked at the last minute before the hyena soars passed him at a speed limit a car could even drive.   
  
The camera rotates once again as the hyena collides into the wall through the concrete and kept going breaking from wall to wall and concrete to concrete shattering windows along the way including appliances. The camera stops rotating onto the brick wall before he crashes from the other side of the next building and falls onto the ground hard. The hyena was dazed before before a few bricks fell onto his head one by one causing him to lose consciousness.  
  
The 4th hyena gave lola a hard time as they both started exchanging blows to each other.   
  
Lola blocked a right and left hook from the fending hyena and threw a front kick up the hyena's face prompting her to release his arms. She then jump-kicked him up the face. The hyena flew across the area a little and hits the ground dazed.  
  
The two hyena started getting up as Bugs stood his ground. The hyena's took out circular devices before they automatically converted into metallic staff.   
  
Bugs twitches his whiskers and smirks.  
  
"Well, what do ya know. A pole fight. Well, two can play dat game." Bugs said before turning and whistling out at the side.  
  
Suddenly, a sharp pole popped onto the roof and headed towards Bugs.  
  
Bugs caught it and whooshes it around with his left hand before lowering to a stance having his left arm extended outward with the pole. He gestures his right hand and waves the two hyenas on.  
  
The hyena's started charging at Bugs with their metallic poles as Bugs kept his stance.  
  
Daffy and Lola took seats on chairs and had drinks and popcorn watching the fight while Sam stood there watching as well.  
  
The 1st hyena threw a swing as Bugs stood up again, evades the attack, and knocks the hyena away with his pole. He continues with the 2nd hyena knocking the pole to ribcage, then his head.  
  
The 1st hyena rushes him again as Bugs ducks and jumps from the pole attacks. Then miraculously lands on the hyena's pole as soon as it was under his feet.   
  
The hyena looked up at him as Bugs smirks. The hyena growls and tries to catapult the rabbit off his staff.   
  
Bugs, however, jumped from the pole while that attempt was made as Bugs' legs spread. In slow-motion, Bugs used his pole and positions it downward impaling it on the concrete ground.  
  
The slow-motion seizes as Bugs held on to the tip of the pole and had his body extended upward, legs first. He quickly lowers his entire body and used his other hand to grab onto the midsection of the pole before swinging forward and throwing a drop kick to the 1st hyena's chest.  
  
The hyena staggers a few feet away as Bugs lands on the ground at the same time yanking out his staff and whooshing it before extending his arm to the side. The pole was still in his left hand as the 1st hyena regained his composure.  
  
The 2nd one at the side threw a swing to Bugs.   
  
But Bugs managed to toss his pole to his right hand before that attempt was made as he blocked it and used the pole to knock it up the hyena's nutsack.  
  
Daffy and Lola cringed at the impact as the hyena got cross-eyed gritting his teeth before Bugs knocked him on the head with the pole dazing the hyena.  
  
The hyena fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
On a far-off building about a few yards from their position, Lassie was seen looking at them through an infrared binocular designed to look throughout a far-off distance.  
  
Lassie grins before lowering the binoculars. He kneels and placed the binoculars down while picking out the silver-made heavy looking grenade launcher. He picks up a silver medium size orb-like object. He pressed a button on the launcher as the back of the barrel opens up. He loads the ammo inside before he automatically closes the back of the gun.  
  
Lassie smirks before gazing halfway towards the far-off building. He fully turns and aims directly at the building looking through an infrared scope. He pressed the trigger as the launcher fired from the gun at a speed of light towards the location.  
  
The 1st hyena jumps and floats towards Bugs in mid-air.   
  
Bugs threw his pole to his left hand and twirls it while winding it to the side. The hyena lands to the ground before Bugs threw a blinding swing to the hyena.   
  
However, the hyena evades backwards from that attack causing Bugs to miss and leaving him wide open.   
  
The hyena could have went for the open, but Bugs was too quick as he tried to trip the hyena with the pole.   
  
The hyena managed to jump-flipped forward evading the move while Bugs twirls clockwise to the side of the hyena. As soon as the hyena lands to his feet, Bugs swings the pole to the face of the hyena. The hyena hits the ground on his back before he leaps to his feet.   
  
Bugs and the last hyena gaze each other and circling around.  
  
Daffy was scratching his nails while Lola was watching on before Daffy's senses got into gear prompting him to stop scratching. Lola soon noticed and before she could say anything, Daffy quickly gazes left and enlarged his pupil to see a medium size silver bullet coming full-speed ahead.  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
The ammo opened hatches and unleashed four metallic legs from it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lola asked  
  
Daffy cups his hands over his beak.  
  
"BUGS, LOOK OUT!!" Daffy shouted  
  
Bugs, Sam, and the hyena looked left before gazing down seeing a rapidly beeping silver grenade right in the middle of them impaled on the concrete rooftop.  
  
Bugs' eyes widen.  
  
"Yikes!"  
  
Daffy and Lola, within a blinding speed, headed towards Bugs.   
  
Bugs saw them and shouted.  
  
"NO, STAY BACK!"  
  
Then...the beeping stops.   
  
"Mother..." Daffy muttered in shock.  
  
(**BOOM!!!)**  
  
The whole thing replayed not once or twice, but three times from every angle.  
  
The slow-motion starts and the camera rotates as a fulminated explosion blew Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Sam and the hyena off their feets as the huge explosion blew hundreds of thousand chucks of concrete from the rooftop in the process.  
  
We close in on Bugs, Lola, and Daffy as all three specimens crashed onto the concrete wall along with Bugs' metallic staff onto a fire escape's stairs. All three felt the impact, which nearly broke thier backs. Especially Bugs although he battled the Bull's brothers and had his back snapped a little before.  
  
Sam lands and rolls like a ball on the second rooftop while still holding onto the bottle containing the silver-mech. His guns were unholstered during this predictament as he stopped on his stomach. He groans and shakes his head to regain consciousness.  
  
"What in tarnation was that?!" He managed to say trying to withstand the headache.  
  
"That...was a little surprise." A voice said  
  
Sam closed his eyes tightly before opening them again to get a full view of Lassie, who was approaching him.  
  
"What do you want?" Sam asked  
  
"Nevermind. Back to the lab. We got what we came for."  
  
Sam fully stands.  
  
"But what about--" Sam started to say before being cut off.  
  
"The doc has new plans for them. Now, let's go!"  
  
Bugs, Daffy, and Lola groans to life and wailed in pain after experiencing that huge explosion. Unfortunately, they had to endure the pain that they'd suffered to the back. All three managed to stand up despite the pain.  
  
"Ugh, you know--(snaps spine) Ow! I'm guessing that wasn't your usual firework." Daffy said. "What...was that?"  
  
Bugs groans.  
  
"Dat was a grenade launcher. Da son of a bitch fired it before."  
  
"Now you tell us." Daffy said. "Oh, my back."  
  
Lola started reconfiguring every bone in her body, which prompts Bugs to stop and gazes her surprisingly. As soon as lola was finished, she noticed Bugs' gaze.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Eh...nothin. But damn you're flexible."  
  
"Are you two done flirting? Listen, we gotta get back to the apartment before--"  
  
Daffy didn't finish when the specimens heard sirens nearby. Daffy exhales deeply and shakes his head.  
  
"Damn."  
  



	7. Maximum Overdrive!

(A Few Minutes Later)  
  
Int. Damon and Lindsay's Apartment  
  
Damon was inside the house as Bugs and Daffy related everything to what was happening earlier on one by one without the purposes of talking at once. All the while, Damon was speechless nonetheless. He even asked questions on the situation and he got his answer.  
  
"And dat's what happened." Bugs finished  
  
"Wow. I'm glad the troops got there in time to clear everyone out to clean the mess."  
  
"Does da chief know about 'dis?"   
  
"Yeah. But don't worry. He won't interfere unless needed."  
  
Bugs sat down on a chair as well as Daffy and Lola did.  
  
"By the way, what happened to my room?" He asked  
  
Bugs' eyes widen while Daffy composes his laughter.  
  
"Eh...yer room?"  
  
"Yeah. Everything's fine, but my bed's a little messed up. How?"  
  
"Uh, well..." He started to say before Daffy interrupted  
  
"Well, let's just say that Bugsy here--"  
  
"--had a little accident with a certain bug we captured." Lola finished before Daffy gazes her.  
  
Damon gazes Daffy.  
  
"Is that true?" He asked before Daffy gazes him.  
  
Daffy had his beak open before a cold stare was directed at him from lola. Daffy noticed and shakes his head much to lola's dismay.  
  
"Screw you." He said with a voiceless tone before gazing to Damon. "No way, it's true! Bugsy and lo--"  
  
Lola grasped him by his beak before Bugs spoke.  
  
"It's true. A silver-mech escaped right before we encountered Sam."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Any word with da info on Kudrow?"  
  
"Yeah. And I got more than enough."  
  
Damon took out some documents as Bugs got up and approached him. Bugs scanned the document while Damon confirms it.  
  
"It appears that Kudrow once worked for the N.S.A, but was caught gathering data from a restricted area. He was arrested but somehow escaped."  
  
"How?"  
  
"A friend of his got him out. I think you recognized him."  
  
Damon showed bugs a photo of a scientist in there that gave bgs an expressionless look.  
  
"Alex McCloud."  
  
"One and only. What's your next move?"  
  
"Well, first, we're gonna visit old alex and den we're gonna find some more evidence's on dese devices and try ta find 'dis place before anybody gets hurt."  
  
Damon nods.  
  
"Good plan."  
  
Bugs turns to lola and signals her to take Daffy in the other room. Lola does so leaving them alone. Bugs sighs before returning his gaze to Damon. Damon noticed.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked  
  
"Somethin' is up."  
  
"What happened? More incidents?"  
  
"No. I mean, with me."  
  
Damon pulled a confused gaze.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When I was on dat roof, I leaped up over two ta three rooftops to get to Daffy and Lola during da confrontation with Sam's cronies. A little too high if ya ask me. And let me tell ya, I was completely freaked out after dat. I'm used to jumping off rooftops to lower obstacles, but never like dat before. I mean, how--" Bugs stopped himself when he noticed Damon's gaze from him to the floor like there was something on his mind. "Eh, damie?"  
  
Damon snapped out of his thought and gazed him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry about that."  
  
"Did ya hear what I said about--"  
  
"Yes, I heard. And I know."  
  
Bugs holds up his hands to keep damon from speaking any further.  
  
"Whoa. You know?"  
  
Damon nods as bugs lowers his hands.  
  
"Yeah. Remember the scan I did on you a week ago?"  
  
Bugs nods.  
  
"Well, during that scan, I downloaded a program into the device to have you acquire a technique to have you jump higher than you've ever jumped before."  
  
Bugs had a shocked and surprised expression on his face.  
  
"Sweet." Was all he could say.  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
Inside the room, lola and daffy were arguing about Daffy's little stunt when Bugs suddenly entered and broke between the two.  
  
"Hey, hey, dat's enough!"  
  
"Control this dame of yours."  
  
Lola points at Daffy.  
  
"I watch that tone if I were you!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Lola nods.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Bugs then raised his hand between them, which got them seizing their arguments immediately.  
  
"Ya know, you guys are like bickerin' little children who can't settle a single little dispute for even a day."  
  
"Well, she started it! She had to grab my beak and she almost broke my back!"  
  
"Well, someone had to keep your big yap shut!"  
  
"And that someone is you, right? Oh-ho, boy! I might have knocked you out in self-defense, but you are definitely plucking my feathers. So don't piss me off."  
  
"Daffy, come on."  
  
"Miserable cocksucking she-rabbit."  
  
"Alright, alright, dat's enough. Now daffy, some secrets are left a secret, okay? You don't have ta go flappin' yer beak off tellin' Damon about us."  
  
"Why not? It's only a little harmless sex!"  
  
"A little?!" Lola shot out.  
  
"Yeah! All you did was--"  
  
Daffy spin changes into a sexy outfit like lola was wearing, bouuces up and down on the bed and sensually imitates Lola.  
  
"Oh, bugsy! Oh, kiss me! Oh! Oh! Kiss me! Kiss me!" He mocked  
  
Lola started growling angrily while Bugs shakes his head.  
  
"Oh, brother. Daff, dat's enough."  
  
"No, let him. He's a dead duck already."   
  
Daffy finally spin changes back to his original clothing, leaped off the bed, and lands on the floor in front of Bugs and Lola while snickering.  
  
"But if you ask me, it got a little harmful, do ya think?"  
  
"Alright, daff. She gets da point. Now come on. We got a job ta do."  
  
"Alright, alright. (to lola) I apologized."  
  
Lola surpassed her anger a little before taking a deep breath.  
  
"Okay, that's better."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The three specimens started leaving the room and followed out the place.  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the main hall, Sam was complaining to Kudrow about the drawback.  
  
"Ah was this close to capturin' the target! Why did we have to regroup like that?!"  
  
Lassie finally cut in.  
  
"Look, I have already explained to you why!"  
  
Kudrow groans.  
  
"That's enough, you two! Listen, I've found a way that we could get what we want, which puts you guys into play. We did plan A at the night club, but that didn't work. Plan B didn't work with you're immediate arrival. Guess we'll move to Plan C."  
  
"Ohhh!" Lassie and Sam both said, very interested  
  
Kudrow nods and smirks. Then, the confused gaze came from Sam and Lassie directly at Kudrow.  
  
"Er...what's plan C?" Sam asked  
  
In another huge room, monitors surround the far sides with technicians working on them and a few high-powered pods were suspended above ground. Inside the pods were huge insect-like robots consumed by misty fog and powered by electionic pulsating wires.  
  
The double door opens as Kudrow, Sam, and Lassie entered.  
  
Sam and Lassie's eyes widen at the sights they saw as Kudrow gestures to the pods.  
  
"Behold Plan C! The Insectoids. Half-Insect, Half-Robot. Highly Aggressive Maneuvers, Very deadly, Fast, and you get the idea."  
  
Sam and Lassie nods in approval.  
  
"Oh, we get the idea alright. When do we test them out?" Lassie asked  
  
Kudrow didn't answer because he pulled a half smirk.  
  
Inside a hotel room, Lindsey was seated on a couch with her friend talking on the phone. Her friend sat by her listening in. She had blue long hair that was down to her back and has brown eyes. She wore a pink glittered shirt, light brown pant, and a pair of socks while lindsey was wearing white designed shirt, blue pant, and socks.   
  
She soon hung up the phone and turned to her friend.  
  
"Sandy, guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Elly is gonna have a party in Arizona in two months."  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
Lindsey shakes her head.  
  
"Nope. It's for real."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
They were both silence for a while.  
  
"Say, lindsey. Um, when do you think I would be able to meet your friends? You know, Bugs and Daffy."  
  
"Well, depends on how long they work. If they're not busy, I'll be happy to introduce you to them."  
  
"Excellent!"  
  
Lindsey chuckles before a sudden light shoned through the window into the room. They both noticed.  
  
"What is that?" Sandy asked  
  
"I don't know. Go check."  
  
Sandy gets up and approached the window. She removes the blinds and gasped at the sight she saw. She started backing up as Lindsey noticed and got up to approach her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Before Sandy could utter a word, glass shattered from the window as both girls cowered down enduring themselves from the impact.  
  
In came some 2 medium size bumble bee-like silver robots flying around the inside hotel.  
  
Lindsey saw them before quickly scattering and grabbing a fully loaded handgun. She grits her teeth before aiming directly at the 1st robot. She clicks the barrel, which was enough for the silver bug to hear as the first one gazed towards Lindsey.  
  
Throughout the dark brown computerized eyes of the robotic bee, it could easily see lindsey aiming at them.  
  
Lindsey wasted little time in shooting the ammos from the gun at the robots. Miraculously, the two robots started flying around the room evading every bullet in each angle. The gun clicked as Lindsey grunts in frustration.   
  
Before any attempt was made, the 2nd bug opened a middle compartment. An electic net shot out from the compartment entraping Sandy. She screams in total fear as lindsey noticed while reloading.   
  
"Hang on, Sandy!"   
  
Lindsey reloads the clip, but before she could aim, the 1st beebot shot its pointy stinger out, knocking the gun from her hand at the same time immediately opening the compartment and shooting the net entraping lindsey as well.  
  
Lindsey tries to struggle but to no avail.  
  
The two robots exit through the window. Then, 2 caterpillar-like robots entered and didn't waste any time comtinuing the efforts as they both screamed in total fear.  
  
Meanwhile, Bugs and Daffy were riding on the streets to their location at the penitentiary where the sentenced Dr. McCloud is. Lola was seated behind Daffy as she held on to keep from falling off.  
  
Suddenly, sound waves echoed in Bugs' long ears as he noticed and immediately recognizing the sound.   
  
Daffy and Lola noticed right away.  
  
"Trouble?"  
  
Bugs didn't answer as he swerved left on the curve in a blinding speed. Daffy and Lola watched him go.   
  
"I'll take that as a _Yes_."   
  
Daffy revved his cycle as lola grasped onto him. He soars forward and turned left on the curve trying his best to catch up with Bugs.  
  
Bugs was soaring the streets where lots of cars were by the sidewalks. He was obviously evading the cars driving in the streets too.   
  
Bugs followed his senses of the scream. As soon as he passed the next street, he quickly gazed to the left.  
  
We zoom in on Bugs' eye pupil as they enlarge. Throughout his pupil, a mirror image of two caterpillar robots rocketing in the sky with the captured Lindsey and Sandy.  
  
Bugs wasted little time before he swerved his cycle to the left. Hard wind follows, which blew the back of Bugs' coat and other women bystanders skirt up.   
  
Bugs noticed that he was far from them and before he could do anything else, he sensed presence's along the way. He looked at his rear mirror.  
  
We zoom in on the mirror and a whole view shows about 5 to 6 henchmen's of Espionage (humans) showing up behind him on cycles.  
  
Bugs shakes his head.  
  
"Dey never learn!" He said to himself, throughout the wind  
  
Bugs continues onward on the street. But he had to get closer to the robots position.  
  
Bugs looked to the left throughout each passing block. He enlarged his pupil as Bugs blindly zoom pass every block throughout the streets. As Bugs passed the single block in slow-motion, his sights zoomed in to see Daffy and Lola up ahead. Not only that, but behind them, he could see a gas truck heading their way. Sam, Lassie, and his 5 cronies were on that truck gaining.   
  
Bugs twitches his whiskers and gazed a mad look. Looks like Alex McCloud and Lindsey will have to wait. He got to deal with these guys first before even going to lindsey.  
  
"Of course you realize, 'dis means war!"  
  
He grabbed an intercom on the bike before speaking into it.  
  
"Daf, you read me?!"  
  
"Loud and Clear, bub!"  
  
"It's seems dat we have robot problems!"  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
Bugs shakes his head.  
  
"Nope! Listen, you know dat truck's following you, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Bring dem over here so dey can join da party!"  
  
Meanwhile, with Daffy and Lola...  
  
"Roger that! (hung up intercom) Whoo-hoo! Hang on, toots! It's gonna be a wild ride!"  
  
Dafyy revs up the cycle and pressed a yellow button on the side of the handle.  
  
We zoom in on the engines as it started to pulsate a medium amount of power. We zoom out as we see the meter going at over 100 MPH and up as Daffy roars his cycle up. The winds covers on blowing back Daffy's coat as well as Lola's jacket during the speed.  
  
Sam was driving the truck with the hyenas in the back as Lassie cocks a mag in his laser gun.  
  
"Keep drivin'!" He said while sticking his body out the window.  
  
"Ah know what ah'm doin', you scattabrain!"   
  
Lassie stood on the frame before tapping on a motorcyclist's shoulder.   
  
"Excuse me." Lassie said  
  
The guy turns his head before Lassie shot him with the tazer gun. The guy went flying with electricity while Lassie hitches his cycle. Lassie turns to the truck.  
  
"Go out front! Make sure you block 'em at the pass!"  
  
"What in samhill you gonna do?!"  
  
"Taking care of a little business! (laughs evilly)"  
  
(Static X's "Push It" music plays)  
  
Lassie revs up the cycle as it boostes him forward and turns left on the second block. The truck sharply turned left on the first block knocking a driving car back like it was a baseball. Luckily, the driver got out before it went in mid-air collided with another car exploding on impact.  
  
Meanwhile, Daffy and Lola had made it to the block where Bugs is as 3 henchmen's tried to keep them away while 3 dealt with Bugs.   
  
Bugs was dodging bullet in a blur of speed while the bullet hits the cycle head on. The henchmen's keep firing as Bugs kept evading them and the driving cars at the same time. Which was no problem for Bugs at all.   
  
The bullets were flying everywhere as they missed and impacts on metal. Specifically, on cars.   
  
One henchmen aims a silver designed, but different grenade launcher. He fires.  
  
We zoom in on the medium size grenade bullet as it hurls towards Bugs' cycle. But then, it breaks in 10 bullets. Bugs noticed before his eyes bugged out.  
  
The bullets were hurling at a dominate speed.   
  
Bugs looked on the panel.  
  
"Cruise Control, Cruise Control. (saw it) Eureka!"  
  
Bugs pressed the little blue button.  
  
"Cruise Control activated." A computerized voice said  
  
Suddenly, the steering handles lowered a bit as Bugs spin changed in a baseball outfit with a silver ball while he was still seated on the cycle.  
  
"Battah, Battah, Battah, Swwwwing, Battah!" He said, while gesturing the bat.  
  
The bullets were in range as Bugs took a devastating swing. It impacts.  
  
The 10 bullets deflect as the henchmens duck from the attack, which caused the last one to inadvertedly fall from their cycles that got in the middle of the street. The henchmen hits and rolls on the ground while the cycle explodes on impact from Daffy's cycle as he was roaring through the fire. Shards of metal falling to the ground.  
  
5 Henchmen's left.  
  
Bugs spin change back to his original clothes as the deflected bullets went head on with 10 cars, busting a hole in the gas tank. The gas started leaking while the blurs of motorcycles roar pass not even noticing. Well, almost no one noticed.  
  
Bugs looked back and enlarged his pupil.   
  
We zoom into the concrete as he could see the gasoline on the streets. Bugs grins.  
  
"Time fer you guys ta take da heat!"  
  
Bugs gazed forward before unholstering a handgun from the cycle, twieled it, and aims behind him.  
  
He fires.  
  
We follow the single bullet as it soar toward the henchmens. As soon as they saw it, they soared out the way having the bullet hit their gas tank without them noticing. All except Daffy and Lassie's cycle, who managed to evade the bullet in time for it to hit the gasoline. The gas ignites into fire as it trails to the vehicles' causing 10 of them to explode on impact and eject forward in mid-air towards them. Luckily, the cars were empty. The cars collided with other cars breaking them on the streets, while other driving cars finished the damage of the 10 cars nearly almost destroying thier own car in the process.   
  
The fire was still trailing on the gasoline that leads to the henchmen's cycles as Daffy evades left and right from the laser shots fired from Lassie. Daffy looked and noticed the gasoline soaring behind them.   
  
Daffy gazes forward and enlarges his pupils. We zoom in as he saw a nearby ramp ahead behind a truck. This gave Daffy a clever look and an idea as Lola noticed.  
  
"What are you gonna do?!"  
  
Lola didn't need the answer as she looked up far ahead at the ramp. She gasped.  
  
"Oh, my god!"  
  
"Just hang on! This little black duck is going...**Turbo!!"**   
  
As he said that, he pressed a little red button on the steering side. We zoom inside the engines as it pulsates a hell of a lot of energy. We zoom out a little as the booster intensify.  
  
Daffy grits his teeth and grips the handles as the cycle unleashes its horsepower on the streets.  
  
"WHOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!!"  
  
Daffy swerves left and right before coming in range of the ramp. He crosses the ramp and did a rip-roaring backflip with the cycle as lola hangs on.  
  
(Music Stops)  
  
The fire trails passed Daffy and Lassie's cycle.  
  
Daffy lands as Lola tried to compose her breathing a bit.   
  
The fire trails along before coming in contact with the bikes. The henchmen's soon noticed.  
  
Daffy took out a switchblade from the side of the cycle as he dodge another laser shot from Lassie.   
  
"Not lookin' too shabby, huh Duck! (fires again) You don't have what it takes! (fires again)"  
  
Daffy swerves his cycle dodging as he twirls the knife by the handle and grabs it.   
  
"Oh, yeah?! Take This!"  
  
He throws it head on.  
  
We zoom in on the knife as it connects with the tire and blew it out.   
  
"Yes! You're flattened now, ain't ya, bub! (laughs triumpedly)"  
  
Lassie started to lose control of the bike, while pieces of tires started to shred off.  
  
The flame trail continues as the henchmen's ditched their bikes before the flame came in contact with the vehicles and exploded with a huge fulminated impact right in the middle of the streets.  
  
Lassie glares in Daffy's direction. Daffy and Lola smiles and points forward as Lassie looks forward and went bug-eyed as he was nearing the explosion.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!" He screamed  
  
He got engulfed in the flames and came out the other side with his body burnt to a crisp before, in cartoon style, disintegrating.  
  
Daffy intensifies the speed as he roars pass the flame to avoid getting burned himself.  
  
"You okay?!" Daffy asked  
  
Lola nods.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Good! Do me a favor and put that fire out on my tail!" Daffy requested while gesturing to his flaming tail.  
  
Meanwhile, Bugs was still riding the streets before hearing a huge horn blow.   
  
We zoom in forward to see a huge gas truck up ahead with Sam and the hyenas on board.  
  
Bugs was shocked.  
  
"Oh, come on!"  
  
Daffy swerves behind Bugs.  
  
"Say, Bugs, what's the status?!"   
  
"Dere's a truck up ahead!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Daffy looked up ahead and saw the truck heading for them.  
  
"Oh, that's despicable! Don't they ever give up?!"  
  
"Sam does not want ta give up!"  
  
Inside the truck...  
  
"The-uh he is! Let's get 'em!"  
  
Sam pressed on the accelerator and intensifies the speed driving and knocking over the car that's in the way.  
  
Bugs looked and saw the hyenas assembling on the sides of the truck. Bugs grins.  
  
"Dey don't know me very well, do dey?!"  
  
Bugs was reaching for the little red button. Daffy soon noticed.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Daffy, go and follow dose insects dat has taken Lindsey! I got dese fellas!"  
  
Daffy salutes him.  
  
"Roger Dodger! But what are you--!"  
  
He stopped his statement as Bugs gazes Daffy and smirks with clever and devious look that somewhat almost frightened Daffy.  
  
"Mother..."  
  
"What?! What happened?!" Lola asked  
  
"Nothing! (to Bugs) We'll leave this to you!"  
  
Bugs nods as Daffy took a sharp swerve to the left in the other direction.  
  
"Alright, doc. You want a piece of 'dis rabbit?! Come and get it! (Echoes) _Maximum Overdrive!!"_  
  
Bugs pressed the button as we zoom inside the engines. Pulsating energy can be heard as the engine received high level power of bluish white energy.   
  
(A/N: A hell of a lot of juice!)  
  
We zoom out and saw the meter going up to a rip-roaring 200 MPH and rising. We zoom out through Bugs' bloodstream and brain as the booster on the back of the cycle bursted fire. Hard-blowing wind accelerates from the backpipes.  
  
Bluish-White and yellow energy surround the cycle as Bugs' coat flows in the air as well as his long grey ears flowing back. Suddenly, the entire passing blocks became a blurring travel through time as Bugs placed on some shades to shield him from the light. The speed intensifies as Bugs was making a B-line for the truck.  
  
Sam and the hyenas saw it and started rapidly firing at the motorcycling rabbit.   
  
In slow-motion, Sparks fly from the impact of the laser onto the cycle while some pass him up. In Regular motion, some of the lasers deflected and hit the ground creating series of explosions.  
  
Bugs started gritting his teeth as his motorcycle speed was so intensifying that a total invisible shockwave broke the parking meter's, shattered the windows of stores and cars, and set off car alarms. It even started fluttering his lips and passed a direction signspinning it around, which stopped saying, "_Kinda Fast, ain't it?"_  
  
Sam noticed that Bugs was heading straight for them. His eyes widen.  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
In a blinding speed blur, it soared right through the truck. This little scene replayed 3 times. The whole scene frozed in place before the gas truck fulminated a loud as hell explosion right behind Bugs and destroying the concrete.  
  
Due to the explosion, Sam and the hyenas were thrown in the air screaming at the top of their lungs.  
  
People started scattering out the way for dear life and some stayed seeing the disaster in awe.  
  
Bugs swerves to the side and saw the huge damage onto the streets. Bugs smirks.  
  
"Love a barbeque."  
  
Bugs continued onto the streets heading to Daffy's position leaving a huge red burn mark on the concrete ground. 


	8. Insectoid Problems And Brief Visit

Cut To:  
  
Int. Police Car - Night  
  
Inside a police car, Damon was seated inside the car from across the station. He was taking a little break after gathering some information on Kudrow.  
  
(Dispatcher Beeps)  
  
"All units. Chase in progress."  
  
Damon jerked up and grabbed the intercom.  
  
"Repeat: Chase in progress. Be on alert."  
  
"I'm on it. Do not send backup. I repeat: No backups."  
  
"Copy that."  
  
Damon starts the engine and drove the car.  
  
Ext. Sky - Several Feets from Ground Level  
  
(Tense Instrumental Music Plays)  
  
In the sky, two large size caterpillar robots were airborne as one sensed presence scanning thier direction. Each carrying their captives on their backs acting as spiders holding thier weebed prey, mainly netted hostages Lindsey and Sandy. The 1st caterpillar looked in the direction and glowed its eyes.   
  
Throughout the eyes, a grid activated and zooms in on the subject identifying them as Daffy and Lola on one motorcycle trying to locate them.  
  
The caterpillars eyes seized its glowing and opened a huge compartment from its belly. 5 hooks unleashed from the belly carrying what looks like metallic yellow and black balls.  
  
The caterpillar unhooks the balls, having them fall free in the air.  
  
The balls spinned and converted open in the form of bumble-bee like robots with stingers for missiles and such and eyes for lasers and scan if neccessary. The antennas of the bee bots indicates for signals as they soared down buzzing to their enemies.  
  
(Instrumental Music increases and stops)  
  
Ext. Streets  
  
On the streets, Daffy was riding the cycle while Lola was riding behind him. They were still searching for the caterpillars that captured Lindsey and her friend.  
  
"Any luck?!" Lola asked beyond the roaring engines of the cycle.  
  
"Not even a heartbeat!"   
  
Suddenly, Daffy sensed something and before Lola picked up on it, Daffy looked and saw a black stinger soaring towards them.   
  
His eyes eiden.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
Lola looked in front of them before Daffy swerved to the side, while the missile soars passed them and blew a car apart in a big explosion.   
  
Parts of the car hits the ground while flames engulfed the partial destroyed vehicle.  
  
Ext. Streets - Several Miles Away  
  
Several miles away, Bugs turned a street and hardly missed the explosion far away from his position.  
  
Ext. Streets - Several Miles Ahead  
  
Daffy regained control of the cycle as Lola regained her balance.  
  
"What was that?!" She asked  
  
"That was a missile!"  
  
"I know that! Who shot it?!"  
  
Daffy's pupil enlarged as his sight zoomed in for a close look at 5 robotic bees heading towards their position at a fast pace.  
  
Daffy's pupil retracted and had a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Holy cow! We got a bug problem!"  
  
Daffy reached to the side and took out a handgun from its metallic holster. He searched for a button for cruise control and eventually found it before pressing the button.  
  
"Cruise Control activated." A computer voice replied  
  
Daffy unholsters another sidearm from the other side and held them both in hands. He issued a toothy grin in determination.  
  
"Let's mangle. (to Lola) Hang on!"  
  
Lola hung on and as soon as they were in range, Daffy aimed forward, pulled the trigget rapidly, and fired at his targets.  
  
But miraculously, the robotic bees evades the lasers in a blurring flying maneuver that could make anyone dizzy at the moment.  
  
Daffy grips his teeth in frustraion trying to land a laser fire on these robots.  
  
As soon as Daffy stops firing for a second, the bees speedily soared down towards their targets.  
  
Daffy noticed and both he and Lola ducks as the insectoids passed them up.  
  
The bees soared to the air as they were now zooming behind them, continuing pursuit.  
  
Lola turned and saw them.  
  
"Uh...Daffy?"  
  
"Yeah, they're behind us." He said  
  
He hands lola the gun from his left hand, and picked up the intercom.  
  
"Distract them!" Daffy ordered  
  
"Got it!"  
  
Lola aimed and started firing, giving Daffy more time.  
  
Ext. Streets - Not Far Away  
  
Not far from them, Bugs rode on his cycle passed buildings, parked cars, and stores as his intercom beeped to life. He picked it up.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Bugs, we got a problem!" Daffy said, from intercom  
  
"Yeah, I know! I'm several feets behind dem!"  
  
Three insectoids stopped their position and turned towards Bugs' position due to their senses. Their eyes glowed before they soared to the position.  
  
Bugs was still on the intercom and could hardly missed the speeding bees heading towards his position.  
  
"And dey just spotted me!"  
  
"They got a hell of a evasive maneuver! So, be careful!" Daffy said, from intercom  
  
"Right! Bugs out!" He puts the intercom back in and grips the handles on the cycle revving the vehicle some more.   
  
As he accelerates faster, so does the bees. But the bees halted their speed and extended their stingers pointing in Bugs' direction. They fired all at once.  
  
Bugs noticed with widen eyes.  
  
"Oh, crap."  
  
Bugs quickly swerves out the way of the soaring missiles as they passed him up and explodes on the concrete creating a crater, tearing concretes from the streets.  
  
Bugs rode on the sidewalk, while people scatters out the way of the motorcycling rabbit. One human hid in the mailbox from the soaring motorcycle.  
  
Two guy were carrying a wide inch glass out of a building. Unaware of what was happening.  
  
"Look Out!" Bugs shouted  
  
The two guys gazed to the side before Bugs soared the motorcycle through the now shattered glass. Shards of it splashing on the ground. The robotic bees follow afterwards as the two mens waves their hands up in frustration.  
  
Bugs rode off the sidewalk at the same time the bees did, buzzing over the mid air over the streets. Bugs took out a gun from the side and aims behind him before firing.  
  
Even though Daffy told him about their evasive maneuver, Bugs wanted to distract them long enough to make a get away.  
  
The bees evade at a fast pace, flying pass the lasers in a blur.  
  
(Horn Honks 2x)  
  
Bugs looks forward and his eyes bugged out as a metro bus with a few people inside was in his way.  
  
The 1st bee extended its stinger as each sides of the stinger opened up showing a smaller stinger in replacement for it. The stinger started spinning as the bee fires it.  
  
Bugs hardly noticed the stinger soaring his way, but he swerved out the way of the bus, having the stinger hitting the front of the bus under the window.  
  
Bugs was now riding at the side of the bus.  
  
Int. Metro Bus  
  
The driver was suddenly losing control of the bus as the monitors on the console started to short out.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
The bus then stopped dead in its track. Everyone started murmuring due to this sudden ordeal.   
  
They were so worried that they hardly noticed the insectoids hovering from their sights to the top of the bus.  
  
Ext.  
  
Bugs passed the bus as he looked back and saw the bees heading towards him. But one of them was following him while the other two extended magnetic cables from their belly. They attached to the top of the bus and with all their strength, lifted the bus up in mid-air.  
  
Bugs looked up and saw this in shock.  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
Bugs was really in a pickle. Now he got a lot to do.  
  
Int. Metro Bus  
  
Many people screamed due to the rumbling of the bus. Luckily, they, including the driver has their seatbelts on to maintain balance.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Meanwhile, Daffy hands Lola the clip mag and replaced one in the gun.  
  
"What do you want me to do with this?!"  
  
"Toss it!"  
  
Lola strugs and does so.  
  
As the clip was tossed in the air, the first bee opened its belly before the mag was thrown in it. Suddenly...  
  
(Beep Beep!)  
  
(Explosion!)  
  
The 1st bee exploded on impact and crashes to the ground inches from them as Lola and Daffy looked back in total surprise.  
  
"Geez, talk about a stomach ache!" Lola jestered as Daffy nods. "You got another?!"  
  
Lola looked at Daffy, who was looking over her shoulder in shock.  
  
"Uh...Daffy!"  
  
Daffy was silence and pointed behind Lola. She looked behind her and was shocked to find a bus hovering over them while the two bees suspended the bus filled with a few frightened people.  
  
"Oh, my god." Lola said  
  
(Intercom Beeps)  
  
Despite his shocked state, Daffy picked up the intercom.  
  
"Bugs, you're not gonna believe this!"  
  
"I know! I'm going afta it right now!"  
  
"A little reminder! Use the clips on our pursuers! They're explosives!" He explained while taking control of the cycle once again.  
  
Apparently, the cycle was in cruise control the entire time driving Daffy and Lola around without a single accident.  
  
Despite her expression, Lola released a mag and tossed it aside. In the same fashion, the single bee opened its compartment, allowing the cartridge to enter.   
  
As soon as the compartment closed, the insectoid exploded on impact in a burst of flames and crashed on the streets.  
  
(Wide Open Scene)  
  
Bugs rode faster pass Daffy and Lola as the bees were almost on the verge of ascending higher into the sky with the bus.  
  
Bugs looked at the rear-view and saw the other insectoid chasing after him.  
  
"Oops. Forgot about you."  
  
He reached in the inside pocket of his coat and took out an empty clip mag. He swiftly tossed it aside as the bee saw this and halts its stop before he could stop and fire a missile. Its compartment opened and the clip entered.   
  
The clip ruptured and caused the robot to explode on impact in a bust of flame before it crashed to the ground maximizing the damage.  
  
Bugs soon noticed the bus ascending and looked to find a ramp somewhere. Anywhere. He found one a few feet away behind a pickup truck.   
  
Bugs smiled and accelerates faster on the cycle.  
  
As soon as the airborne bus passed the pickup truck, Bugs' cycle soared over the ramp and was now airborne.  
  
(SLOW MOTION)  
  
As on cue, Bugs made a daring jump from the cycle and grasps onto the side roof ledge of the bus.   
  
(REGULAR MOTION)  
  
As he hung by the windows, his cycle crashed through a car's back windshield, setting off the alarm.  
  
Bugs looked through the window and saw a few peoples inside the bus, scared out of their minds.   
  
When they saw Bugs, he smiled a toothy grin and waves.  
  
"What's up, group?"  
  
Bugs looked up and saw the two bees ascending the bus upward. Unnoticed of his presence.  
  
Bugs was in it hard. If he'd disable the cables, the bus will fall and it only takes two to hold the bus up.   
  
Bugs thinks for a moment before he gazed to the side and noticed a tall 30 story skyscaper up ahead. He smiled and looked through the window at the civilians and to the driver.  
  
"Tell everyone to hang on!" He shouted as the bees started to ascend higher into the sky.  
  
This took several minutes and as soon as they were in range of the rooftop of the building, Bugs forced himself up and flips to his feet on the top of the bus. As soon as that happened, the insectoids caught sight of him with their glowing yellow eyes.  
  
Throughout the eyes, a yellow grid scanned Bugs' full feature staring at him.  
  
Two combat knife extends from the sleeves of Bugs' coat. Bugs took them by handle as he gazed up at the bees.  
  
"Time ta cut loose!"  
  
In a swift movement, he crossed his arms and threw the knives to both sides cutting the cables loose and causing the bus to drop from the sky.  
  
Int. Metro Bus  
  
Everyone hung on to their chairs as it fell trying their best from screaming.  
  
Ext.  
  
As soon as the bus falls, the cables retracted inside the bees belly compartment and closed afterwards. They soared back after the bus as Bugs noticed and took two clips from his pocket. He gestures it to the bees.  
  
"Got a snack for ya!" He tossed the beeping clips in the sky as the compartments opened letting the mags in the bees belly.   
  
In the same fashion earlier, the two insectoids exploded on impact at the same time the bus crashed land on the rooftop of the skyscraper building, shaking the bus violently as everyone hung on to their seats.  
  
Bugs kept his balance as he stands and jumped off the top of the bus. He lands in a crouch and stands.  
  
"Whew! Now dat...was un-bee-lievable. Heh, heh, heh."  
  
Bugs turned and approached the bus. He opened the door and stepped aside as a few people piled out of the bus, cheering and whooping.  
  
The driver came out as well and saw Bugs, who smiled.  
  
"You guys alright?"  
  
The driver nods.  
  
"Yeah. (extends hand) Thanks a lot."  
  
Bugs takes it.  
  
"Eh, don't mention it. Savin' folks from flying buses is what I do best." Bugs jestered before chuckling.  
  
Ext. Streets  
  
Daffy and Lola were looking around for Bugs and the bus. So far, they didn't find anything.  
  
"You see him?!" Lola asked  
  
"Nope!"  
  
(Horn Honks)  
  
Headlights shoned slightly on them as Daffy swerved to the side, stopping in front of the stopping hover vehicle.  
  
The vehicle lowers to the ground before the engines shut off.  
  
Daffy and Lola looked forward seeing the front door opened and Damon stepped out.  
  
Daffy and Lola were a bit surprised by this.  
  
"Damon, what are you doing here?"  
  
Damon closed the door and approaches them.  
  
"Thought you guys might need help." He said as he stopped in front of them.  
  
Daffy and Lola got off the cycle as Damon looked around.  
  
"Where's Bugs?"  
  
"Did you see a flying bus?" Daffy asked  
  
Damon paused and realized it.  
  
"Oh, okay. He was on the bus?"  
  
Daffy and Lola nods.  
  
"Where is he now?" He asked  
  
Before Daffy could answer, a hand tapped his shoulder causing Daffy to flinch.  
  
"Eh, what's up, damie?"   
  
Bugs arrived behind Daffy and Lola, to their sudden surprise.  
  
Damon, however, was beyond surprise. But shook it off.  
  
"You know what? I'm not even gonna know how you got here so fast."  
  
"Heh, heh." Bugs chuckled  
  
"Anyway, what happened?" Damon asked  
  
"We'll explain in da car. Daffy, ditch da cycle."  
  
"Why? It's my favorite cycle."  
  
"Listen, I got rid of mine by trying ta get to dat bus to save a few bystanders. It's only fair dat you do yours."  
  
Daffy shakes his head.  
  
"No, screw that. I'm not getting rid of mine because you did."  
  
Bugs turns to Lola.  
  
"Lola..."  
  
Daffy noticed with widen eyes. Apparently, he doesn't want a piece of lola. Who wouldn't.  
  
"On second thought, why not?" He said, immediately parking the cycle by the sidewalk.  
  
Bugs watched him and smirks.  
  
"Works every time." He said as Daffy approached him with a disgust look in his eyes.  
  
"You're despicable." He muttered while passing Bugs towards the car.  
  
"Heh, heh. Don't I know it."   
  
The three specimens and Damon waltzes over to the car and got in.   
  
Damon starts the engines and switched to hover mode on the car. The car hovered inches from the ground before they drove out of sight.  
  
Int. Car - Seconds Later  
  
"What?!" Damon asked after hearing Bugs' explaination on what happened  
  
"Lindsey was kidnapped again. 'Dis time, with a friend."  
  
Damon sighs deeply and shakes his head.  
  
"Man. You know, one day, I'm gonna change address."  
  
Bugs and Daffy snickers, but then cleared their throats going back to seious matters.  
  
"Look, Damon, we're gonna get her back, but we gotta do something first."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, first..."  
  
Within a blind of an eye, Bugs swiftly threw a chop to Lola's neck rendering her unconscious to Damon and Daffy's surprise.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Daffy asked  
  
Bugs grabs Lola and examines her neck.  
  
"She's bugged."  
  
"What?!" Damon and Daffy said, unison  
  
"It's da same thing dat happend to me. How'd ya think dey knew where we were at da apartment? Or tracked us down here?"  
  
"As I recall correctly, you ran like a bat out of hell when you figured that Lindsey was kidnapped." Daffy stated  
  
Bugs paused with embarassment.  
  
"Oh. (clears throat) But like I said, they probably tracked us down to keep us away from da kidnappers."  
  
He continues searching amd enlarges his pupils. His pupil enlarges and, like X-ray, could see a rapidly blinking device connected to the outer part of the neck in the bloodstream.  
  
"I need a cutting tool."  
  
Damon reached in the glove compartment and took out a scapel. He hands it to Daffy, who gave it to Bugs.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Daffy asked  
  
"Operation." Bugs replied, keeping his eyes on Lola's neck.  
  
Bugs started to operate on the neck, trailing the scapel interlocking a circle, which was easy.  
  
Daffy watched with fright and disgust.  
  
"My God."  
  
Bugs used the scapel to peel the skin loose, exposing the hole inside the neck. Bugs bit his tongue as he digs deeper into the neck for the device. Unlike the device that was in his neck, this one was a little harder to nab. After a few minutes, Bugs finally got it out at the tip of the scapel.  
  
He gazed it sternly as did Daffy.  
  
"Gotcha." Bugs said  
  
Daffy whistles in astounishment.  
  
Bugs gave the scapel to Daffy, who took the chip off and was aboutto pocket it before Bugs quickly noticed.  
  
"No, no, destroy it. It'll keep 'em off our track."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Daffy bared his hand tightly crushing the tracking device to bits.  
  
"Damon, got a knitting tool?"  
  
"In the middle compartment."  
  
Bugs reached and opened the compartment. He quickly scrambles through and took out a needle and some silver strings.  
  
"By the way, what's your second course of action?" Damon asked  
  
"We're going to see Dr. McCloud on 'dis guy." Bugs said as he starts to reconnect the skin to Lola's neck.   
  
"You think he'll talk?" Damon asked  
  
"Heh, heh. Oh, he'll talk."  
  
Dissolve To:  
  
Ext.   
  
The two robotic caterpillars arrived at Espionage and landed on the building's rooftop. Two separate hangars lowered from the rooftop.  
  
Int.  
  
The hangars lowered to the inside of an upstairs hidden large room where banks of monitors were around the lowering hangars.  
  
On the far right and left corners, technicians were working on monitors.  
  
A double door opened and Kudrow walked in with 6 of his dark dressed human henchmens. They approached the robotic caterpillars, who deactivated the spider-like metallic legs from their unconscious captives.  
  
Lindsey and Sandy were still netted inside as Kudrow stopped in front of the caterpillars and gazed the hostages. He smirked and chuckled.  
  
"I guess negoiations are in order." He chuckled as well as the henchmens did.  
  
Lindsey was semi-conscious as she looked and saw her kidnappers before drifting her eyes close.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside a cell block, Dr. Alex McCloud sat in his cell ironically laying on his bed when a guard came up knocking on his cell with his baton.  
  
Alex woke up after that.  
  
"McCloud. You've got visitors."  
  
"Is it mother?" He asked getting up from his bed.  
  
The guard opens his cell door.  
  
"If it's my brother, don't want to talk." He said as he exits his cell.  
  
Int. Penetentiary Visiting Room  
  
Few visiting people were behind windows while prisoners were on the other side conversing with them on phones. Like many people do to visit love ones that are in jail.  
  
Bugs sat at the seat, while Daffy stood by him as he saw Alex approaching towards the otherside.  
  
Alex was somewhat surprised to see Bugs and Daffy, but at the same time, a little bit dismayed. Alex could barely remember the last time he saw Bugs. Or as he solemnly called "Project X." And Daffy, he was his courier to infiltrate Bugs. Now his plan took a turn for the worst. Question is: Why would they visit him after three weeks?  
  
Bugs picked up the phone with Alex doing the same and putting the receiver to his ear. Before Alex could sit down, Bugs pulled off a toothy grin and spoke.  
  
"Eh...what's up, doc? Remember me?"  
  
(Flashbacks - 3 Weeks Ago - McCloud's Lab)  
  
A tazer stick was wiped out from the left sleeve of Bugs' coat before he aimed and shot Alex. The scientist eyes widen and before he could react, electricity sizzled around Alex's body.  
  
"Aah!"  
  
Alex flown across the room and lands on the ground tumbling behind the 3 giant robots.  
  
(Flashbacks Ends)  
  
Alex was seated as he spoke, trying to shake the thought from his head.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't my long lost specimen, Project X."  
  
Bugs paused, then chuckles. He heard that so many times before.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. Y-You still can't seem to call me by my real name, can ya?"  
  
Alex chuckled.  
  
"It never occured to me. You don't even have a real name. You don't even exist."  
  
Deeply offended, Daffy soon decided to step in, pointing at him as Bugs looks at him.  
  
"Listen, bub, you shut your trap right now."  
  
"Daffy..."  
  
"Matter of fact, I should kick your despicable ass right here and now for what you did to me."  
  
"Daffy..."  
  
"But since you're behind this glass and in good care, I'm gonna let that comment you made towards Bugs slide for a moment, you hear?"  
  
"Daffy!"  
  
"Yes?" He answered smugly after lowering his finger with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Thanks for the heads up. But I think I got it."  
  
Daffy waves Bugs on as he looked at Alex again. Bugs was rather flattered that Daffy stood up for him on his behalf. His thoughts trailed off as he gave his attention back to Alex.  
  
"Well, doc, like Daff said, dat "You don't even exist" comment is gonna slide from 'dis conversation. Right now, I wanna have a talk with you."  
  
"About what? It's been long since anyone talked to me."  
  
"Doc, it's been three weeks."  
  
"It was long to me!" He almost shouted  
  
"Okay." Bugs and Daffy said, unison  
  
Alex scoffs.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We want information on a guy. I think you know 'em."  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Oh, no?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Maybe if I say da name, will dat help you?"  
  
"That depends on who you're talking about."  
  
"I'm talking about Freddy Kudrow."  
  
Alex paused long, staring into Bugs' eyes. That name. Does he remember it?  
  
"Freddy Kudrow? Fredrick Kudrow?"  
  
"You hit da nail on da head, doc. He stole some very stable cubes from your confiscated lab."  
  
"HE WHAT?!" He shouted  
  
"Quiet!" One guard said, indistance  
  
"He what?!" He shouted more silently.  
  
"You heard me. What do you know about 'em?"  
  
Alex paused for a second, then shot off a wide grin, knowing exactly what they were getting at.  
  
"What makes you think I'd tell you?"  
  
"You're da one dat got him out of jail years ago."  
  
"That's right. And why should I tell you any more?"  
  
"Because if you don't, I'll unleash Daffy here." He said as Daffy cracks his knuckles adding with a smirk on his face."What's it gonna be?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just dying for you to say no." Daffy said, seductively, but deadly  
  
Alex paused in fright, then sighs. What Bugs did to Alex back at his lab was enough. What Daffy can do to him as a sign of revenge would be beyond physical damage. He definitely don't want none of Daffy.  
  
"Alright. Kudrow used to work for the NS--"  
  
"Blah, blah, blah. We know that." Daffy interrupted. "Get to the good stuff."  
  
"Alright! (clears throat) He became my protege for a few years on some researches on buried specimens. It's like resurrection of the dead bodies. Anyway, Kudrow wanted my blue prints on mindcontrolling these specimens using computerized mind chips. I gave him a set of copies to take with him to use somewhere in Utah. I took it from there and started manufacturing buried alive specimens."  
  
Bugs and Daffy listened with widen eyes, but didn't believe it. Was he referring to them?  
  
"Hold on. What are you saying, that we were the buried specimens you guys has dug up?" Daffy asked  
  
Naturally, Alex nods. Bugs and Daffy were beyond shocked and dumbfounded at this. The questions on their minds were these: How were they frozen? And how did they gain such new found abilities that no one else can acquire?  
  
"What I didn't know is that Kudrow snatched a blueprint for a design of a cog machine that can create robotic little bugs called--"  
  
"Silver-Mech." Bugs and Daffy said, unison  
  
Alex paused.  
  
"Yes. You've seen them?"  
  
Bugs nods.  
  
"Dey've been roaming around town lately supplying others with deir substances. Kudrow was arrested for gathering information years ago. And I'll bet dat it was da info on dem insectoids dat we've encountered earlier."  
  
Alex sighs deeply and gazed down long.  
  
"Great. My own designs in the hands of another. How pathetic is that?"  
  
"Listen, doc, we need to locate a building off the coast of Long Beach. The building is called Espionage. You know where we can find it?"  
  
Alex shakes his head.  
  
"No. He never told me anything. I'll tell you who knows but be glad I'm not gonna kill you afterwards."  
  
Bugs and Daffy blushed on that statement. Were they his favorite to kill?  
  
"Oh, behave." Bugs and Daffy said, unison  
  
Ext.  
  
Bugs and Daffy exits out the county jail and approaches the car.  
  
Int.  
  
Bugs got in the passenger's while Daffy gets in the back. Lola was still unconscious from the blow Bugs delivered. Damon was in front on the wheels as Daffy noticed Bugs in passengers.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute. How come you get to be in front?"  
  
"Because I'm taller." He replied, fastening his seatbelt  
  
"You know, that rule does not apply to ducks."  
  
"Well, it does now. Have it eva occured to you dat you have ta be as tall as me to be in front?"  
  
"Aw, you know, you're despicable."  
  
"And den some. Heh, heh."  
  
Damon starts the engines.  
  
"Where to now?"  
  
"An arms dealers place. A guy named Hudos owns it."  
  
Damon gazes him very confused.  
  
"Hudos?"  
  
Bugs gazed Damon and nods.  
  
"Yeah." He replied, gazing forward again.  
  
Damon gazed forward, shaking his head, steers the wheels and drives off. 


	9. An Act Of Betrayal 2

Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside a hidden cell room, Lindsey and Sandy were caged up inside. Sandy sat on the floor while Lindsey grasped on the bars, barking at the guards.  
  
"LET US OUT OF HERE, YOU CREEPS!!" She bellowed.  
  
"Quiet!" One guard yelled out a few feet from her.  
  
"You can't keep me quiet, espionage scum! When my friends Bugs and Daffy get here, they're gonna pulverize your sorry asses!"  
  
The guards laughed hysterically at this as Lindsey growled and forced herself away from the bars in defeat. She sat on the bench next to Sandy, who looked at her.  
  
"Nice try."  
  
"Don't worry. We'll get outta here soon enough. You wait and see."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
(Jamacian Music playing)  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. Arms Dealer's Place  
  
Inside, a mid-30 black male with black hair, shirt, pant, and shoes was dnacing to the music wearing earphones on his ears. During his dancing, he turned with his eyes closed facing the assortment of weapons on the shelf. He turned around and Bugs and Daffy was at the front of the desk. But he hardly noticed it due to the music and his eyes was closed.  
  
Bugs munched on a carrot and Daffy rested his elbow on the rectangular desk smiling.  
  
As soon as the man turned around and opened his eyes, he flinched as he saw the two specimens standing there.  
  
"Eh...what's up, doc?"  
  
The man removes his headphones as Daffy removes his elbow from the desk and crossed his arms.  
  
"Your name Hudos?" Daffy asked  
  
"Who wants to know?" He asked, in a jamacian accent  
  
Immediately, Bugs and Daffy both flashed their badge at the man's face, which almost startled him.  
  
"L.A.P.D." They both said, unison  
  
"Oh."  
  
The two specimens flipped their badges closed and looked around the place.  
  
"Nice place you got here, doc." Bugs complimented  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Too bad it'll have ta be confiscated."  
  
Hudos eyes widen upon that statement.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard us." Bugs said as he hopped and sat on the desk. "Now you can prevent dat by telling us da location to a certain building known as Espionage."  
  
Hudos shakes his head frantically.  
  
"Look, mon, I have never heard of this place."  
  
"Ya never heard of it?"  
  
"No."  
  
Daffy was scratching his nail with his eyes narrowed halfway closed as Bugs continues with Hudos.  
  
"Doc..." He stated as he puts his arm around Hudos' shoulder. "I know you're lying. I know dat you've been selling weapons to da bad guys. _Some_ without permits. And dat's illegal. Plus, dey persuaded ya inta giving dem da weapons because if ya didn't, dey would automatcially strike a silver-mech on ya; Which I'm surprised dat dey didn't. Now, in case you don't know what silver-mech means, it's a silver mechanism device for carrying substances of drugs dat's labeled to kill ya or drive ya insane. So, if, uh...if I were you, I'd tell da truth, or...(turns to Daffy)...Daffy!"  
  
As on cue, Daffy shattered a top glass of a shelf with a baseball bat. Weapons fall and inadvertedly firing upon impact with the ground.  
  
Hudos ducks behind the counter and screams in fear as Bugs watches him. Bullets fly everywhere and not landing a scratch on Bugs and Daffy. The gunfire soon stopped.  
  
Hudos peeked out slowly with his hands over his head as bullet holes were everywhere in the walls and shards of glass was all over the floor.  
  
Daffy pats the bat in his hand as Bugs grins.  
  
"Daffy's one hell of a homewrecker."  
  
"Please...I could not tell you if I did know."  
  
Immediately, Bugs nods his head.  
  
"Mm-hmm. (turns to Daffy) Daff!"  
  
Hudos raises his hands up immediately.  
  
"Alright, alright, I will tell!"  
  
Bugs cleverly looked in his direction and twitches his whiskers.  
  
"Dat's better."  
  
"I can't tell you exactly where but..." He started to say before Bugs turned his head to Daffy again.  
  
"Daff!"  
  
"But all I know is this!" He quickly replied  
  
Bugs raised his carrot up to Daffy, halting him from slamming his bat into another assortment of weapons. Bugs looked at Hudos in interest.  
  
"_The eyes cannot see_..._the ears cannot hear_, (points to head) _but the mind_..._the mind can know_." He softly said the last statement.  
  
Bugs took into this riddle and nods slightly.  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
Bugs turns and walks out the door with Daffy following behind. Hudos sighs in relief that their gone.  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside, Bugs and Daffy was walking to the car.  
  
"Did you get the location?" Daffy asked  
  
"Sort of a riddle."  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"Didn't ya hear him? (Imitates Hudos' Jamacian Accent, points to eyes) _The eyes cannot see_...(points to ears)..._the ears cannot hear_, (points to head) _but the mind_...(softly)..._the mind can know_."  
  
"Oh, that. I didn't get it."  
  
"Me neither."  
  
Int. Car  
  
They entered the car with Bugs in passenger and Daffy in back with Lola. Damon looked at Bugs.  
  
"You got the location?"  
  
Bugs closed the door.  
  
"He gave me a riddle."  
  
"A riddle?"  
  
Bugs nods.  
  
"Yeah. But didn't know what it means."  
  
Before Damon could say another word...  
  
(Phone Beeps)  
  
Damon pressed a button on the TeleCom and the radio rotated into a vid-screen. The screen came on showing a blonde man in view wearing an attire labeled "**Espionage**" on it.  
  
Bugs recognized him immediately.  
  
"Kudrow."  
  
"The one and only." He said before getting serious. "_Project X_, I assume."  
  
"You assume wrong. Da name's Bugs Bunny."  
  
"Ah. Well, Bugs, it appears that you have outsmarted my insectoids and destroyed the tracking device planted onto Lola. But once again, I got the last laugh." He said before issuing a laughter for his pleasure.  
  
"Can the bullshit, pal. Where's my sister?" Damon asked  
  
"Oh, she's in good hands...for now."  
  
Damon eyes widen after that.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have something of mine. I want it back."  
  
Damon and Bugs looked at each other, then looked in the back seat at the now awaken Lola Bunny, who had a worried expression on her face.  
  
Bugs noticed and had the worried expression on his face as well before slowly gazing at the vid-screen again towards Kudrow.  
  
"I assume you know what I'm talking about. You have 3 hours to return her to me. Or that's all folks for Lindsey and her friend, Sandy." He laughed before the transmission ended.  
  
Bugs leaned back in his seat in shame as Damon slammed his fist on the compartment in anger.  
  
"DAMMIT!"  
  
Daffy placed a hand on Damon's shoulder.  
  
"Calm down. (to Bugs) Bugs, what are we gonna do?" Daffy asked  
  
Bugs stayed silence for a while and exhales deeply.  
  
"We give 'em what he wants."  
  
Daffy was about to protest, but stop, realizing what was at stake.  
  
"Okay. And don't worry, long ears. I got your back."  
  
Suddenly, the vid-screen flashed back on showing Kudrow smiling face.  
  
"By the way, I want you and her coming alone. No backup."  
  
The transmission ended after that. Daffy leans back in his seat and grumbled in disappointment.  
  
"He is so despicable." He muttered  
  
Damon looked at Bugs, who closed his eyes in total concern and worries.  
  
"Bugs...what do you want us to do?"  
  
A long pause issued from Bugs as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext. Long Beach Area  
  
It was 2 and a quarter hours as Bugs was riding on a cycle with Lola seated behind him. Throughout the whole ride, Bugs' expression was pure concern for both Lola, Lindsey, and Sandy's safety. But at the same time, was in his own thoughts. _Why did Kudrow want them to come alone? Was it a trap of some sort?_ Bugs couldn't answer that question right away. All he could think about was having his friends safe including Lola.  
  
He continued riding til he came upon a street light. He stopped at a red light as cars started going pass. The light turned green and he rode on.  
  
Several miles ahead, he turned a street and started going til he noticed a short left curve in the street that continues forward. Not only that, but he saw a huge empty space by the sidewalk and the curve.  
  
Bugs parked the cycle by the sidewalk and got out with Lola. He started looking around the area to where he believes that the building should be.  
  
"Why'd we stop here?" Lola asked  
  
Bugs didn't answer as he continued looking around.  
  
"It should be here." He said  
  
Bugs didn't understand it. He came all this way and couldn't find a single building labeled Espionage on it. He gazed down long before he came to a realization. His eyes slowly widen as he started gathering his thoughts.  
  
"_Da eyes cannot see_..." He looks to the empty space in the corner while passing cars drive the streets. "..._da ears cannot hear_..." His long ears couldn't hear anything but the cars driving the streets.  
  
"..._but the mind_..." Hudos voice echoed in Bugs' head.  
  
"_Da mind can know_." Bugs eventually said  
  
Lola gazed him the whole time after he said that.  
  
"Uh, Bugs?"  
  
"It's right here."  
  
Lola looked around, then back at Bugs.  
  
"Where?"  
  
Bugs points to the corner of the empty space.  
  
"Right here in da corner. You can't see it or hear it. (pause) You can only know it. Da whole thing's invisible. Dat's why da DEA can't track 'em down. (pause, realizes something) Da bastard didn't want us to find him so he can off Lindsey and Sandy. Come on!" He grabbed Lola as they both ran across the street and approached the empty area.  
  
Int. Control Room  
  
Kudrow walked up to a techician by a console of monitors.  
  
"Report."  
  
"We have two subjects in the front of the building, sir."  
  
Kudrow paused and grins. He didn't think that they would find him.  
  
"I'll be goddamned. Seize the camoflauge and let 'em in."  
  
"Yes, sir." The technician said before punching on buttons.  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside, Bugs and Lola was on the sidewalk in front of the huge empty spot.  
  
"You sure this is it?" Lola asked  
  
Suddenly, the huge 20 story building labeled "Espionage" has suddenly reappeared right in front of them.  
  
Bugs smiled halfway and nods.  
  
"Yep. Let's go."  
  
They walked forward as the door automatically opens for entrance.  
  
Int. 1st Floor  
  
After entrance, the double door close behind them. Bugs and Lola were aware of it as usual.  
  
They kept walking as they were greeted by two henchmens in dark clothings with tags labeled "Espionage" on it. They both stopped in front of the guards.  
  
"What's up, doc?" Bugs greeted the guard in his usual way.  
  
"Come with us." The 1st guard ordered  
  
Bugs salutes them away.  
  
"Youse da boss."  
  
The guards lead them to the main control room while Bugs and Lola follows.  
  
Int.  
  
(Minutes Later)  
  
Inside the control room, Kudrow was standing in the middle of the place, tapping his foot and crossed his arms. He was waiting for his visitors when the door slid open letting the two guards and the two specimens inside.  
  
Kudrow smirks and put his hands behind his back.  
  
"Right on time."  
  
He approached them as Bugs and Lola stopped in their tracks while Kudrow approached and stopped in front of them.  
  
"I trust you had no trouble bringing her here."  
  
"No trouble at all, doc. Now, where's Lindsey and Sandy?"  
  
"Oh, they're in good hands."  
  
"I've heard dat before. Now where is she?" Bugs asked, impatiently  
  
Unnoticed to Bugs that Kudrow held a remote behind his back, keeping Bugs distracted.  
  
"Mr. Bunny, instead of worrying about your friends, don't you think that there is _something_ that you should tell Lola?"  
  
Bugs kept his stare at Kudrow, who pressed a button on the remote he had behind his back.  
  
Bugs could hardly noticed Lola's sudden slight twitch.  
  
Bugs, however, was at a lost before realizing what Kudrow was talking about. Lola looked at Bugs, noticing his blank expression.  
  
"Bugs, what is he talking about?"  
  
Bugs looked at Lola and before he could speak, Kudrow beats him to it.  
  
"Oh, you didn't know? He didn't tell you?"  
  
Lola gazed Kudrow questionably.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Kudrow smirks wider.  
  
Int.  
  
Another huge room was like the cryogenic room from McCloud's lab. Only difference is, several cubes were vertically standing inside glassed hextagon-shaped pods on opposite sides of the room where monitors surrounded the place.  
  
A double door slid open as Kudrow, Bugs, and Lola entered the place. They had awkward looks on their faces gazing their surroundings.  
  
"This is the CR2. Quite handy, don't ya think?"  
  
Bugs whistles in astonishment.  
  
"I'll say."  
  
Lola stepped up.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question, Kudrow. What didn't Bugs tell me?"  
  
Kudrow turned to face them and soon realizes as if he wasn't paying much attention.  
  
"Oh! Well, I thought you would know sooner or later, but...he's a specimen as well."  
  
Lola had a shocked look on her face upon that revelation. She slowly looked at Bugs, who looked at her with worried compassion.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked Bugs  
  
"Well, he--" Kudrow started to say before being cut off by Lola, who pointed his direction.  
  
"I didn't ask you. I ask _him_." She lowered her finger, turned to Bugs, and waited for his answer.  
  
Bugs sighs deeply, narrowing his eyes with a frown on his face.  
  
"I didn't want you to get da idea that you were frozen too. (paused) I came from Alex McCloud's lab." He paused long before dropping the bombshell. "And so did you."  
  
Lola gasped after that revelation and looked from Bugs, hanging her head down in shame. Bugs noticed.  
  
"Look, Lola, I didn't want 'dis to turn out 'dis way. I wanted to tell you, believe me, I wanted to. I just wanted to keep it hidden so you won't have ta go through what I did 3 weeks ago."  
  
She spun and looked in his direction in anger.  
  
"But we went through it anyway!" She shouted, then retorted again, not giving Bugs a chance to speak. "What else you didn't bother to tell me? Huh?"  
  
She turned away from him again.  
  
Bugs paused with his mouth open and turned away from Lola with his head hung down and his eyes closed. Bugs' emotion became one of shame. He didn't even bother to tell Lola where he or she came from and had to find out the hard way. Yet, all this time, Bugs had kept this secret without telling her.  
  
"Please, Lola. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'm really sorry."  
  
Lola had her eyes closed, then slowly opened them. No tears has flowed from her eyes. She was giving off a different expression before speaking.  
  
"You know, Bugs...you don't have to apologize. (paused) Because..." She turned counterclockwise to face him while Bugs still had his head hung down. "I'm sorry too."  
  
Before Bugs could look at her, a pulsating electric shock struck the back of his neck head on.  
  
"Aah!"  
  
Bugs kneeled to the ground on one knee as he looked and saw a sight that threw a shocked expression on his face. The person paced casually to his side carrying a tazer stick in hand. Bugs couldn't believe what he was seeing as he rubbed his neck firmly.  
  
"Lola?"  
  
Then, a hard back fist smacked Bugs to the ground in an instant leaving a bruise on his face.  
  
Grunting with effort, Bugs lifted his head a little, looking at Lola in shock.  
  
"I thought you said you were sorry!" Bugs said  
  
Lola approached him. Her eyes narrowed at Bugs as she did so.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry." She said as she aimed the tazer at Bugs. "Sorry that you get to fall into our trap."  
  
She fired as electricty impacted on Bugs, sizzling him with electricity, rendering him unconscious.  
  
Kudrow approached Lola as she smirked darkly. Suddenly, the double door opened as Lassie, and Sam walked in. As they saw Bugs laying there, they had evil grins on their faces.  
  
"Well, it's about time!" Lassie said  
  
"Yeah!" Sam agreed  
  
"Just as planned too." Kudrow said  
  
"Thanks. Should've kicked his head for attempting to tear off my bra."  
  
"Don't worry. Now, you two pick him up and take him to surgery. I've got plans for him."  
  
Lassie and Sam followed that order and went and carried Bugs from head to toe out of the CR2 Room.  
  
(Fade To Darkness)  
  
Int. Surgery Room  
  
Someone's eyes opened a bit and his visions were a bit blurred. He groaned to life and when his visions came into focus, he could see some surgeons surrounding him.  
  
Bugs was strapped tight to a metallic rectangular size metal bed. He looks around and saw lots of surgical equipments and tools around on silver tables a couple of feet from him.. Some monitors on the side and surgeons surrounding him. Bugs was removed of his coat and was only shown in his police uniform.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked  
  
"You're in a surgery room, Project X." A voice said  
  
Bugs almost jerked up as he looked passed the surgeons and saw Kudrow and Lola standing behind them.  
  
Bugs grits his teeth and tried to get loose. But he was bind to even tighter straps that even he can't break from in spite of his strength. "This was a trap! But why?" He thought.  
  
"No use struggling, X." Kudrow said as a surgeon moved aside so he could approach the bed, staring down at his captive. "Even with your strength, you won't be able to break these loose."  
  
Bugs started gritted his teeth trying to get free.  
  
"The ties that bind."  
  
Bugs jerked his head up at the sound of that voice. He heard it before. He looked and saw Lola approaching his way by Kudrow.  
  
Bugs breathes inward as Lola leans towards Bugs' face very seductively.  
  
"You know, Bugs...being with you was the best assignment I've ever had."  
  
Despite his urge to struggle for freedom, Bugs spoke in a bitter, yet smart-aleck tone.  
  
"So, you were never a hostage to begin with."  
  
Lola shakes her head.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You were a spy."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"'Dis whole thing was all a set up to crack at me, wasn't it?"  
  
"DOUBLE Yep. But, you know, the best part was..." She leans up close to his ears and provided a whisper. "...you never saw it coming."  
  
She moves from his ears, then looked into Bugs' pupil eyes and forced a kiss to his lips. As much as Bugs wanted the pleasure for it, he hardly had the strength to try and fight from it due to the straps and after the betrayal she performed, he had hardly the strength to fight from it at all due to the shock treatment she gave him, which somewhat weakened him.  
  
She released and stood up, looking down at Bugs emotionless.  
  
"Goodbye, loverboy." She stated before leaving Kudrow and the surgeons sight.  
  
Kudrow gazed down at his prey as Bugs gazed around at the surgeons.  
  
"Look, doc...can we--can we talk 'dis over? I mean, what are you guys gonna do ta me?!"  
  
"Don't worry, X. You'll hardly feel any pain as far as the operation goes." He stated before going into a quick train of thought. "Mm, no, I take that back. You'll feel lots of pain."  
  
Bugs' eyes bugged out at that statement.  
  
"Gentlemens...proceed." Kudrow ordered  
  
"Yes, sir." One surgeon said  
  
As Kudrow left the surgery room, Bugs noticed that a 2nd surgeon was handing the 1st one a cutting tool with a medium buzzsaw blade on it. Bugs was beyond scared.  
  
"Wait a minute. Guys..." Bugs started to say in a panic before being cut off.  
  
"Don't worry. We will make this very quick and...painful as possible."  
  
He chuckled at the last statement as the surgeon placed a medium pad on Bugs' chest.  
  
"AAH!!" Bugs screamed in agonizing pain.  
  
His body convulses with powerful electricity surging through his entire body.  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the cell block, Lindsey and Sandy were suddenly startled by the ear piercing scream.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Sandy asked  
  
Lindsey shakes her head.  
  
"I don't know." She answered softly.  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the surgery room, Bugs grits his teeth hard trying to endure the pain before the electricity suddenly died down and Bugs was deeply unconscious.  
  
The 1st surgeon took a close look at him before being highly convinced.  
  
"Okay. Let's get to work." He said as the rest of the surgeons got to work. 


	10. Daffy To The Rescue

Cut To:  
  
Int. Hendrick's Office  
  
Damon and Daffy were pacing back and forth while Hendrick was standing by the front of his desk. All the while, wating. What was taking so long? Why hadn't Bugs called back to insure that he, Lindsey and Sandy were alright?  
  
Daffy stopped his pacing and faced Hendrick in a panic.  
  
"I can't take much more of this."  
  
"Daffy--" Damon started to say.  
  
"I mean, what the hell is taking them so long?"  
  
Damon placed a reassuring hand on Daffy's shoulder.  
  
"Daffy, calm down."  
  
Daffy sighs deeply in complete calm with his eyes narrowed a little.  
  
"I'm--I'm sorry. I just--" He started to say before a silent beeping noise caught his attention.  
  
Daffy reached in and took out a small circular device from his coat pocket as Damon noticed.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a tracking device. I gave one to Bugs in case something happened."  
  
"Well, what happened?" Damon asked  
  
Daffy looks sternly at the device and was shocked when the light on the middle device was red.  
  
"No."  
  
"What? What's going on?"  
  
Damon didn't get an answer as Daffy stormed out the office to the outside area.  
  
"Daffy!" Damon shouted as he followed behind.  
  
"Lieutenant, what's--" Hendrick started to say, but was beyond earshot of Damon.  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside, Daffy approached the car and got in the passenger's seat as Damon got in the front.  
  
Int.  
  
Damon closed the door as well as Daffy did as he fastened his belt.  
  
"Daffy, what's going on here?"  
  
"Floor it. They're in trouble."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"DON'T ASK ME HOW! JUST--" Daffy calmed himself down a bit. "I'm sorry. I -- I just don't want anything to happen to them. That's all. I mean, he saved my life 3 weeks ago."  
  
"Actually, it was lindsey who disrupted the chip in your head."  
  
"Whatever! Point is, I'm gonna return the favor to them. So, don't even try to stop me!"  
  
"I'm not. My sister is there and I'm gonna get her back. One way or another."  
  
Daffy nods.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about. Let's go."  
  
Damon starts the engines, activated the hover mode, and started onto the street towards Long Beach.

Ext.  
  
After two and a half hours, they've came across the curve way where the empty spot is. Daffy instructed Damon to park by the sidewalk as he does so and shuts off the engine.  
  
Daffy exits the car.  
  
"Daffy, where's the building? I don't see anything."  
  
"Just stay in the car." He closed the door and started approaching near the empty space in the corner.  
  
Daffy stopped in front of the space and started to remember what Bugs has said.  
  
"Let's see. Eyes can't see it, ears can't hear it. But the mind can know it." He muttered  
  
Daffy started putting two and two together and soon realized where the building is. He smirked before approaching.  
  
Int. Car  
  
Damon noticed Daffy's movement towards the empty spot.  
  
"What is he doing?"  
  
Int. Control Room  
  
Kudrow ran towards the technician after receiving a signal.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Someone's out front, sir."  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Looks like a black duck, sir."  
  
Kudrow grew a blank look, then smirk due to the realization.  
  
"Son of a bitch. Heh, Heh. Well, I guess it's safe to invite him inside our little building. Grant him in."  
  
"Yes, sir." The technicians said as he started punching buttons.  
  
Ext.  
  
The double door opened in front of Daffy, who raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"That's awkward."  
  
Int. Car  
  
In the car, Damon saw this in surprise as well.  
  
"No way." He softly said  
  
Int. 1st Floor  
  
Daffy entered the place as the door closed behind him. He looked around the place while walking across the 1st floor of the area. But then, he slowed his pace a bit while looking around. He couldn't help but notice that this was a little too easy.  
  
It was a whole empty spot on the 1st floor save the pillars holding the ceiling up.  
  
Then, as he gazed forward at a far off elevator, he stopped in his track at the same time the elevator dinged and opened. Out came a few hyenas in dark suits. They approached Daffy in a fast pace, few cracking their knuckles. The lead hyena has electric brass knuckles around his two fists.  
  
Daffy stood where he was as the hyenas approached. He issued a smirk as they approached.  
  
"Hi guys! Lookin' for someone?"  
  
"Yeah. _You_." The lead hyena stated  
  
(Action Music is heard)  
  
The lead hyena threw a quick left hook with the brass knuckle, Daffy evades and threw a hard back fist, getting him flipping to the ground. Daffy quickly evades from a side kick and clothline the 2nd hyena to the ground. The 3rd one grabbed him by the neck with his arms. A struggle was issuing as Daffy tried to get loose.  
  
The last hyena quickly approached as Daffy noticed, and grabbed the arms of the 3rd hyena. The 4th hyena twirled clockwise and was about to throw a roundhouse. But Daffy sqeezed his head from the 3rd hyena's grasp prompting the 4th hyena to inadvertedly throw a roundhouse to the 3rd hyena's face, getting him to the ground.  
  
Daffy quickly got up from a crouch and threw a devastating palm to the last hyena's face, dazing him a bit before he fell unconscious.  
  
As the 2st hyena rushes with a hook swing, Daffy turned before grabbing the left arm of the 1st hyena with the electric brass knuckles with his right hand, used his other hand to grab the hyena's shoulder to pin his right arm down, and forced him to turn his left fist with the weapon on himself. The hyena screamed in pain as electricity surged his body before it seized, leaving his body smoking before Daffy quickly removed the brass knuckles from the hyena's hand and threw a left hook to his face.  
  
Daffy placed the brass knuckles on his hands as he went towards the elevator.  
  
(Action Music softly fades)  
  
Int. Control Room  
  
"He's in the elevator, sir."  
  
"I know. But that elevator only leads to the 4th floor. He'll have to get pass the empty lobby room to get to the elevator leading from 5th to 8th floor. Are my henchmens down there?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Heavily armed and ready."  
  
"Good."  
  
Int. Lobby Room 1  
  
(Instrumental/Techno Music Plays)  
  
An empty huge lobby room with a 8 metallic vertical pillars and benches were seen and quiet.  
  
(Elevator Dings)  
  
The elevator door opened on the left side and out came Daffy. As he approached out the shaft, he stopped in his track as about 7 human henchmens came out at once and opened fire of electrical charge projectile.  
  
Daffy quickly scattered to the right behind a short wall next to a pillar as the projectile impacted with metal structure. The henchmens continued firing as Daffy cowers before taking out two loaded tazer handguns from his coat with both hands.  
  
"I alway said seven's the lucky number." He said  
  
He quickly got out and started firing rapidly at the henchmens.  
  
The henchmen's evade while lasers impacted with the pillars. Sparks fly during impact as Daffy evades behind a 2nd pillar from an incoming projectile fire.  
  
One henchmen ran towards the pillar Daffy hid by while reloading his gun, only to be clothlined by the mallard.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
In results to that, the empty gun and the full mag clip flew and hits the ground on contact.  
  
Daffy noticed and ran towards it while evading projectiles that passed his way and hitting the wall. Without looking, Daffy aimed left and fired from his gun as the henchmens evade, giving Daffy time.  
  
Daffy soon ran of ammo from his first gun and pockets the second gun. He pressed the button on the back of the gun, releasing the clip that fell on the ground. Then, leaped in mid-air.  
  
(Slow-Motion)  
  
The henchmens lasers fired in his position while some nearly scorched his coat and fired right under him. Daffy hits and skids the ground, grabbing the mag cartridge and loads the gun.  
  
(Regular-Motion)  
  
Daffy rolls to his feet, got up and started firing again at the 3rd henchmen on the other side before he could fire.  
  
"Aah!"  
  
The attack flew him back as he sizzled with electricity and hits the wall, sliding down to the ground afterwards.  
  
Daffy fired at the henchmens, who evades giving Daffy enough time to sprint towards the 5 henchmens in a burst of speed.  
  
Before the first one could come out and fire, Daffy uses the brass knuckles and threw an electrical left hook to the guy's face, flipping him to the ground.  
  
The last 4 henchmens came out and began to fire, but stopped when Daffy held the body of the henchmen rolled in a ball. Before the henchmens could react, Daffy quickly winds his left hand back and threw the ball forward like a bowling ball. The human bowling ball connects.  
  
(Slow-Motion)  
  
The henchmens were knocked over in the air one by one like pins being knocked over.  
  
(Regular-Motion)  
  
They fell unconscious to the ground as the human bowling ball hits the wall and fell unconscious himself.  
  
Daffy struck a pose.  
  
"STTTTRIKE!"  
  
He turned and ran towards the next elevator on the left side.  
  
Int. Control Room  
  
(Music Abruptly Stops)  
  
"Uh...sir?"  
  
"Don't...say a word." Kudrow said before speaking into an intercom. "He's headed for lobby room 2. Get his _challenger_ there."  
  
"Yes, sir." A man said, from intercom  
  
"Sir, what are you doing?" The technicians asked  
  
"Giving our mallard friend here a challenge." He said with an added smirk on his face  
  
Int.  
  
In the shaft, Daffy started looking at the list of floors.  
  
"Alright, lobby room 2 on the 8th floor. Bugs can't be on the 8th floor in the lobby room. But there's a cell room hidden in the 11th floor somewhere. So, he's gonna be in there. What the hell am I saying? Of course he's in there along with Lindsey and Sandy." Daffy muttered to himself.  
  
Int. Lobby Room 2  
  
Daffy exits the elevator inside Looby Room 2, which is similar to Looby Room 1. Difference is, the metallic walls are made of steel along with the pillars.  
  
As Daffy approaches, he noticed a door with a panel on it that lead to the corridor and straight down to the next shaft.  
  
Daffy smirks in determination.  
  
"Piece of cake."  
  
As he approaches about halfway, he stopped his movement and noticed the door opening. There, stood a somewhat familiar looking figure in the darkness at the opening frame of the door. Of course, Daffy couldn't tell beyond the darkness.  
  
The figure sternly walks into the light to find a sight that shocked Daffy to the bones.  
  
"Mother..." He said


	11. Daffy Versus Metra Bugs

(**Quick Disclaimer**: The lyric shown in this chap belongs to its respective owner. Now, on with the story.)  
  
Int.  
  
In the control room, Lassie, Sam, and the other hyenas approached their boss. Lola was by Kudrow's side.  
  
"What'd you call us for, boss?" Sam asked  
  
"To show you _my_ newest creation. Matter of fact, he's our star."  
  
"Huh?" Lassie and Sam said, confused  
  
Kudrow sighs in frustration.  
  
"Let me show you."  
  
He pressed a button on the remote and down came a large screen. He switched it on as Daffy and the mysterious figure was in view inside Lobby Room 2.  
  
Lassie and Sam approached forward with interest.  
  
"I'll be damned." Sam said, in shock. "Who's that there critter?"  
  
Kudrow grins devilishly.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Int. Lobby Room 2  
  
Daffy stood at his spot in complete shock.  
  
"Oh, my...god."  
  
There before him stood someone that looked like a friend he knows but somewhat changed. The figure was a male rabbit with his long ears casted backwards, whiskers on his cheek, and buck teeth. A white circular visor was over the rabbit's left eye, while a tight hidden headset piece on his left ears supported the visor. On the back of his neck was a medium size silver-mech inserted in a metallic neck collar. The center of its body showed a white belly with a clear glass over it engraved with a black and red X symbol, while the rest was made in black and red armor. Short shoulder pads, black metallic gloves, and was barefooted. The armor covered the back of the rabbit, leaving his fuzzy tail showing.  
  
The rabbit eyes was half-opened gazing sternly at Daffy. The expression it was giving Daffy was pure emotionless much to Daffy's hunch.  
  
Daffy had his beak open the entire time, not believing what he is seeing before him. He fought the urge to gulp up saliva before speaking.  
  
"Bugs?"  
  
Holding his stern, emotionless gaze, the rabbit tilted his head a little to the left and spoke in a part monotone, part smart-alecky tone, like an original sinister brooklyn accent.  
  
"Dat's _Metra-Bugs_ ta you." He said, emotionless  
  
Before Daffy could say a word, a medium size screen descends down in between Metra-Bugs and Daffy. The screen came on showing Kudrow's smiling face.  
  
"What's up, duck?" He issued a maniacal laughter after that comment. "How'd you like the improvements I did on your friend here?"  
  
Daffy grew a shocked expression, then replaced it with hatred towards Kudrow.  
  
"You despicable son of a bitch!"  
  
"Now, now. Let's not have none of that. You were invited. This is _my_ house, remember? I can throw you out anytime I please. But since my associates didn't do the job down below, I guess it's only fair to have someone else do my biddings. Someone like...your friend and mentor, Bugs Bunny!"  
  
Metra-Bugs slowly smirked halfway darkly.  
  
"Metra-Bugs, dispose of him."  
  
"Heh, heh. With pleasure."  
  
The screen shuts off and ascended upwards as Metra-Bugs started to approach slowly towards Daffy Duck.  
  
Daffy raised his hands up defenseless while backing up.  
  
"Now, Bugs...wake up, old pal. It's me, Daffy!"  
  
Metra-Bugs shook his head while waving a finger at him.  
  
"Uh-uh-uh. Dere is no Bugs Bunny; Dere is only Metra-Bugs."  
  
Metra-Bugs balled his left fist, veered it back, and charged at Daffy in a burst of illuminated speed.  
  
Daffy's eyes widen.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
Daffy was quick to dash out of the way of impact as Metra-Bugs lands his fist to the ground creating a huge dent to the metal floor.  
  
Daffy rolls to his knee and feet as he gazed Bugs.  
  
"Bugs, I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
Metra-Bugs sharply gazed towards Daffy and grins.  
  
"Dat's too bad. Cause I really wanna hurt you." He said as his visor glowed automatically.  
  
He gestures his right hand over his glowing visor.  
  
Daffy's eyes widen as particles of energy pulsates on the visor.  
  
Metra-Bugs fired a red beam out from the visor straight at Daffy.  
  
Daffy scatters and leaped behind a steel pillar, having the beam interlock a straight line in the wall, missing the mallard.  
  
Metra-Bugs stood and started approaching towards Daffy's position.  
  
Daffy noticed and desperately took out a tazer handgun. He exhales deeply with his eyes closed shut.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bugsy old pal."  
  
Opening his eyes, Daffy got out and started firing at his friend. Metra-Bugs raised his right arm in front of his face as Daffy fired several shots. The shots repelled throughout the area, hitting metal throughout the entire area. Metra-Bugs was protected by a bluish projector shield.  
  
Daffy grits his teeth in frustration as Metra-Bugs' eye visor glowed, firing a red laser shot at Daffy, who evaded behind a pillar just in time for the projectile to impact on it.  
  
"Damn. Bugsy boy, you're not making this easy for me." He said to himself.  
  
Suddenly, he dropped his gun as a hand grasped Daffy's neck getting him in a choking fit with his eyes bugging out. Metra-Bugs slowly pulled him away from the pillar and grins evilly at Daffy.  
  
"Daffy, I am making 'dis easy for ya. You're just not trying hard enough."  
  
"I'll try harder." He said between his choking.  
  
Using his strength, Daffy swept Metra-Bugs' hand from his neck and threw a headbutt to his friend's head. As Metra-Bugs staggers, Daffy twirls and threw a roundhouse to his face.  
  
Metra-Bugs staggered back a little. But that was only the beginning; for Metra-Bugs shot a grinning gaze to Daffy and threw a devastating back fist to Daffy's face.  
  
"Ohh!" Daffy's voices echoed during the impact of the blow.  
  
Daffy was in mid-air with his beak off his face. His body collided to the wall along with his beak.  
  
"Ouch!" Daffy's beak managed to say by the side of his body.  
  
His body picked up his beak and detached it back in place. Daffy shook his head and regained his sight before gazing forward, seeing Metra-Bugs approaching slowly towards him.  
  
Int. Control Room  
  
Lola gazed the monitor in total surprise at this event.  
  
"Wow. Wish I could've dated him." Lola said  
  
Lassie and Sam snickers as Lola noticed.  
  
"Shut Up!" She yelled  
  
Kudrow picks up the intercom.  
  
"Metra-Bugs, begin probing procedure."  
  
Int. Lobby Room 2  
  
A long inch probe extended out of Metra-Bugs' armored wrist.  
  
Daffy quickly noticed and frantically backs away.  
  
"Oh, shit, a shot? No thanks. I've been to the doctor."  
  
"Actually, it's a probe. Prepare to be assimilated."  
  
Electricity sizzles around the probe as Metra-Bugs lunges forward and quickly extends his arm out straight at Daffy's neck.  
  
But Daffy desperately grabbed his arm with both hands, gritting his teeth and struggling to keep the probe from getting inches to him. As Metra-Bugs grins with electricity crackling inches from Daffy's neck collar, Daffy gazed his pupil downward to a plug hole. He then took notice that the trail leads to the hidden cameras in the lobby.  
  
Daffy grits his teeth tighter and gained a huge amount of courage before glaring at Metra-Bugs not as his friend on the inside, but his enemy on the outside.  
  
"Probe...this!"  
  
With all his strength, Daffy forced the probe down in front of the plug hole and inserted it in causing a chain of electricity surging from the plug hole into Metra-Bugs' body and armor.  
  
"AAH!!" Metra-Bugs screamed  
  
The electricity trailed from the plug holes to the hidden cameras in the lobby, destroying them one-by-one.  
  
Int.  
  
Eight screens that monitored the lobby room started shutting off from the big screen as Kudrow was frantic.  
  
"What's happening to the screens?! What's going on?! What the...!"  
  
"Sir..." The technician started to say.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" Kudrow screeched  
  
"Sir, the cameras are destroyed from the lobby room."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Int. Lobby Room 2  
  
Metra-Bugs held his head with both hands, screaming in pain as Daffy stood up to his feet, breathing heavily.  
  
Abruptly seizing his screaming, Metra-Bugs glared Daffy to death before balling his two fist.  
  
"You'll pay for dat!" He roared  
  
Daffy kept his glare at Metra-Bugs before balling his fists and getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Let's dance." Daffy said  
  
Metra-Bugs paused, keeping his glare to Daffy.  
  
"Oh, I'd thought you'd never asked."  
  
Metra-Bugs got into a left fighting stance, arms extended out before he waved Daffy on.  
  
Daffy dashed on as he and Meta-Bugs started trading blows from punches to kicks. Each parrying the others moves. Most of the time, Daffy tried to prevent Metra-Bugs from landing blows to him due to his armor that can literally stun Daffy in an instant, giving Metra-Bugs the upper hand.  
  
This whole thing kept up as Daffy threw a left hook. Before it could come inches to his face, Metra-Bugs quickly grabbed his arm, gripping his bones in the process.  
  
"Aah!" He wailed in pain  
  
Metra-Bugs then threw a palm to Daffy's face and, with his grasp on Daffy's arm, threw him over to the ground very hard. Daffy grunts in pain after the impact.  
  
Metra-Bugs lifted up his heel and lowered it down hard.  
  
Daffy was quick to notice and rolls away from the hard blow, leaving a dent on the spot.  
  
Before Daffy could stand, Metra-Bugs sped right in front of him, grasped him by the neck, and forcefully threw him against the wall very hard, landing a huge bodily dent to it.  
  
Metra-Bugs approaches fast and grasped him by the neck again.  
  
This time, Daffy swiftly broke from his hold and threw a dropkick to him.  
  
As Metra-Bugs staggers, Daffy squeezed his body from the steel wall, leaving his bodily dent there.  
  
Metra-Bugs dashed forward and threw a devastating right hook. Luckily, Daffy ducked from the attack causing him to hit the steel pillar landing a dent to it.  
  
As Daffy rolled away, he quickly took notice of the silver-mech on the back of his friend's neck and before he could come within reach of it, Metra-Bugs knocked him back with a back fist sending Daffy briefly in mid-air, then to the ground on his back.  
  
Metra-Bugs wasted little time as he approached and grabbed Daffy by the neck, lifted him from the ground and violently threw Daffy onto the steel bench on the other side by a pillar like a rag doll.  
  
Metra-Bugs leaped and landed in front of Daffy before grasping his neck with one hand and winds his right hand back unleashing a second probe from his armored wrist.  
  
"Like I said, Prepare to be assimilated."  
  
Despite his choking state, Daffy started to speak.  
  
"Bugsy, I know...you're in there! You've gotta fight it!"  
  
Metra-Bugs shakes his head.  
  
"No, I gotta fight you."  
  
He winds his right arm back a little.  
  
"Listen, don't do this. You don't want to do this!"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"No." Daffy said as his right eye was closed while his left gazed at his friend emotionally. "Remember who you are."  
  
Metra-Bugs paused a bit.  
  
"I know who I am. Desire is irrelevent. I am...a machine."  
  
Int. Control Room  
  
"Do you have the feedback?" Kudrow asked  
  
"All we got is the communication into Metra-Bugs."  
  
Kudrow picked up the intercom.  
  
"Metra-Bugs, this is your captain speaking."  
  
Int. Lobby Room 2  
  
"Probe the specimen immediately." Kudrow ordered, from intercom  
  
"Aye, aye, captain." He winds his right hand back a little.  
  
"Bugs, don't! Don't listen to him!"  
  
Metra-Bugs softly grins evilly.  
  
"Prepare to be assimilated." He softly said  
  
Tears swelled from Daffy's open eye. Then, said something unexpected to Metra-Bugs.  
  
"Goodbye, Lindsey." Daffy softly said as he cringed his eyes closed, letting the tears flow and awaiting death.  
  
Suddenly, Metra-Bugs stopped in his track. A blank look shoned on his face.  
  
"Lindsey."  
  
Daffy's soft voice echoed in his mind.  
  
Metra-Bugs gazed the flowing tears of Daffy Duck and could see the image of Lindsey Carter on the watery substance. The specimen didn't realize it yet, but it was also in the same fashion that he felt when Lindsey was kidnapped by Daffy about 3 weeks ago.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
The scene shows Bugs and Lindsey under the bridge.  
  
"What's yer name, kiddo?" X asked  
  
The girl swallows nervously before speaking.  
  
"L-lindsey. Lindsey Carter." Her voice echoed  
  
(Flash)  
  
We now see Damon driving the car while Lindsey was talking to him.  
  
"Hey! He saved my life. I owe him that much."  
  
Damon eyes lindsey, then back at the road.  
  
(Flashback Ends)  
  
Metra-Bugs tightly closed his eyes and grits his teeth hard.  
  
_These memories.  
  
Where does he know them from?_  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Lindsey saw Bugs and had a surprisingly happy look on her face.  
  
"Bugs!"  
  
She rushed and hugs Bugs, who returns it.  
  
"I knew you'd come for me."  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Never better."  
  
They both release their hugs as Bugs gazes her.  
  
(Flashback Ends)  
  
Metra-Bugs opened his eyes and was breathing heavily as Daffy slowly opened his eyes, noticing that he was still alive.  
  
Int. Control Room  
  
"Is the probing in process?" Kudrow asked  
  
The technician shook his head.  
  
"No, sir. Not yet."  
  
Kudrow grasped the intercom.  
  
"Metra-Bugs, resume procedure of probing now."  
  
Int. Lobby Room 2  
  
"_That_ is an order." Kudrow ordered, from intercom  
  
Metra-Bugs shifted his gaze from Daffy to the side, listening to the voice.  
  
Daffy noticed.  
  
"Don't listen to him, Bugsy. This is the bastard that did this to you!" Daffy said before quickly coming to the realization that someone was missing from Bugs' sight. "He's got lola."  
  
Metra-Bugs looked at Daffy in shock after that name.  
  
(Flashback - Moments Ago)  
  
Before Bugs could look at her, an pulsating electric shock struck his neck head on.  
  
"Aah!"  
  
Bugs kneeled to the ground on one knee as he looked and saw a sight that threw a shocked expression on his face. The person paced casually to his side carrying a tazer stick in hand. Bugs couldn't believe what he was seeing as he rubbed his neck firmly.  
  
"Lola?"  
  
(Flashback Ends)  
  
"Lo...la?" He managed to speak out.  
  
"Metra-Bugs...proceed probing now!" Kudrow barked, from intercom  
  
"Don't listen to him!" Daffy shouted  
  
"Orders, abort. Orders, abort. Orders, abort." Metra-Bugs repeated over and over  
  
Throughout his visor, the commands started overlapping out of control throughout his memory and Kudrow's orders. Who should he obey? Kudrow or Daffy? Follow orders or Abort?  
  
Int. Control Room  
  
(Rapid Beeping)  
  
"Sir, something's wrong?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I appears that he's somehow accessing his memories."  
  
"What?! H-!" He stopped and realized it before getting on the intercom. "Metra-Bugs, this is _your_ captain speaking!"  
  
Int. Lobby Room 2  
  
"I order you to take down the subject. NOW!" Kudrow screeched, from intercom  
  
Metra-Bugs looked at Daffy with a hint of compassion in his heart as Daffy noticed and kept his worried gaze to his friend.  
  
"I love you, pal." He said, very emotionally  
  
Metra-Bugs shakily grits his teeth and before Daffy could pick up on it, Metra-Bugs veers his arm back, then swiftly yanked Daffy away from him as Daffy tumbled over on the floor on his back.  
  
Daffy quickly got up as Metra-Bugs' probe retracted into his armored wrist before he slammed it down on the bench, then raised his left arm up high and struck it down hard onto the steel bench landing a huge as hell dent on it. He didn't stop there. He did his right arm the same way and slammed it down in the same fashion as before.  
  
Daffy cringed at every blow as Metra-Bugs pounded hard on the bench repeatedly til there was nothing left but a huge crater.  
  
Metra-Bugs dropped to his knees after that and collapses to the ground on his right side.  
  
Daffy got up and ran to his friend. He turned Metra-Bugs over on his back.  
  
Lowering his head to his chest, left sided, Daffy checked his heart rate and found that he was still alive. He sighs in relief.  
  
"Oh, thank god." He reassured himself not just because his friend was okay, but that he was still alive.  
  
Right now, Metra-Bugs was unconscious as Daffy decided to leave him be not to let Kudrow's guys notice anything. But before he went, he took off his long tan coat, revealing him in his police uniform, and placed it by his friend's side.  
  
"Just in case you're in the nudies, bub." He said as he ran to the door of the corridor.  
  
Int. Corridor  
  
Daffy sprints towards the elevator, went inside, and elevated to the 11th floor where the cell room is.  
  
Int. Control Room  
  
"Metra-Bugs, respond. Dammit, respond!" Kudrow barked before throwing the intercom in anger. "SHIT! Send the troops down there and apprehend him! I want to know what the hell happened down there!"  
  
"Yes, sir." The technicians said, unison as they typed on the console.  
  
Int. Lobby Room 2  
  
Metra-Bugs laided motionless on the ground on his back with his right eye closed. Throughout the visor on his left eye, his systems program started showing flashing.  
  
...Systems Deactivated...  
  
...Primary Program Shutting Down...  
  
The visor soon went blank.  
  
Suddenly, for some reason, the armor started to glow a bright red and black color before the entire armor vanished instantly. Bugs Bunny was back to normal as his eyes twitched before it opened halfway.  
  
Int.  
  
In the 2nd shaft, a few guards wearing shielded helmets were inside armed with SMG tazer rifles as they waited while soft saxophone music play on the radio.  
  
Int. Lobby Room 2  
  
With his hand shivering, Bugs slowly grasped for Daffy's coat. Then, reach to the back of his neck. With a swift yank, the silver-mech was removed from his neck. Bugs bared his fist tightly, crushing the silver beetle to bits.  
  
Bugs stood and puts on the coat over his naked body as the elevator dings followed by footsteps in the distance. Bugs' back was to the door as the double door opened. Bugs had a stern look on his face as the guards exited the corridor.  
  
(Insert Metallica's "I Disappear" music)  
  
As soon as the guards caught sight of someone in a long tan coat, they got on alert, aiming their weapons at the figure.  
  
"Freeze!" One of the guards said  
  
Bugs turned halfway to the guards, giving them the surprised look as Bugs twitched his whiskers.  
  
"Eh...what's up, doc?"  
  
"Take Fire!" One guard shouted  
  
As they fired, Bugs sprinted to the left as the projectiles impacted with the pillar and wall missing Bugs.  
  
Bugs leaped to the wall.  
  
While the guards moved away from the door firing at him, Bugs side-walked the wall, laser trailing him along the way, and flips off it, landing on his two rabbit feets.  
  
_Hey, hey, hey _

_Here I go now _

_Here I go in to new days_  
  
Upon landing next to the door, Bugs dashes towards the 1st guard in a burst of speed, avoiding the laser projectiles heading his way.  
  
_Hey, hey, hey _

_Here I go now _

_Here I go into new days _

_I'm pain, I'm hope, I'm suffer _

_Yeah, hey, hey, hey, yeah _

_Here I go into new days_  
  
Before the 1st guard could blink, Bugs appeared in front of him and grabbed the rifle before throwing the butt of it to the chin of the helmet and slamming the barrel to the glass of the helmet, shattering it and front kicked the guard to the ground.  
  
Bugs threw down the rifle as the other guards aimed in his direction. Bugs noticed and was bug-eyed.  
  
_Hey, hey, hey _

_Ain't no mercy, ain't mercy left for me,  
_

_Hey, hey, hey _

_Ain't no mercy, ain't mercy left for me,_  
  
The guards fired as Bugs leaped and forward-flipped in the air, evading the projectiles. He lands next to the 2nd guard and before he could turn to Bugs, the rabbit grabbed his rifle with both hands and forcefully threw the guard's entire body to the side, snatching the rifle from him at the same time. The 2nd guard collided with the 3rd and 4th guard, knocking them down.  
  
_I'm pain, I'm hope, I'm suffer _

_Yeah, hey, hey, hey _

_Ain't no mercy, ain't no mercy left for me_  
  
Bugs ducks just in time from the projectiles firing at him. While crouching, he turned, aimed, and fired the rifle at the 5th guard by the pillar. The projectile impacted sending the guard against the wall, sizzling with electricity.  
  
_Do you bury me when I'm gone _

_Do you teach me while I'm here _

_...just as soon as I belong, then it's time I disappear_  
  
Bugs rolled out the way before a projectile fired on the ground, missing him.  
  
Bugs rolled to his feet and knee before aiming behind him at the 6th guard and fires. The 6th guard evades by the pillar as the projectiles make impact with it.  
  
Bugs quickly hid by a pillar from projectiles fired from the 6th guard and got out from the other side, firing on contact with the 6th guard, getting him to the ground engulfed in electricity.  
  
Bugs raced from the pillars towards the door before projectiles trailed his movement. Throwing down the rifle, Bugs leaps in mid-air, arms spreaded out.  
  
(Music Abruptly Stop)  
  
(Slow-Motion)  
  
As the projectiles passed Bugs' body from head to toe, two clip mags slid from Bugs' tan coat sleeves. Thrusting his arms forward, he throws the clips towards the two guards that are by two pillars firing at him.  
  
The clips hits and tumbles onto the ground.  
  
(Regular Motion)  
  
Bugs rolls to the ground next to the door to the corridor and pressed a button on the panel. The double door opened as Bugs quickly gets in and pressed a button to close the door.  
  
(Music Fades)  
  
Int. Corridor  
  
Bugs ran quickly down the corridor to the elevators.  
  
Int.  
  
As he entered the 2nd shaft that leads straight up to the control room, Bugs pressed buttons to close the door and go to the upper floor that leads to the control room.  
  
Int. Lobby Room 2  
  
The 3rd and 4th guards were semi-conscious as the last two guards approached slowly to examine the clips on the ground. Then, they noticed a red blinking light of the clip and were shocked.  
  
"Oh, shit!" One of them said  
  
Int.  
  
In the elevator, A muffled explosion echoed and the elevator softly rumbled a bit getting Bugs a little off balance before quickly regaining his stand. He smirks.  
  
"Heh, heh. Ain't I a stinker?"  
  
Int. Control Room  
  
Kudrow and the others took notice of the muffled explosion.  
  
"What was that?" Kudrow asked  
  
The technician typed on the console, activating a different camera in the 2nd lobby room.  
  
Kudrow was looking through a different monitor for a camera in Lobby Room 2. On the screen, lots of smoke was blocking the front of the camera before it cleared up seeing the guards dazed up with their suits torn and ripped from the explosion. The guards collapsed to the ground as Kudrow grits is teeth in anger.  
  
Int. Cell Room  
  
(Alarm Blaring)  
  
In the cell room, a few guards were walking pass the cell blocks due to the alarm.  
  
Lindsey and Sandy took notice of this as they approached the bars.  
  
The guards approached the two elevators as they stopped in front of them.  
  
(Elevator Dings)  
  
As soon as the elevator on the right opened, the guards saw the sight of Daffy Duck, who lifted his grinning face at them.  
  
"Surprise!" He shouted  
  
Before the guards could react, Daffy aimed his two handguns at them and fired at two guards. As soon as the two guards were down, he crossed his arms shooting the other two guards behind them with electric projectiles. He kept firing at them with electricity til they were stunned down and on the ground.  
  
Daffy blew smoke out from the tip of the guns, twirls his guns in hand and holsters them.  
  
He started hopping over the guards towards Lindsey and Sandy's cell.  
  
Lindsey and Sandy noticed the quietness and before they could react, they saw the sight of Daffy, who smirked.  
  
"Guess who, girls!"  
  
"DAFFY!" They both shouted in excitement  
  
They both got up as Daffy swiftly yanks the cell open only to be hauled down by the two giarls hugging him to death.  
  
"Whoa! Take it easy!"  
  
"Oh, we're so glad to see you!" Lindsey said  
  
"Me too, sister! Can you let go before my ribs are crushed?"  
  
They both let go immediately as Daffy breaths heavily.  
  
"Sorry." Lindsey apologized  
  
"Don't worry." Daffy said  
  
"Where's Bugs?" Lindsey asked  
  
Daffy paused.  
  
"Probably on his way to the control room." He said, truthfully because he could sense Bugs' movement from his location. "Let's go."  
  
Lindsey and Sandy follows Daffy to the elevator passing the stunned bodies on the ground. One guard started to raise up but Lindsey kicked him in the face, rendering him back unconscious.  
  
"That's for telling me to shut up."  
  
"Come on!" Daffy said as they continued to the shaft.


	12. Triple Threat

Int. Control Room  
  
A double door opened and a guard ran inside in a panic as Kudrow noticed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
The guard pants heavily.  
  
"The prisoners are gone, sir!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"The intruders are headed this way!"  
  
Kudrow grew a stern and angry look before speaking.  
  
"Well, let's not disappoint them. They got a long way before coming here. (to technicians) Notify the techies and surgeons. As soon as our do-gooder friends are close enough to here, tell the techies to activate the machine, convert it to transformation mode, and evacuate."  
  
The technician went wide eyed at that comment before gazing Kudrow.  
  
"Sir, are you sure?"  
  
"Do it." He said, coldly.  
  
The technicians got busy onto the console before getting on the comlink.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Lola asked  
  
Kudrow paused for a second before speaking.  
  
"You know what to do."  
  
Lola nods as she, Sam, Lassie, and the other hyenas left the control room.  
  
Kudrow stood there for a moment before walking over to another door on the right. He pressed buttons on the panel as the door opened before he walked in the next room where the hangars are.  
  
Int. Elevator 1  
  
Daffy, Lindsey, and Sandy were still in the elevator going down.  
  
"Where's Damon?" Lindsey asked  
  
"He's outside. And thanks for reminding me."  
  
Daffy digs in his pocket and took out an intercom.  
  
"Damie, you there?" Daffy asked, on intercom  
  
Int.  
  
In the car, Damon picked up the comlink.  
  
"I'm here. What was that explosion?"  
  
"It came from the 2nd lobby room. You will not believe what happened, but I'll tell ya later. Anyway, I'm coming down with Lindsey and Sandy."  
  
Damon brightened up from his worried state after that comment.  
  
"Good. I was about to call reinforcement since you didn't make it."  
  
Int. Hangar Room  
  
Kudrow was listening in on a hidden comlink.  
  
"Well, why keep 'em waiting? Call 'em now."  
  
"On it."  
  
Kudrow smirks wide before getting on the intercom.  
  
"Get my reinforcements on the rooftop."  
  
Int.  
  
(Elevator Dings)  
  
The double door opened and out came Bugs Bunny, who was walking another corridor.  
  
Int.  
  
We see the inside of a huge utility room filled with steam pipes and such.  
  
The door opened and in came Bugs, who gazes around his surroundings. He slightly nods.  
  
"Nice bathroom."  
  
(Toilet Flushes)  
  
Bugs stopped his movement as a door opened and closed in the distance. Someone was whistling a rhythm and was coming out from the far right side in the form of Yosemite Sam.  
  
As soon as he caught sight of Bugs, he immediately seize the whistling and got on alert.  
  
"What the..." He stopped his statement and realized something before smirking. "Ohhh, Ah was expecting you, varmint."  
  
"Heh, heh. Were you?"  
  
"Yep. What say you and ah drop these here weapons and settle this like specimens?" He requested while unholstering his weapons and dropping them on the ground.  
  
Bugs raised an eyebrow in surprise before grinning hysterically.  
  
Sam noticed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Eh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh. I hate ta break 'dis ta ya sammy but, uh...does da word 'shorty' comply ta you?"  
  
Sam was quiet for a second before realizing what he was referring to. He growled in anger.  
  
"You lowdown dirty son of a critter! Ah'll teach ya to mock mah size!"  
  
Sam wiped out a remote and pressed a button.  
  
Bugs' eyes widen and ears dropped down at the sight he saw.  
  
The middle pendant of his belt glowed a dark yellow color as Sam grew a few inches matching Bugs' size, had a longer beard than normal, and with clothes that fits his perfectly new size. Sam grins in delight before approaching Bugs.  
  
"Gee, you grow so fast."  
  
Sam only grins as did Bugs. They immediately stopped when they started sprinting towards each other and trading blows with punches and kicks. Each parried each other's moves trying to land a blow to the other.  
  
Bugs ducks from Sam's left hook, threw a punch to his gut, and punched his face, getting his hat off of him in the process.  
  
Before Bugs could throw a backfist, Sam grabbed his arm and threw Bugs over him in the opposite direction.  
  
Bugs was now in mid-air, but he managed to land respectfully on his feet as Sam started approaching. But not before he ripped a pipe from the side, having steam emit from it.  
  
Bugs quickly took notice of Sam before quickly evading left and ducking from the pipe. Bugs blocks the next move and threw a kick to Sam's gut, yanks the pipe from his hand and whacks it to his face, sending the specimen flying and crashing against the wall.  
  
Before Sam could regain consciousness, Bugs dashed over to him, yanked him up, and reached for his neck, yanking the silver-mech from it.  
  
Sam quickly went numb and reverted back to normal size.  
  
Bugs crushed the silver bug to pieces and laid Sam to the ground. He gently slaps Sam on the face.  
  
"Sleep tight, doc. You'll wake up feeling like a new specimen."  
  
Bugs runs over to the next door that leads to a long hallway that's corridor B.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext. Outisde - Night  
  
Outside, two choppers labeled "DEA" was in the sky and on their way to the building while a reporter chopper follows them ahead. Their front lights shoned from the front of the choppers.  
  
On ground level, sirens blarred as several police cars were headed in the direction while trying to keep traffic at a minimum on the streets.  
  
Int. 1st Floor  
  
(Elevator Dings)  
  
The shaft door opened and out came Daffy, Lindsey, and Sandy. They started pacing out the shaft towards the front door.  
  
Suddenly, Daffy's senses kicked in as he halted Lindsey and Sandy's movement.  
  
Before they could say a word, 10 dark suited hyenas stepped out from both sides of the area.  
  
Daffy sternly gazed their way.  
  
"Um, maybe you girls should hide."  
  
Lindsey and Sandy nods as they dashed to the right side. As soon as Lindsey and Sandy were in the clear, Daffy approaches the hyenas.  
  
The hyenas followed his example before the first one started dashing his way.  
  
Daffy ducks from a left hook and threw a back hand to the 1st hyena, then a fore fist to the 2nd one before he could do his actions.  
  
With the 1st hyena staggering a little, Daffy immediately grabbed his arm and swiftly threw him straight into the 3rd hyena, knocking them both down.  
  
Daffy evades a little from a roundhouse that came from the 4th hyena, then ducks from a right hook by a 5th hyena on his right.  
  
Daffy quickly stands in time to block the back fist from the 5th hyena, grabbed his arm and threw him over to the 4th hyena behind him.  
  
However, the 4th hyena was about to hit Daffy with a roundhouse again, but ended up inadvertedly hitting the 5th hyena getting him to the ground.  
  
The 4th hyena soon noticed his mistake.  
  
"Oops." He said before glaring at Daffy, who strugs.  
  
"It happens."  
  
Growling, the 4th hyena rushes at Daffy, throwing a high and low hook. Daffy cancelled those out with his left hand and threw a cheapshot to the hyena's face, then a roundhouse to the face, getting him to the ground.  
  
The 6th hyena dashes towards Daffy with a davastating left hook. Daffy ducks from the attack and threw a chop to the neck of the 6th hyena as he flew and hits the pavement.  
  
Four hyenas were left as the 7th hyena grasped him from behind started choking Daffy out with a pole on his neck. Daffy's eye's bugged out with his tongue comically following his example.  
  
Daffy desperately grasped onto the pole and stuck his hand in between his neck and the pole. Then, using every amount of strength he has, he bends the pole with his open hand before throwing a back headbutt to the hyena's head, prompting him to release the hold. Upon doing so, Daffy swiftly grasped the boomerang shaped pole, turned, and struck the hyena with it including the incoming 8th hyena that was dashing towards him. They both were dazed on the ground as the 9th and last hyena started running towards Daffy in a burst of speed.  
  
Daffy anticipated this before quickly throwing a spinning air kick to the hyenas as they flown and hit the side wall on impact.  
  
Daffy did a fighting pose before smirking.  
  
"Yeah, baby! Now that's kicking ass!" He said before gazing towards the far area and whistling. "Yo, Lindsey, Sandy, let's move! Come on!"  
  
Lindsey and Sandy rushed over to Daffy, while looking over at the bodies.  
  
"They're not dead, are they?" Sandy asked  
  
"Nope. Far from it." Daffy said as they started walking towards the exit.  
  
"Wow. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Sandy asked Daffy.  
  
"Don't know." Daffy answered.  
  
Ext.  
  
As Daffy, Lindsey, and Sandy exits, lights shoned from the sky and chopper blades were heard. Daffy and the girls looked up to find the DEA choppers up there before noticing that the LAPD was on their way towards the building also.  
  
"What the--" Daffy said before being cut off.  
  
"Attention Frederick Kudrow, this is the DEA! Come on out with your hands up!" A man voice said, on P.A.  
  
SILENCE.  
  
Suddenly, a rocket soars towards the chopper.  
  
Int.  
  
The pilot and the agents saw this in shock.  
  
"Oh, shit!" The pilot said  
  
They all started bailing out the chopper at the same time the rocket impacts and fulminates the chopper in an explosion, in a blaze of fire.  
  
The pilot and the agents dove and lands hard on top of cars while the helicopter made a nosedive down towards Daffy and the girls.  
  
Daffy pupils shrinked in fright.  
  
"Crap." He said, in fear before grabbing the girls.  
  
As he ran from the front entrance with the girls, the chopper crashed right behind them on the pavement.  
  
Daffy and the girls rushed to the car as Lindsey and Sandy got in the car.  
  
Int.  
  
In the car, Damon saw them in shock and happiness.  
  
"Lindsey!"  
  
"What's up, doc?" Lindsey asked  
  
"You alright?" Damon asked  
  
Lindsey rolled her eyes.  
  
"Helloooo, I'm not dead."  
  
Damon soon noticed and realized.  
  
"Oh." He said as he grasped her in a happy hug. "Thanks god you're alright."  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
"As much as I want to see this happy reunion, I got to go back inside and save old long ears." Daffy said as he dashed back to the building.  
  
"Be careful!" Sandy said  
  
The police arrived and saw the damaged chopper next to the building. Hendrick came out the cruiser car and looked up at the roof.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Hendrick asked an officer.  
  
"I don't know. It seems that a rocket came from the roof and blew the chopper apart."  
  
Hendrick looked over at the car where the agents and the pilot landed.  
  
"Get a medic."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And get more choppers out here!"  
  
On the roof, about several hyenas were armed with RPGs and were wearing goggles. They kept their aim at the choppers sternly should the choppers open fire and they'll go off in a blaze of glory.  
  
Int.  
  
A door opened as Bugs entered another room, which is a 3rd Lobby Room that's the same as the 2nd. Difference is, it has 10 steel pillars instead of 8 on both sides. As Bugs approaches further to the middle, he slowed his pace as 10 hyenas came out with the main hyena being Lassie and others that Bugs had beaten before like Dex, Rex, Tex, and Roder.  
  
Bugs stopped in the middle as they surrounded him in a circle.  
  
"Well, well, well, we meet again." Lassie said  
  
"Again? How many times have we met?" He asked as he started counting his fingers. "One, two..."  
  
"IT WAS FOUR TIMES!" Lassie shouted in annoyance  
  
Bugs smugly smirked.  
  
"Gee, yer grouchy. But thanks for clearing dat up."  
  
"Your welcome. Now..." He started to say while reveiling the silver grenade launcher from behind his back.  
  
Bugs took noticed of it.  
  
Lassie paces to the left a little, gazing Bugs with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Before I kill you..." He stopped his pace. "...Any last words?"  
  
"Yeah. What's dat, yer new grenade launcher?"  
  
Lassie grins evilly before speaking.  
  
"Cute. No, this is an eraser launcher. Far more efficient then a regular LAW."  
  
Bugs nods.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Was that your last words?" Lassie asked  
  
Bugs nods.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Okay. Guys, kill him." He said, calmly as he strived away from the 9 hyenas.  
  
The hyenas started approaching while Bugs kept his whole guard up. Suddenly, Dex, Rex, Tex, and Roder stepped back from the circle.  
  
Bugs saw this in confusion before the first move was made from the 1st hyena on his left side.  
  
As the hyena threw a back fist, Bugs knocks it off and threw a hard palm to his face with his left hand. The hyena staggers as Bugs quickly ducks from a 2nd hyena's roundhouse attack and left-sweeped him to his feet. But the hyena didn't hit ground. As the hyena was in mid-air horizontally, Bugs grabbed the hyena's two legs and threw him against the 3rd charging hyena, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
The 4th and 5th hyena were dashing towards him and both simultaneously threw hooks to the rabbit. But Bugs ducks from the attacks, having them hit air. As Bugs was in between them, he grabbed them both by the neck and did a double choke slam to the metal pavement onto their backs. Bugs didn't stop there as he kneeled and threw opposite punches to the two hyenas face, rendering them unconscious.  
  
Bugs stands and approaching the four hyenas that was fought before.  
  
The 4 hyenas stood their ground as Bugs stopped within inches of them and twitches his whiskers.  
  
"And den...dere were four."  
  
"Get 'em, Roder!" Dex ordered  
  
Roder growls and started charging towards the specimen. Bugs gazed him halfway before going on the defensive.  
  
"DOWN, BOY!"  
  
Immediately, Roder stopped a few inches from Bugs' feature. Bugs smirked at this. Was Roder still hooked on the stuff?  
  
"Sit!"  
  
Roder sat down casually with saliva drooling from his open mouth and tongue dangling out. Roder was even panting like a dog, awaiting for the next command.  
  
"Narc, Narc!" He barked  
  
Bugs grins.  
  
"Okay, boy. Do a backflip!"  
  
Roder did a backflip only to have Bugs throw a front kick to his back, sending Roder flying and hitting the pavement unconscious.  
  
"Play dead. Heh, heh." Bugs said  
  
Dex growls in frustration.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that! That..." He started to say before being cut off by Bugs, who crossed his arms.  
  
"...was yer own pet bitch?"  
  
Dex growled even furiously.  
  
Bugs took notice of it and raised his palmed hands to calm him in a sarcastic matter.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, doc. Dat was cold. Pet Bitches."  
  
"Let's kick his ass already, boss!" Tex said  
  
"Then, go!" Dex ordered  
  
Growling, Rex and Tex dashed over to Bugs, who quickly got into fighting stance.  
  
Bugs ducks from a swinging right hook from Tex, who staggers forward hitting air. Bugs continues forward and threw a clothline to Rex, which flipped him off the ground and onto the floor, face-first.  
  
Bugs turns around before exchanging quick punch blows with Tex. Bugs, however, quickly knocks his arms down and started rapidly throwing punches to his face. Tex's head staggers back and forth like a punching bag as Bugs continues before throwing a devastating left hook to the face, getting him flipping to the ground on his back. Bugs got to work on turning them both around and removing the silver-mech on their necks, crushing them each in his hand.  
  
Bugs took one last look at them before continuing on. But then stopped when he noticed that Dex was in the way of the door, shaking his head.  
  
"You still got me left." Dex said  
  
"No problem."  
  
Without another word, Dex rushed at full speed towards Bugs. The rabbit kept his distance as they finally started exchanging blows and parrying moves while they were at it.  
  
Bugs threw a roundhouse to Dex, who ducks and threw a back roundhouse of his own. Bugs, however, evades back from that move seconds before it could connect as Dex was going for a left hook to Bugs' midsection.  
  
Bugs swiftly grabbed the arm with his right hand. With the same hand, he knocked it away leaving the hyena open for a devastating upper palm attack to his face.  
  
(Slow-Motion)  
  
As time slows, the hyena went flowing in the air. Bugs took a running start and leaps in the air.  
  
In the air, he grabs Dex by the shirt, somersaulted over his body and landed on the ground.  
  
(Regular-Motion)  
  
During his landing, he thrusted Dex's body over him at full force as Dex was soaring towards the door and crashed into it.  
  
As Dex slides from the door and hits the ground unconscious, shards of metal from the silver-mech shattered and hits the ground.  
  
Bugs stands and waltzes over to the door leading to the corridor straight into the next room. He's only got 3 more problems to take care of now and he's saving the best for last on Fred Kudrow.  
  
Int.  
  
A technician was on the console when he noticed movements near the lab. His eyes widen before typing on the console.  
  
Int.  
  
Meanwhile, Daffy was trying to get to the rooftop to dispatch the hyenas on the top with RPGs. It wasn't easy for him, but he had to take a few shafts to get up there. Some of the times, he had to avoid going to Bugs' position and try to help the officers that are outside.  
  
Right now, Daffy was on the top of the shaft, hoping to take a daring leap up to the top roof. He closed the door to the top of the shaft and looked up.  
  
"Oh, brother. It's a long way up." He said, to himself  
  
Hunching down lower, Daffy took a deep breath and leaped like a bird straight up in the shaft.  
  
"Up, Up, and Away!" Daffy shouted, extending his fist out.  
  
Ext.  
  
On the top roof, the hyenas were calmly aiming at the choppers when suddenly, the ground beneath them explodes with chunks of concrete and debris flew everywhere and blew the hyenas off their feets.  
  
When they regained their sights, they saw the sight of Daffy crouched down by the hole that he came out of.  
  
Down below...  
  
"Sir, the roof exploded. We've detected someone up there."  
  
Hendrick looked up at the roof and kept quiet.  
  
On the roof, Daffy slowly stands as the hyenas changed their aiming position from the chopper to Daffy.  
  
Before they could fire, Daffy removes two empty clips from his pocket and pressed a button throwing it to the ground. The hyenas shockingly noticed and tried to escape as Daffy dived back into the hole he made before the clip discharged a huge explosion of the roof, blowing the hyenas off their feets and off the building's roof.  
  
Int. Shaft  
  
The explosion briefly followed Daffy down the shaft as he safely lands on the top of the elevator.  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside, Hendrick saw the bodies flying off the roof towards them on the ground as a squad van opened up letting several burnt hyenas inside. The policemens closed the door and locked it up as Hendrick continues looking up at the roof.  
  
Int.  
  
Bugs entered from another corridor to a large area where two flights of stairs were at. Metal crates were around the room and a door was right at the second floor that leads from the access area to another shaft that leads straight up to the main control room.  
  
As Bugs approaches towards the stairway, he immediately stopped where he was at the sound of a pulsating gun.  
  
He slowly turned left and immediately leaped out of the way of a medium size white projectile, which impacted with the wall, but did little damage. Bugs quickly got up and found Lassie coming from right behind the stairway. But the eraser gun he was holding wasn't aimed at him. It was actually aimed at someone he was looking for: Lola Bunny.  
  
Lassie held her at gunpoint as Bugs stood his ground.  
  
"Remember this, long ears?" Lassie asked, grinning  
  
Bugs' expression was still locked on both of them. He was wordless as Lassie noticed.  
  
"Oh, that's right, you do. Well, this time I'm not letting her go."  
  
Bugs knew what was going on and decided to improvise.  
  
"Den shoot her."  
  
Both Lassie and Lola looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What?" Lassie asked  
  
Bugs smirked.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Bugs starts to head for the stairway as Lola grumbles.  
  
"Told you this wouldn't work." Lola whispered to Lassie, who threw her to the ground and took a leap up to the catwalk where the door is just as Bugs got on the platform.  
  
Bugs stopped his movement due to the sight of Lassie, who issued a grin at his opponent.  
  
"You're gonna have to get pass me to get through this door."  
  
Bugs twitched his whiskers and spoke.  
  
"Doable."  
  
Wasting little time, Lassie dashed at Bugs and started exchanging quick blows to Bugs, who immediately started trading blows with him. Both cancelling each other's moves out.  
  
Lassie tried to end it with a sharp right hook, but Bugs ducked that move while backing away. Immediately, he flipped backward from a back sweep kick from Lassie. As soon as Bugs lands, he soon blocked Lassie's left back hand attack with his left. Lassie tried to struggle Bugs' hand down as well as Bugs tries to struggle.  
  
Suddenly, Bugs grabbed Lassie's arm, pulled him up, and clothlined him to the platform almost beheading him.  
  
That nearly broke some bones in Lassie's neck as he leaps to his feets and somersaults backwards. He lands in front of Bugs, who happens to almost reached the door before stopping.  
  
Chuckling, Lassie shook his head.  
  
"You got to do a helleva lot better than that to beat me, rabbit." He replied, cracking his neck  
  
Bugs smirked.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lassie dashes towards Bugs and threw a blurry right hook. Bugs quickly evades left and blocks the left back hand attempt with his right. And just before Lassie could counter, Bugs knocks the arm down and grabbed him by the neck. Immediately, Bugs lifted him high in the air.  
  
On the ground, Lola saw this and unholstered a tazer gun. She aimed at Bugs and fired.  
  
However, Bugs didn't waste any time on throwing Lassie over the catwalk, having the tazer shot hit him instead. Sizzling in electricity, Lassie yelps in pain before hitting the ground unconscious.  
  
Shocked at this turn of event, Lola looked up at Bugs, who gazed at her and smiled.  
  
"Wrong target, Dollface!" His last comment echoing  
  
Fuming in anger, Lola grits her teeth and leaps high onto the catwalk. She lands on the platform as Bugs didn't bother to go for the door. In fact, he stood his ground.  
  
"That was the wrong thing to say to me!" Lola fumed  
  
Bugs chuckled.  
  
"Well, as some would say, 'Payback's a whore'."  
  
Growling, Lola rushes towards Bugs as he and Lola exchanged numorous blows to each other and evading other's moves.  
  
Bugs was trying to land a striking punch to Lola's face, but unlike Daffy, he was sensitive about hitting girls. What he did in the car before visiting McCloud was only mentally, not physically. This, however, only gave Lola the advantage.  
  
Proving that gesture, she swiped his arm away and threw a hard kick to his midsection, staggering him back. She rushed further and threw a left roundhouse. Bugs ducks and was kicked in the midsection by a left side kick, followed by a kick to the face, getting him to the ground.  
  
Before Bugs could get up, he was pinned down hard by Lola, who breathed down Bugs' throat.  
  
"Payback's a whore, huh? Well you got that right."  
  
Bugs started struggle, but found that she pinned him down pretty hard. Lola chuckled evilly.  
  
"Like I said, 'The Ties That Binds'. And don't ever call me doll. Now, before I kill you, why don't we share one...last...goodbye kiss."  
  
Bugs' eyes sparked with interest, but his emotions told him otherwise. He softly nods.  
  
"Okay. (pause) Okay. One last kiss."  
  
Chuckling softly, Lola lowered down and kissed Bugs hard on the lips.  
  
Suddenly, Lola's eyes widen as she felt something grabbing her chest. Immediately releasing the kiss, she looked and saw Bugs' hand on her breast.  
  
She looked at him and saw him smirk.  
  
"Last kiss goodbye." Bugs said, before yanking at her bra.  
  
"Aah!" Lola screeched in pain before losing consciousness and falling on top of Bugs.  
  
Lola's bra was partially torn as Bugs had a silver-mech, that was on the cloth of Lola's bra, in his hand. He crushed it with all his mights and dusted his hands off.  
  
Suddenly, Lola groaned to life before moving and opening her eyes. When she did, the first thing she saw was Bugs, who smiled at her.  
  
"What's up, dollface?"  
  
Despite her subconscious state, she grimaced.  
  
"What'd I tell you about calling me that!"  
  
Bugs chuckled as Lola felt her forehead from an unusual pain.  
  
"Ow! My he--" She stopped as a whole flood of memories started resurfacing  
  
She rememebered the lab, the manipulation, the passion with Bugs, and the betrayal that almost costed him his life. In sheer sadness and guilts, she turned to Bugs, who grew concerned.  
  
"Lola, what's--" He stopped when he noticed the tears surfacing in her eyes  
  
"I'm so sorry." She softly stated. "I'm so very sorry."  
  
Immediately, Bugs puts a finger to her mouth, stopping her from speaking.  
  
"Don't. None of 'dis is your fault, undastand?" He said, reassuringly  
  
Sniffing up the tears, she slowly nods.  
  
Suddenly, the alarms started blaring, which got both Bugs and Lola on alert before they both started getting up.  
  
"What was that?" Lola asked  
  
"Evacuate Immediately!" A computerized voice altered, repeatedly  
  
Bugs didn't answer Lola as he sensed some presences. One coming from downstairs and one coming from where they are.  
  
He immediately grabs Lola and got out of the way of the door before it opened, letting out the technicians from the lab. From the looks of the technicians, they were panicking and Bugs could tell.  
  
As the last of the technicians fleed, Bugs and Lola were going to enter the door. But stopped as they slowly turned and looked downstairs to find Daffy there smiling.  
  
"You guys weren't thinking of going without me, were ya?!"  
  
Bugs chuckled, while Lola smiled.  
  
"C'mon, Daf. We ain't leavin' just yet. Let's go show Fredrick Kudrow what we're made of!"  
  
Leaping onto the catwalk platform, Daffy lands by Bugs and Lola.  
  
"Heh! I'm with you, pal!"  
  
They raced to the door into the long elevator access room.  
  
Int. Elevator Access Room  
  
"Say, where's Lindsey and Sandy?!" Bugs asked, while running  
  
"They're safe. They're with Damon." Daffy said, while running  
  
"Good. Oh and by the way, Lola was triggered by a silver-mech, having her becoming a spy for Espionage the whole time."  
  
"WHAT?!" Daffy shouted, shocked  
  
"Don't worry. I already took it off during our fight."  
  
"You guys fought?" Daffy asked, surprisingly  
  
"Actually, she did all da fighting. I'm very sensitive about hitting womens. However, I managed to endure all dat long enough to snag da little beetle."  
  
"Where was it planted?"  
  
"It was--" He stopped and looked at Daffy, who's expression was at interest in Bugs' answer. "You know what? Nevamind. Let's just keep going."  
  
Daffy and Lola nods.  
  
"Right. Kudrow, here comes the Toon Cops." Daffy said as they raced through the corridor. 


	13. A BIG Bug Problem

Ext. 

It was a panic outside as Hendrick's officers tried to calm the panicking people on the streets down a little.

Hendrick watched on before taking notice of the open door of the Espionage building. Out came several technicians running for their lives passed the burning reckus of the chopper.

Hendrick signalled for the officers to apprehend them as they followed the order.

In the car, Damon noticed and got out the car before approaching towards Hendrick.

"Sir, what's going on?"

Hendrick shakes his head.

"I don't know. But it looks bad."

Damon grew worried and looked at the building.

"Tell me about it."

Hendrick took out an intercom.

"Alert the fire teams to put out that fire."

Int.

In the Hangar Room, as the alarms blare, Kudrow started typing on consoles, activating the second huge hangar on the right.

During activation, the hangar opened, revealing a huge aircraft suited with a one person cockpit.

Kudrow grins and started to sprint over to the craft when...

"Hold it right dere!" A voice shouted, as Kudrow abruptly stopped, gazing in the direction

At the entrance of the Hangar Room, Bugs, Daffy, and Lola entered. The three approached him as Bugs kept his gun trained on Kudrow, who raised his hands up defenselessly and chuckled, while stepping back.

"Gee, I didn't think you guys would get here this early."

Bugs shook his head.

"No, you didn't."

Bugs looked over at hangar two at the aircraft, then at Kudrow.

"Goin' somewhere, doc?"

Kudrow nods.

"Yeah. I was making an easy getaway when you three stepped in."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"No goodbyes or nothin'. You just take off and run."

"That's right. Well, actually, I was thinking of saying goodbye to you right _after_ I show you my masterpiece."

Bugs raised an eyebrow.

"Masterpiece?"

"Yep. Observe."

As on cue, Kudrow wiped out a remote and pressed a red button. Suddenly, the huge hangar on the left side opened up. As it elevated, they came into sight of what seems to be a long circular silver pod-like structure. Not to mention very shiny and resembles half of a certain silver-mech design.

Bugs, Daffy, and Lola resisted the urge to burst out laughter as Bugs looked at Kudrow.

"Dat's yer masterpiece?"

Kudrow snickers.

"Not done yet."

As Kudrow pressed another button, four hatches suddenly opened from each sides of the structural machine. Out came metallic legs that's a little sharp, but not sharp enough to break the metallic floor.

Bugs, Daffy, and Lola grew shocked as two front hatches opened up, revealing two red lens for eyes and two folded metallic wings on its back.

The two red-lens eyes glowed in activation as Bugs and Daffy gulped in total shock.

"Oh, boy." Daffy said

Kudrow chuckled, while picking up a suitcase from the floor next to the console.

"Oh, boy is right. Specimens, say hello to the Silver-Mechanoid 2.0. Very efficient on ground level and extremely aggressive in air level. More specifically, it has the maneuveral levels of both the original silver-mech device and the insectoids." He chuckled as the three specimens glared in his direction. "Well, I guess I'll leave you three to my glorious creation while I make my getaway. Ha!"

Kudrow sprints toward the last hangar as Bugs points in his direction.

"'Dis isn't over, Kudrow!" He shouted as Kudrow hopped in the open cockpit before the huge rooftop opened.

The aircraft hovered in the air until it was completely out from the building. As soon as it was out, the thrusters went hyperdrive and boosted the craft out of sight leaving the three specimens alone with the giant silver-mech.

As Bugs, Daffy and Lola saw him depart, Daffy shook his head.

"Great. We should've went after him."

Bugs shook his head.

"Can't We got 'dis robot to deal with."

Daffy nods as the machine slowly started to approach the specimens upon giant steps.

"Any ideas?" Daffy asked

"Yeah. Lola, scan the whole floor from top to bottom and wipe 'dis place clean of both humans and specimens including yerself." He ordered as Lola nods

"Right."

Lola started to run, but came back and passionately liplock with Bugs as Daffy shook his head in annoyance.

They both released the kiss and gazed each other briefly.

"You and Daffy come back alive."

Bugs nods.

"Go." He said as Lola sprints out the hangar room.

Immediately, the machine took notice before both its eyes glowed in an attempt to fire a laser beam in her position. However, Bugs sensed the threat, reached in his coat and wiped out a single gauged gun that's similar to a grenade launcher.

Daffy immediately noticed.

"What's that?"

Bugs fired the gun at the same time the machine fired its eyebeam towards Lola's postion. Their projectiles collided and cancelled each other out.

"Somethin' I took from da other room."

Bugs fired again, while approaching towards the staggering giant silver insect as it receive the projectile blows. However, the projectile hardly laid a dent on its silver armor that projects it.

Bugs halts his fire for a while and noticed no damage on the machine.

"Damn."

"What is it?" Daffy asked, running up to Bugs

"Its armor. I can't penetrate it."

The giant silver-mech quickly stands and lunges forward towards the dynamic duo.

The two specimens eyes widen before scattering to the sides from the lunging silver bug as it lands on the ground next to the console.

Bugs did a rollup and gazed towards the bug, while Daffy did the same.

The metallic silver bug turned around and caught laser-sight of both of them from its two eyes. Specifically, left laser-sight on Bugs and right laser-sight on Daffy.

Bugs and Daffy immediately noticed them before the silver bug open up its wings. Wedged on the inner wings are small missiles.

As the missiles fired, Bugs and Daffy wasted little time in sprinting from their spot before the missiles came in contact and exploded on impact at the very spot, blowing both toons off their feets before they hit the ground.

Ext.

Outside, the panic has died down and the fire was put out from the helicopter reckus as the police has finally gotten things under control. Suddenly, the door to Espionage opened again and out came Lola, who was dragging a huge bucket with all her strength out the door that is filled with the humans and specimens that were inside the building.

Hendrick and Damon saw this as Hendrick signalled his troops to help her out.

Int. Hangar Room

Meanwhile, Bugs and Daffy were still on the ground not moving a muscle.

"How the hell are we gonna beat this thing?" Daffy asked, panting

"'Dis thing here reacts to motion everytime we move."

"So?"

"So, if we moved, our ass is fryed."

Daffy grimaced.

"Oh, see, now you've got me in a motionless state."

"Look, we can still move our heads and look for a weak spot on 'dis thing."

"What if it reacts before we even make a move?"

"Den goodbye nurse."

"Damn. (sighs) Alright, do it."

Gazing towards the robot, Bugs narrows his eyes a bit while his pupils enlarge. Throughout his vision sight, he could see a softly blinking red light from the inside of the bot's silver belly.

Bugs' pupils retract as Daffy noticed.

"Well?"

"It's in its belly."

"Great. We'll dispatch it with the empty clip mags and--"

"It won't be dat easy."

"What do you mean?"

"Even if we throw the mag directly unda it, it'll dodge it right back at us. Remember,Kudrow not only made 'dis thing as a silver-mech, but mostly has it on insectoid mode."

"Damn."

"We gotta hit 'dis thing when it least expects it and get 'em ta open dat hatch in its stomach."

"How we gonna do that?"

"I have no idea. But let's start with da basic. Foist, we're gonna take out dem missile launchers hanging on da interior of its wings."

Daffy nods.

"Okay. And since this thing reacts to motion--"

Before Daffy could make a movement, Bugs grasp a hand on his shoulder.

"Before you go off, take 'dis." Bugs said, giving Daffy a handgun

Daffy takes it and nods.

"Go."

Daffy sprints to the right at the same time a laser sight from the silver bug's right eye started following his movements.

While the metallic bug was distracted, Bugs instantly aims the single gauge grenade launcher-like gun at the left side of the open hatch and fires.

The projectile soars and hits the missiles on impact, blowing the left hatch hinges off.

Immediately, Daffy fires at the missiles on the right side, shorting out the missiles, causing them to blow the right hatch hinges off.

Daffy grins.

"Now's my chance."

Daffy sprints towards the giant silver-mech as Bugs immediately noticed.

"Daffy, don't!" He shouted

But the bug instantly rammed Daffy away, having him in mid-air and hitting the wall. Daffy grunts in pain as both sides of the bug's damaged hatches were vertically closed by small doors.

Bugs grimaced in frustration.

"Damn!"

Suddenly, two hatches open and two boosters extend from the back before they activated, having the bug rocket pass Daffy and towards Bugs.

Bugs noticed and rolled left out of harm's way, having the silver bug miss and soar in the air.

Daffy regained his footings and saw the bug in the air by the hatch door over the hangar pads.

Bugs ran up to him as the giant silver-mech turned to face them.

Ext.

Outside, Lola ran up to Damon, who noticed.

"Where's Bugs and Daffy?" He asked

"They're still inside, but Kudrow escaped."

Damon shook his head in dismay.

"Dammit. Are they okay?"

"I don't know. But Kudrow made a mean machine in there."

Int.

Back inside, the giant silver-mech was hovering in the air underneath the hangar door motionless as Bugs and Daffy noticed.

"What's it waiting for?" Daffy whispered

"Remember what I said about movement reaction?"

Daffy took that into realization and nods.

"Oh, yeah. Right."

Suddenly, the belly hatch of the giant SM opened up as Daffy noticed, while Bugs grew suspicious of the ordeal.

"Gotcha." Daffy said, before sprinting toward the bot.

"No, No, wait!"

Bugs ran after Daffy at the same time the SM-bot extended a long silver pole from its belly with a medium-size cog at the end. Five rectangular-like hatches were at each edges of the cog as the middle hatch opened up, pulsating energy from it, and aimed directly at Daffy.

Daffy noticed and skids to a stop at the same time the laser fired in his direction.

Daffy frozed in place with his eyes widen before Bugs lunged him out of the line of fire as the laser bypassed them and hits the console upfar from them, destroying it.

Both Bugs and Daffy hits the floor, stomach-first, as the cog rotated for the second hatch and remained motionless.

"What did I say about movement reaction?" Bugs asked Daffy

Daffy grimaced to Bugs.

"But the middle belly was open."

"And you thought it would be dat easy?"

"Well, how was I suppose to know?"

"Look, nevamind. Just stay down." Bugs said as he reached in his pocket.

Daffy noticed.

"What are you--"

Daffy halts his statement and saw the empty clip in Bugs' hand.

"Nevermind."

"On Three. Da second I move, you move out da way."

Daffy nods.

"One...Two...Three!"

Several things happened at once. As Bugs pushed his hands to the floor, his body arched in mid-air before he immediately stands on his two rabbit feets. At the same time Daffy got up and ran to the side, while the cog aimed at Bugs and started pulsating its laser.

Bugs immediately pressed a button on the mag clip and swiftly threw it towards the open belly of the machine at the same time Bugs sprints away from it and lunges to the ground, avoiding the laser that was fired and missed him instantly.

The clip went inside the belly and immediately explodes, breaking the pole from the giant machine and causing it to hover out of control.

Bugs hits the ground and immediately looked the machine's way. The way the machine was hovering, he would've expected the thing to crash and be destroyed.

But that wasn't the case at all. Because as soon as the metallic pole detached from the belly of the machine, the hatch closed up and instantly powered up its thrusters and rocketed through the hanger door, shattering it to pieces. Bugs and Daffy cringed at this before looking in the direction again.

Ext.

Everyone that was presence outside, heard the muffled noise and looked up the top roof of Espionage.

Suddenly, they saw an object fly out of sight in the sky at a dominate speed as the citizen below stared in wonder.

Int.

Back inside the Hangar Room, Bugs and Daffy ran over to the hangar pads over the damaged hatch door and looked up at the night sky to find nothing.

"Where'd it go?" Daffy asked

"I have no idea. But somethin' tells me I've got a bad feeling about 'dis."

"You don't say."

Suddenly, Bugs sensed something that gave him the shocked expression as Daffy noticed.

"What?"

"We gotta get outta here."

"Why? Something wrong?"

Bugs started scanning around the place for something. Eventually, he reached a cabinet with rocket boosters inside. He took them and went back to Daffy before tossing one to him. Naturally, Daffy catches it and gazes Bugs questionably.

"Wha--"

"Put it on." Bugs said, putting his on as Daffy followed suit.

After they were done, Bugs took out an intercom and spoke.

"Damon, you dere?"

"Yeah."

"Tell Hendrick to get everyone away from 'dis building now."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Just do it!" He shouted before pocketing the intercom.

As Bugs and Daffy stood on the hangar pad, Bugs pressed a button as his thrusters came on. Daffy followed suit as his did the same.

As both crouches down, they immediately took to the air toward the far sky.

"Up, Up, and Away!" They both shouted, unison

Ext.

Outside, the police were escorting all the women and childrens away from the building including themselves as Damon and Lola walked up to the car with Lindsey and Sandy inside.

"I don't get it. Why move away from the building?" Damon asked

Before Lola could answer, she soon took notice of a tiny white light in the sky, that grew a little bigger at each passing moment.

"That's why."

Damon looked up and was shocked as Lola was.

"Oh, my god."

Without any further hesitations, they both got in the car and immediately drove away from the building.

Hendrick noticed them leaving and looked up at the sky, seeing the approaching light in shock.

"Oh, sweet jesus."

In the sky, as Bugs and Daffy flew in search for the robot, they immediately saw the approaching light soaring down like a comet.

"Oh, crap." They both said, in shocked unison

They swerved out the way as the light soared pass them at a dominate speed.

As Bugs and Daffy maintained their balance, they looked down at the comet-like projectile, soaring down into the Espionage building.

As it made contact, it crashed down from top to bottom before issuing a shockwave, which quaked the earth, shattering and fulminating the building to millions of pieces like a huge bomb, blowing everyone that was presence off their feets.

Debris was everywhere and concretes hit the ground hard, while the rest of the building became a huge fiery crater.

Damon immediately got out the car and ran up to Hendrick, who was on the ground, struggling to get up.

"Are you alright, sir?"

"Yeah. (coughs) I'm fine." He said as Damon helped him stand up. "What the hell was that?"

Damon shook his head and looked up at the sky.

"I don't know. But I hope that the two subjects that I saw in the sky before the blast are Bugs and Daffy."

"Well, check and see."

"I can't. There's no reception in the air."

In the sky, Bugs and Daffy looked down at the destroyed Espionage building at a loss for words. That could've been them in there if they'd stay too long. They slowly gazed each other wordless before gazing behind them at the sight that they saw.

In front of them is a giant robot version of both silver-mech and insectoid. The whole thing was silver-armored and it has silver-plated shoulder pads. It was hovering by two thrusters on its back and has an exposed, yet glass protected midsection in the middle.

Bugs narrowed his eyes at the midsection and assumed that it was the weak point to this newly developed converted robot.

"Bugs...what is that?" Daffy asked, still staring at the bot

"SM-3.0. A Silver-Mecha bot. It's an upgrade version. Its power supply is in da middle that it used ta destroy da building with us inside."

"Oh, shit. I had to ask."


	14. Time To Blow and Go!

Back on ground level, everyone that was presence on the ground caught sight of the robot in the sky as well as Lola and Damon. Lindsey immediately got out the car, leaving Sandy inside as Damon heard the door closed and turned their way. 

"What are you doin' out the car?" Damon asked Lindsey, who started looking up

"What's going on?" Lindsey asked Damon, ignoring his question

Damon looked back up at the sky.

"I don't know. Lola?"

Lola's pupils enlarged as her visions zoomed in on the subjects in the sky. She gasped at the sights she saw.

Damon noticed.

"What is it?"

"Remember that robot that I told you about?"

"Yeah?"

"It's up there in front of Bugs and Daffy."

Worried, Damon looked up at the sky.

"What?"

In the sky, the robot hovered motionless as Bugs and Daffy hovered in the air.

"What now?" Daffy asked, while he and Bugs stared at the robot

"Follow my lead."

Immediately, Bugs and Daffy dashed toward the robot.

Extending its right arm, the robot fired five medium silver spikes from its fingers like missiles towards the heroes.

Bugs and Daffy noticed before evading in opposite direction from harm's way. Specifically, Bugs evades left, while Daffy evades right.

The robot immediately extends its left arm aiming directly in Bugs' direction and fires the spike missiles at him.

Bugs quickly noticed, but didn't have time to evade. He grits his teeth before he unholsters two guns, aims, and fires rapidly at the missiles.

As both projectiles collide with each missiles, they each explodes on impact.

Bugs holsters his guns back and dashed over to the robot once again.

Daffy regained his flight and noticed Bugs dashing to the bot. With a determined gaze framing his face, he followed suit.

Extending both its arms, the laser sights on the robot's eyes catch sight of Bugs and Daffy at the same time the armpads opened up where five small gun barrels were.

Bugs and Daffy noticed and halted their approach before the barrels shot numorus lasers in their position.

Bugs and Daffy evades as many as possible, but at the rate it was going, it almost became overwhelming.

Bugs, however, managed to unholster his guns and open fire, cancelling out some of the laser, while buying himself some time to get to the robot.

Suddenly, the lasers stopped firing as the armpads closed and the protective glass around the robot's power supply opened up. As it did, it started charging particles of energy.

As on cue, Daffy dashed towards the robot, took out his guns and fired at the weak spot.

Bugs took noticed and turned his attention towards the energy its gathering. Without a second to spare, Bugs desperately dashed towards Daffy's position.

As Daffy kept firing, the lasers deflect off its weak spot before Daffy ran out of ammo.

Before he could release the ammo, he was suddenly tackled by Bugs before a powerful beam shot out from the robot's midsection, nearly missing them.

Daffy noticed in shock and looked at Bugs.

"Thanks."

"Next time look before ya leap, doc."

Bugs and Daffy looked and noticed that the robot was still there charging energy into its power supply for another round.

Daffy released the mag and gave it to Bugs, who takes it.

"Its midsection is metallic, so our projectiles won't do. So, take this. You know what to do, right?" Daffy asked

Bugs nods.

"Yeah."

"Let's do it." He said, releasing another mag from his gun as he and Bugs both dashed towards the robot

As soon as they were in close range of the bot, they halted their position, staring the robot off.

Bugs twitched his whiskers and Daffy smirked.

"Time ta blow..." Bugs said, pressing the button on the charger

"...and time to go!" Daffy said, following suit

Simultaneously, they quickly tossed the chargers in a fast pace toward the robot's direction. As soon as they went inside its midsection, the protective glass close, locking it up.

Bugs and Daffy immediately turned back and flew away before the chargers ruptured and instantly blew the robot in a fulminated explosion, blowing it to millions and millions of flamed pieces.

Down below, the citizens saw this in total awe as the police tries to keep them under control. Damon, Lindsey, Lola, and Hendrick saw this at the same time fearing the worst for their comrades.

Everyone grew silent for a while as Lindsey grew worried.

"Damon, where are they?"

Damon didn't answer as he kept looking in the sky for any traces of them.

Lola's pupils enlarge as her vision zoomed in to the sky to get any visual on anything. Suddenly, two figures appeared on her visual range, but she couldn't make out who it was.

"Damon, I think I see something."

As the figures came into visual focus, she could see that it was Bugs and Daffy soaring down towards the ground.

Lola's eyes retract as she grew shocked at this.

"Oh, my god. It's them!"

Lindsey grew shocked as well as Damon.

"What? You-You see them?"

Lindsey looked up and saw the two heroes descending towards the ground as the citizens that were presence cheered on to them.

Bugs and Daffy landed respectfully on the ground on their two feets, while shutting the rocket boosters off. Lindsey and Lola ran up to them as Lola hugged and kissed Bugs, while Lindsey hugged Daffy.

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys are alright." Lindsey said

"Same to you, kiddo."

Bugs and Lola released their hugs and gazed each other.

"What took you so long?" She asked, softly

Bugs snickers.

"Well, let's just say dat a certain robot had a stomach ache." He jestered as he and Lola snickered and shared a brief kiss.

Damon and Hendrick walked up to them.

"That's some great work, you two. I'm surprised that even the two of you could of survived that explosion."

"Eh, you know us. We do what we do."

Daffy chuckled.

"And we just do it."

They both started laughing before Bugs stopped due to a thought that crossed his mind.

"Say, Daffy."

"Mmm?"

Bugs gazed Daffy.

"You know, I couldn't help rememberin', but, uh, didn't you say dat, uh, you love me?" He asked, while Daffy grew an embarassed shocked expression on his face.

He chuckled nervously as Lola noticed and gazed Bugs strangely.

Bugs noticed her gaze, but kept his eyes suspiciously on Daffy.

"No, he didn't." She said

"I'm finding dat out right now."

Lindsey grew shocked as well before gazing Daffy.

"Daffy, did you-"

"Uh, uh, actually, I-I-"

Daffy stopped as he noticed Bugs' shocked expression framing his face before tears started pouring from his eyes.

Lola noticed.

"Bugs, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"B-Because he said he loved me!" Bugs said, while smiling with tears in his eyes

Daffy slowly lets go of Lindsey before slowing backing away from the approaching Bugs Bunny.

"Uh-oh. Now Bugs, what a minute. I didn't say that just now."

"But you said it inside of Espionage and you meant it."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. When-when I said I loved you, I didn't mean 'loved you' loved you. I-I meant-"

"Oh, Daffy, I didn't know you cared!" Bugs shouted

Daffy's eyes widen.

"No, No, No, wait!"

Immediately, Bugs planted his lips onto Daffy's lips in a yucky sort of way before Daffy quickly pushed him off and spitting the taste from his mouth.

"Ahh! Pwey!" He said, wiping his beak. "Yuck!"

"Aww!" The crowds moaned after that touchy display

Lola walks up to Bugs and gazed him, while Bugs sighed dreamily towards Daffy.

"You alright, Bugs?" Lola asked

"Oh, Lola. Ain't he my hero?"

Lindsey grew shocked after that statement.

"H-Hero? Who, Daffy?"

"Yeah. He was da one who saved my life inside Espionage when I was Metra-Bugs."

Lindsey grew surprised and gazed Daffy.

"You did?"

"Yeah! And I would appreciate a hug or a handshake, but shit! You had to kiss me?"

Bugs smirked.

"You want another one?" He asked, approaching Daffy

But Daffy was quick to assume a fighting stance, prompting Bugs to stop his position.

"I don't think so, long ears!"

Damon, Hendrick, Lola, and Lindsey laughed at this as Hendrick walked up to them with a serious expression on his face.

"Guys, what happened to Kudrow?"

"Oh, he-he just upped and flew out of here. But, you know, what da hell. I mean, we'll get 'em next time when we get da chance, now would we?"

Hendrick paused and nods.

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course. Now let's cut da chattin' and let's go."

"Yeah. Let's go before we get into anymore trouble." He said, while Daffy passed him up.

"Too late." Daffy said, which startled Damon as he frantically looked up at the sky.

Daffy, however, laughed at that attempt.

"Got ya, Damie. Ha Ha!"

Damon chuckled and shook his head.

"Good one, Daff."

"Heh, Heh, Heh. Let's go, doc."

As Bugs, Daffy, Lola, Damon, and Lindsey went to the car where Sandy is, Hendrick went to his car and drove away with his other sqauds, while the others got in Damon's car and drove off from the depth of Long Beach.

Afterwards, the citizens went their separate ways away from the extremely damaged building of Espionage.

Suddenly, a fiery piece of a silver giant metal from the robot fell onto the ground, breaking the concrete without anyone's notice.

(Fade To Black)

"Dey just don't make robots like dey use to. Heh Heh Heh!"

The End.

* * *

Dat's all Folks...or is it? 

Coming Soon...Bugs & Daffy: 2028 - The Series!

BTW, sorry it got a little short on this chap. I wanted to save the rest of the surprises for the upcoming series. Anyway, I'd like to thank Bugsygurl and PurpleCobra for keeping up with the story and pretty much enjoyed it. Even though I made a few mistakes while writing Bugs X, but all and all, I'm glad you guys like it.

Now, I might change the title for this series. r just leave it as it is. But if anyone has a better title I can use for this futuristic series, I would appreciate your help.

So once again, thank you! Now as a hint, the series will be in high PG-13 and low R-rated mode. And the genre, well, it can be anything as far as the series goes. In other words, it could be combine with drama, comedy, romance, suspense etc. But all and all, it's still an Action/Adventure fic.

Anyway, keep a lookout for the series. And for those who has me on E-mail alert, well, the e-mail speaks for itself. Heh, Heh. Ciao!


End file.
